Abomination
by MysticGirl200
Summary: Your parents die in a car crash. Okay. You end up being your siblings legal guardian. Fine. You turn into a vampire. Sure. You end up being sired to the vampire that killed you. Alright. You are slowly starting to fall for your sire. Ok...wait, WHAT? You will be involved in his dysfunctional family. No, wait stop! You are also a recarnation of a true Abomination. No. Just no..
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

There I was. There was no turning back now. I've made my choice and now I'm going to have to live up to it. Hopefully it won't be regretful.

But I need to see them again.

After driving up the driveway, I got out of my black Camry. I quickly went over to my back trunk and took out my luggage. It was only one suitcase and a backpack. I soon walked up the porch and knocked on the door. At least twice. I could hear movement in the house. Somebody was playing video games, while somebody else was descending down the staircase about to open the front door. In this case without even thinking much I could tell it would be my sister to open the door. Plus the fragrance gave it away.

Soon the front door opened up. I embraced myself for the worst and the millions of questions I knew I was going to be asked. I opened my eyes to look up at the person standing in front of me, with eyes identical to mine.

"Angie?" She said in shock yet uncertain. "Hey, Lena...long time no see." I told her sheepishly with a smile. Tears sprung in my sisters eyes and she didn't hesitant on leaving the doorway to hug me tight. I hugged her back. I literally haven't seen her in months. She looked different. She was the same, but she was giving off a different vibe. She was...sadder and more fragile than before.

"Hey..uh...it's getting cool outside...maybe we should go in." I told her, hoping she'd invite me in. "Yeah...y..you're right. Well don't just stand there come in here!" She told me teasly. I grinned and slowly walked into the house making sure I could get in.

I was in.

"You okay?" She asked me concerned about my strange behavior. "Yeah...I'm fine. It's just...strange coming back home and being here...after everything." I told her. It was half-true. She bought it. Her eyes teared up more slightly. I wasn't sure if it was for joy of seeing me or for sadness for our parents. "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you all summer and I really missed you so much!" Elena tried to explain but I lifted my hand up showing she didn't need to explain and I understood why she was acting the way she was. "Jeremy! Jeremy get down here!" Elena yelled to the ceiling in excitement. She was calling down our brother. But he didn't hear. "Yo Jer!" I tried, but nothing worked.

We both walked up the stairs. Elena soon entered Jeremy's room. I stayed outside hearing what they were saying. I could hear Jeremy playing video games and listening to loud rock music in his headphones. Elena was calling out his name, until she saw his headphones. She turned off the T.V and took his headphones off. Jeremy fussed as Elena encouraged him to go outside his room to see a 'surprise'. Jeremy soon got out of his room and stopped dead-end on his tracks. He looked at me dumbfounded and I couldn't help but grin a bit. His expression was completely priceless that I was actually surprised I didn't break down in laughter after seeing it.

"Ang?" Jeremy called out as if he was seeing a ghost right before him. At that point I broke out a smile and said, "Hey Jer." Jeremy looked at me shocked and stunned, but just like Elena, he didn't hesitate on hugging me to death. I hugged him back, trying so hard not to kill him with my death hug. "How are you? Where were you? Why are you here? How'd you get here?" Jeremy started to erupt with questions I knew was coming. "I'm...surprisingly, due to what happened this summer, fine. I was in Tennessee, then I went to Memphis, but I was mainly in New York... man I wouldn't mind going back to New York again. I decided that I needed to be here for you guys and that Jenna wasn't going to help you guys grieve forever so... I talked to the lawyers last week and was able to 'convince' them to let me be your legal guardian. Oh and obviously by car!" I answered all Jeremy's sudden questions. "Legal guardian?!" Both Jeremy and Elena exclaimed, wondering if they misheard me.

"Yeah... It was either me or Jenna...and I think I can manage since I knew you guys like the back of my hand." I told them. "But how can you take care of us...AND go to college at the same time. Wouldn't it be too much?" Elena asked me. I sighed slightly. "Look both Jenna and I are in college. I don't want to ruin her college years by putting the burden of two children under the age of 18 in her care. And to be honest with you, my college years pretty much sucked during the first and second year. There's really no excitement. So I'd gladly take over if that's okay with you." I told them. Eventually they agreed to it, knowing there was no other option out there.

"Just know that I won't be too hard on you guys, yet I'm not going to baby you either. I'll give you some tough love and try to make it work. I'm pretty much going to be the female version of dad, sadly." I told them. Elena nudged me slightly by the arm playfully. I smiled. "You want me to cook something or order some pizza?" I asked them. They looked at me slightly and raised their eyebrows as if it wasn't obvious. I rolled my eyes slightly and muttered, "Pizza it is." They both smiled. "I'll go unpack in my room. I'll see you guys soon, and Elena just order the usuals." I told them. Before walking off to my room, that was ironically next and close by to Elena's room. I got in and saw nothing really changed much, except for the empty closet and drawers, it was pretty much the same as I left it.

The walls were painted lavender, my bed was queen size, there was a purple circular rug on the center of the room, the dresser was wooden and painted brown like my eyes, and my window still had a flowery curtain design. I placed my luggage and backpack down and sped over to my bed. I soon plopped down on the bed. I sighed slightly. Everything was so different now. My life had changed SO much in just a short period of time. I started thinking about it and putting it in order.

I lost my parents, I left town, I met some random guy, I became a vampire, I learned so many things about the supernaturals and the world they lived in, and now I was my siblings legal guardian. What else was next? For some strange reason, I was able to handle a few things in life. Nothing was too much for me. I could always easily deal with it. After my parents died I was a wreck like Elena and Jeremy. After leaving town to go find myself, I soon got better. It was as if my parents didn't even die to begin with. Yes it was still hard, but it wasn't as strong as before. After becoming a vampire it wasn't exactly a big deal. I knew I had it coming and I accepted my fate. The only thing I didn't really like was the sensitive hearing and the constant blood lust, but other than that...it was alright I suppose. There are some other things I was able to handle in my life, but I just didn't feel like bringing them up again. For one thing, some of them were just painful, and for another, they just weren't worth remembering about.

Like my mother use to say... if something was too painful then as it still is now, it's best to forget about it if you don't want to feel the pain anymore.

She was right.

She was always right.

I didn't need to feel anything. I hadn't exactly turn my emotions off, but I just didn't have it in me to face reality. I wanted to block out the pain, for who knows how long. As long as I couldn't feel anything, especially what happened this summer, I would be just... fine.

* * *

Back to School

* * *

It was September and back to school time. So far I had everything managed out, from number 2 pencils, to setting up the alarm clocks.

"You guys want toast? I can make toast." I asked them just in case. "It's all about the coffee, Ang." Elena told me, as she poured herself some coffee. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy wondered as he strolled through the kitchen. I gave him a look, yet I didn't say anything. I knew he was on drugs yet I never confronted him about it. I understood why he did it.

We all grieve in different ways. Jeremy did drugs, Elena writes in her diary, and I became a vampire. Everyone has their own ways of grieving. Mine was a little extreme but hey, whatcha' gonna do?

"Anyone got lunch money?" I checked. "I'm good." Elena told me. "Okay you got your money, coffee, number 2 pencil...what am I missing?" I re- checked making sure everything ran smoothly. "Don't you have some classes to go to?" Elena reminded me. "Class won't start in...10 minutes...crap! Okay you guys have fun or whatever...or just study and do your best okay...look I...er..I don't know what to say, but get out there and give it your all and...ugh I suck at speeches...just go!" I started out, before practically running to my car.

"Angie!" Elena yelled out to me, before I reached the front door. "Yeah?!" I asked her. "You're still in your pj's!" She informed me, before walking out with Jeremy.

Once they were out of the house and long gone, I sped up to my room to pick out a quick outfit and went for the showers. In just seconds I was done, when usually it would take an hour for a human to do what I just did. I should know from experience. I soon ate some cereal and drank some coffee, before speeding to my college district. Forget the car, it'll only slow me down. By the time I got there I only had 2 minutes left on the clock. I sighed in relief.

After all the things I did this morning, plus getting here in just 10 minutes less, I should have earned an award or something. I soon decided to head for my classes, praying in my head that nobody would ask me how I got there so fast without my car.

* * *

After a while it was night-time. I had called Elena knowing she was at some party that they threw during the whole back to school thing.

**"Hey Elena, how are you? I'm just checking to make sure you're okay."** I told her over the phone.

**"Hey Angie. I'm fine, I'm just at the Bonfire party. Anyway I'm fine...I'll..uh talk to you later...I'm kinda busy." **She told me. From the way she was trying to quickly end the conversation I knew something was up. I was pretty much the one that invented that trick.

**"Okay then...have fun. But not too much _fun_ with mystery guy over there. We already have enough problems for this family already."** I informed her. I could tell Elena was shocked that I was able to put the pieces together. I soon hung up before she even got a chance to reply. I soon started going over the mail that we had in the kitchen. Some were catalogues but most of them were just plain junk mail. Soon I saw a newspaper article.

Its headlines read, 'ANIMAL ATTACK OF DARREN AND BROOKE' I read the rest of the article where the police had no idea of what animal did it, but whatever it was they swore to catch it before it took another innocent life. Even though it looked like some animal attack, I could tell from the way they were bitten and killed that it couldn't possibly be an animal. I couldn't even identify what kind of animal it could be. From that I knew it must have been a vampire. But what confused me was who was this vampire. But I didn't worry too much about it.

What worried me the most was how I'd protect Elena and Jeremy from him, her or worse... them.

* * *

(A/N: What you think of the intro? This story is by Angelia Gilbert's point of view at the moment. Anyway I'll just brush up some history facts about her to you...here we go...

Angelia Jessica Gilbert:

Age: 21.

Status: Undead.

Gender: Female

Family: Elena(sister/twin...ish), Jeremy(Brother/cousin), Jenna(adoptive Aunt), Grayson Gilbert(adoptive father, deceased), Miranda Gilbert(adoptive mother, deceased), John Gilbert(Uncle/birth father), Isobel Flemming(birth mother), Alaric Saltzman(Stepfather).

Relationships: Family (Gilberts, Flemmings, & Saltzman.)

Friends: (Possibly Lexi, Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman).

Romance: (Logan Fell &...(*?)

Enemies: (Possibly Katherine, Sage and Rebekah.)

Bio: Is part of the Gilbert family...is 4 years older than Elena. Yet strangely enough they look like twins, except Angelia's hair is raven black as Elena's hair is brown. Her lips are naturally a darker shade of red and she is taller than Elena with or without high heels. She has a close relationship with her siblings, yet she won't push her limits. Jeremy, Elena, (and as far as we know) everyone doesn't know Angelia is a vampire now. She plans on keeping it a secret until the time is right. It is said, that Angelia fled town after her parents death (or supposedly funeral). She had went the entire summer without seeing or contacting her siblings or other family relatives. They had no idea of her whereabouts, which explains why Elena and Jeremy were shocked to see her again in the beginning of the introduction story. Angelia is suppose to be the responsible one, yet like Jenna, she'll have a hard time adapting to being the 'parent' in the household.

She has never met either of the Salvatore brothers. As the title says, she's an Abomination, but you'll see why...and it won't be referred to as Esther had described her children, the Originals (as 'Abominations') Angelia is a different kind. You'll wait and see.

Angelia is fun, loving, has her moments to be responsible since she's the oldest, isn't perfect, has flaws: like not making good speeches and has too many painful memories that she blocks it out, even the good times. She's known for not being scared off. She handles tough situations pretty easily. Losing her parents was tough, but she moved on quicker than her siblings did. When she became a vampire she adapted easier and faster to the nature than most of the newbie vampires did, without much help. She had help, but she did most of the things herself. She dislikes the sensitive hearing and blood lust parts of being a vampire. Other than that, she's cool with it (being undead). She did things during summer that she's not exactly proud of, but most of them were great. She had a good summer, yet she refuses to remember them. If something's too painful she tends to force herself to forget. Something painful most have happened during summer to her. We'll find out why.

A/N: Anyway what you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with the Stoner

After getting out of the shower, getting all dolled up, I soon head for the kitchen. I sighed slightly, knowing I dreaded this the most, but I needed to do it.

I needed to meet up with my brother's teachers. Yay! Ugh.

Soon Elena came downstairs. I turned to face her. I was wearing a long lavender purple dress with pearl jewelry. I added extra blush just in case. My hair was curled. I swear if nobody knew any better and I was a bit older, you'd think I was the mother of the household from the 50's or something! "Do I look like an adult? As in respectfully parental?" I asked Elena, making sure. "Depends on where you're going." Elena told me. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. So...hair up or down?" I told Elena, while holding my hair up into a high pony tail.

"Sexy Secretary." Elena told me. I soon let it drop.

"50's hippy booze grandma." Elena told me. I rolled my eyes slightly and said, "Up it is." After fixing my ponytail I soon noticed something.

"You're feisty this morning. May I ask why?" I wondered. "I feel good, which is rare. So I decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff..." Elena, started but I cut her off. "This doesn't have to do with a _certain_ mystery guy, now does it?" I teased. "Maybe...wait how did you know I was with a guy on the phone yesterday?" She asked me. I started to slightly panic, but I quickly came up with, "Because you were ushering for our conversation to end quickly. Come on, Lena I **INVENTED** that trick! Especially when I was your age." I told her. "Oh, really? How many guys did you secretly date behind mom and dad's back?" Elena teased a bit. I smirked slightly. "A few... but they're not important." I told her, trying my best to not think of him. "Anyway...I got a _'meeting'_ to go to...so..um...wish me luck!" I told her, before dashing off into my car.

* * *

I still had an hour before the parent-teacher conference... until then, I decided to go to the hospital.

Elena and Jeremy had told me last night about the 'animal attack' that happened to Vicki Donovan. I knew from that, that it was the same 'animal' from the last one...so speaking. I soon went to go check on her to make sure she was okay. My family had pretty much grown up with the Donovan family. It probably explains why I had a soft spot for Vicki. She was just a troubled kid, like Jeremy...like me.

After compelling the nurse to lead me to her room, I was now with Vicki.

"Vicki...hey Vicki wake up!" I called her out, while shaking her shoulder slightly. She soon woke up. "AJ?!" She said in shock. I smirked slightly at that nickname. Its been a while since someone called me AJ...and from the way she said it and looked at me, I see no one informed her about my return nearly a month ago. That or she thought it was a lie. Well... it wasn't.

"Vicki...hey...I just came over to see how you were doing...are you okay?" I asked sweetly. "I...I guess." She stumbled, still in shock from seeing me. "Vick...I need you to tell me what happened last night. What attacked you Vicki...what attacked you?" I asked her. She looked at me for a long moment until her eyes blew up. "Oh god, his eyes...they were so black and the veins...and the blood. Everywhere...my blood! Vampire...it was a vampire!?" Vicki started to shout out.

I felt bad for the girl. I knew what I had to do. In order for her to not be traumatized and for the 'secret of the vampires' to not get out I had to do it. "It was an animal that attacked you last night. You lost a lot of blood then you blacked out...that's all you remember.." I started to compel. "It was an animal last night. That's all I remember." Vicki repeated. "That's all you remember." I told her. "That's all I remember..." She whispered before dozing off into slumber. I grinned slightly at her sleeping from.

"Night, Vick." I said before kissing her forehead slightly before leaving the room, compelling the nurse to forget my visit, while going out.

* * *

I was soon at history class with Mr. Tanner... the history teacher/coach. Just to point out he was, actually no...still is an ASS!

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? This is the third day of school and his skipped six of his classes." Mr. Tanner informed me. "Mr. Tanner are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?" I asked him slightly, annoyed. "Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickory Bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?" Mr. Tanner told me. I tried to resist an eye roll. "I think you've mistaken me for my Aunt Jenna. I'm the oldest daughter in the family. They were my parents too." I corrected him. "Right." He said to himself.

"Yes, but six classes? Are you sure? I mean it's kinda hard to do it." I told him. "Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Gilbert. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Mr. Tanner told me.

I understood that the drugs were effecting Jeremy, but damn it I didn't know it was that bad. I may have been smoking weed, doing pot, and pretty much dealing in the stoner pit, but even through all of it I still was able to make descent grades. B's or C's... and surprisingly A's too! However I found the ending of his explanation very offensive. What the hell did he mean _OTHER_ relatives?!

"There's my Aunt Jenna, my uncle, some family friends...but I'm their **SOLE** guardian." I informed him. "Uh- huh. Could there be?" Mr. Tanner wondered slightly. At that point, I felt like snapping his head off, but I resisted...instead I showed my anger. "What are you suggesting, exactly?" I said in spite, while slightly gritting my teeth. "It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?" Mr. Tanner asked me. "Well, it does have its challenges and ups and downs, but over all it's possible." I told him honestly.

"Wrong answer. It's an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Mr. Tanner criticized. I soon narrowed my eyes slightly. It took every bit of strength in me and a lot of self-control and restrain to not rip his heart out and end him right there and now. I soon took in a deep breath and calmed down slightly. Ever since I became a vampire, my instinct was to kill. Even though _somebody_ wanted me to relish in it and enjoy what the eternal life has to offer, I still chose to keep control.

From that I never had my first kill... and Mr. Tanner just wasn't wroth it anyway.

* * *

After having the parent-teacher conference with Mr. Tanner, we shook hands before we departed. I may have crushed his hand slightly with the handshake on purpose...but it's not like he didn't have it coming! Anyway I soon picked up some takeout food and got to home. Just in time for Jeremy to come home. I know it wasn't cool to do it and that he'll probably hate me for it, but I needed to confront him before it gets worse.

"Hey, I ordered some take out. Tacos. I had the urge for guacamole." I told him. Really I had the urge for blood, but also guacamole too. "No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy told me, as he was about to leave. "Hey! You. Sit!" I commanded him. He rolled his eyes and sat on the kitchen stool chair. "You know?...back in school, when I was about your age almost Elena's...I could eat my weight through nachos with extra cheese. It was a little habit of craving that I got every time I got stoned." I started to tell him.

"Wait...YOU get high!?" Jeremy asked me in shock, surprised and actually... impressed. "Did. Past tense. But, yeah I loved it. Anything to get a distraction from life. From reality. It was much easier back then. And it worked, but it didn't last long...it never did. Mom and dad would get on my back, but I didn't care...even some of my close friends lectured me on it. Either way it didn't last. I was hurting the people I loved. The people I cared about while doing drugs. In fact, in reality...I was really hurting myself by doing drugs. If I continued, my life would have changed. So would my whole future. I thank god I stopped being such an ignorant bitch and listened to all the warning signs instead of blocking them out. But hey I'm not saying I wouldn't like to go back on doing it again, it's just with my classes, my job, then taking care of you guys...I won't have the time and.." I told him, but realized he was gone. I sighed slightly. This was EXACTLY something I did at his age, but the only difference was... I knew what I was doing was wrong and how it would affect me... but I didn't care.

* * *

Hours later, Elena came home and told me all the information about the 'mystery guy' she was seeing.

"He's on a rebound and has raging family issues..." She soon told me. "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend... just wait until you find a guy with mommy issues, or cheating issues, or claustrophobic issues..." I started to tell her. I stopped right there before I could continue to that dark path I did **NOT** want to be reminded of. I just wish I could forget him, but I couldn't. His laugh, smile, and voice was burned into my head. I couldn't get it out. Every time I thought of him, my head would practically explode, knowing I'd hear him say my name.

_"Angelia..." _"Angie!?" Elena called out. I soon snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at her. "I'm sorry what?" I asked her. "We were talking then you spaced out. What were you thinking about?" Elena asked me. I shook my head slightly. "Nothing. It was nothing. I was just thinking about when I'll meet this guy of yours? You know once you fix all your little problems and stuff." I lied. She raised her eyebrow slightly, yet didn't say anything. I sighed slightly in my head.

Damn it, what's the matter with me?! Why couldn't I forget about this one random guy I met last summer!? But he's not just some random guy...he changed my life... he changed my view of life...he changed me.

Eventually Jeremy entered the house and I dropped everything. Literally and mentally. I soon walked up to him to confront him like earlier. "Jeremy? Jeremy where were you!?" I asked him. "More stoner stories? Look, Ang, I get it, you were cool. And that's... that's cool." Jeremy told me. "Oh, no, no, no!" I shouted in frustration while picking up an apple and using a bit of vampire strength and speed to hit him with it.

"Ow! Why? Why... why did you do that?" Jeremy asked me. "Listen up! I'm horrible at speeches but read my lips. Stop skipping class or you're grounded. End of discussion." I told him sternly as mom or dad would. "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy told me, before walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once again...just like me, only... I had it easy since I was my parents first child, and they had a hard time getting me to listen or understand. Jeremy was the baby in the family and since I'm practically the 'parent' here, him not listening to me, like I did our parents, was as if he had a death wish.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

After doing the usuals, I started 'inspecting' Jeremy's room. I had become something I truly hated as a teen.

I became my father, and or, mother.

"Jer?" Elena called out as she came into Jeremy's room. "No, it's me. The hypocrite police." I told her with dry humor. "What are you doing?" She asked me. "I've become my worst nightmare. I've become our parents. The ones who would violate a 16 almost 17-year-old girl's room in search of some pot, and they always succeeded? Jackpot. I see the hiding places hadn't gotten creative. I was pretty advanced at 16, he's not even trying." I started out rambling.

"What brought this on?" Elena asked. "Your asshole of a history teacher and coach, Mr. Tanner shamed me good yesterday at the parent-teacher conference." I told her. "You got tannered? Been there." She said surprise. " 'Discover the impossible, Ms. Gilbert.' Yeah, yeah. I got it. It's not like I already now I'm screwing up already." I said in spite. Tears stunged my eyes slightly at the thought of failing my parents and my siblings at being responsible for a change.

"You're not screwing up, Angie." Elena informed me. I shook my head in disagreement. "Yes I am, Elena! You wanna know why? Because I'm not them. I'm not her. Mom made everything look and sound easy. She made everything seem like a piece of cake. High school, marriage, having us... I can't do that and I might not be able to do it in the future. I sucked in high school, even though I passed. I have horrible luck with men, so I know I won't be in a wedding dress anytime soon. And having children is clearly out of the question! I keep saying and doing the wrong things. I'll keep on saying and doing the wrong things, because I don't know how to stop it. To change it. And no matter what I do, no matter how hard I'll try...he'll just get worse." I told her.

At that point a let one, just one tear allowed to fall down my check. I quickly whipped it off, before it could be seen much. "This is just the fear talking. You're just a little scared. We all are. But honestly Ang, you're not screwing up. We're just having a hard time grasping at the moment. Maybe later we'll get better. Are you going to be okay? I got to do something." Elena told me. "Yeah I'm fine. Where you going?" I asked her. "To...see Stefan." She told me. I let out a sigh and said,

"Alright, you can go. Be back by 10." I told her. She nodded and left. Once again I was alone. I didn't know how I was going to do this. Handling my parents death seemed easy, so was becoming a vampire, yet how come taking care of my siblings seem tough? Hell if I can survive as a vampire, control my blood lust AND learn so much about the supernaturals in just 3 months, then I must be able to be my siblings legal guardian right? I smiled slightly. I knew at this point, my vampire abilities might come in handy. The only problem was...which one should I use first?

* * *

A/N: Whatcha think? Anyway, Angelia was also a stoner too, but she was able to make good grades. How do you think Angelia will deal with Jeremy with her vampire powers. Will she compel him? Or something else? Also Angelia seems to be hung over heels for this random guy she met during summer time. Who could he be, why did he turn her (so speaking), and what happened between them. Why does she try so hard to forget him? We'll see soon. And don't worry the Salvatore's will soon meet the oldest Gilbert in the family eventually, just you wait and see!

Also special shout outs to you guys for following, reviewing and favoring my story! And to one of your comments, I think Angelia and Rebekah will have a rough relationship at the start, but might possibly slowly find themselves finding a common ground. They will have moments, but we'll have to wait and see once Rebekah comes in S3.


	3. Chapter 3: The Salvatore's Meet Ang

A day had barely passed and I was already making Jeremy's life a living hell. Well...at least more than usual. With my vampire speed and ability to wake up earlier than anyone in the household, I was able to hide Jeremy's drugs, lecture him for 4 hours straight...I used his phone to record my lecture and because of technology I was able to turn it into a ringtone and alert. I even went as creative as alarm clocks...and this was _JUST_ the beginning!

"So how was school?" I asked Elena, once she got home from school. "It was alright I guess. Hey remember when you were wondering when you could meet Stefan?" She asked me. I thought it over slightly.

_**"**__Angie_!?"

**_"I'm sorry what?"_**

_**"****We were talking then you spaced out. What were you thinking about?"**_

_**"**__**Angelia...**__**"**_

_**"Nothing. It was nothing. I was just thinking about when I'll meet this guy of yours. You know once you fix all your little problems and stuff."**_

I mentally cursed myself for accidentally reminding myself about that. "Vividly." I told her, uncertain where she was going with this. "Well, I invited him over for dinner. You can get a chance to meet him and Bonnie will get a chance to bond with him...don't ask why. Anyway it'll be tonight...unless you're too busy or something..then.." Elena started to tell me, but I cut her off. "No, no. I'll be there. I'd love to meet your new _boyfriend _Elena. Hopefully he's not like the guys I use to date." I told her, slightly mentally cursing at myself again for the painful reminder. "He's really great. I'm sure you'll end up loving him. Hopefully you won't steal him away from me." She teased. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Well pray to god if he doesn't fall for me. Cause lets face it?** I'M** **HOT****!"** I exaggerated. Elena giggled slightly and almost bursted into laughter. She soon walked off to her room out of the kitchen. I sighed softly.

Slowly but surely, I was getting my old Elena back. The one that was full of joy, was sweeter than candy and was just as rebellious as me. And loved to live wild sometimes. That's the girl I liked. The girl who was my main best friend. I understood what our parents death did to her. It changed her. And it didn't really help with the fact that she _sometimes_ think she's the reason why they crashed in the first place. For a brief moment, I did blame her for it happening, but I knew it wasn't her fault. It could have happened to anybody. But right there, just that short brief moment there was when the old Elena broke out slightly, and I intend on bringing her back permanently this time.

Slowly but surely.

* * *

The Salvatore's Meet the Abomination...(Oh boy!)

* * *

It was around night-time and Jeremy decided to not join us for dinner. Oh well...whatever. I was wearing a loose over large orange top and some pair of regular jeans. I had my hair out in wavy curls. Bonnie, Elena and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the beach, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie started to tell us. "Oh, come on. That commercial's like a constant loop." Elena told Bonnie. "Fine. Then how about this. I've been obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked us. Not for me it wasn't, considering all the _weird_ things that happened to me last summer. "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we should play lottery!?" I suggested. Everyone rolled their eyes at my awful suggestion. "Well, have you talked to Grams yet, about it?" I asked Bonnie.

Our family wasn't that close to the Bennett family, but after Elena got attached to Bonnie, she showed me to her and even though I was 4 years older than both of them, we tend to be best friends. I'm only 21 and by now I should refer Grams as 'Ms. Sheila' or 'Ms. Bennett'. But considering how strong we stood by each other, I still thought of her as my Grams. "She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked us. "I don't want to be a witch." Elena admitted. "I don't want to stay a vampire..." I muttered quietly to myself, knowing no matter how much I'll say it, it'll never change. It was my choice, but looking back at it... was it really worth it?

Elena soon poured to-go food into a bowl. I did the same. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't going to fool anyone." Bonnie pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders lamely. "It's worth a try." I smirked. Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes at my smirk. "Okay serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked.

I never understood why, but every time I come back from work, I always have the urge to arrange something around in the house. I placed the serving spoons somewhere and even I didn't know where they were at this point! I usually move a LOT of stuff around. It's why my bedroom looks more and more different every time you enter it.

Bonnie soon opened a drawer randomly and found the serving spoons on her first try. Huh... maybe she is a Physic after all... considering all the signs. "Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena stated. I rolled my eyes slightly at her 'statement'. It still didn't change the fact she was a witch and possibly a Physic, which I find hard to believe. The last part, not the first.

The doorbell soon rang. "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selves. And please don't drive him away like Dad usually did with yours? Thanks!" Elena told Bonnie and I before leaving the kitchen.

Unbelievable! I hoped I wasn't THAT hung over a guy when I was her age! Keyword: HER age, not recently...

* * *

"Birthday candles." Bonnie told herself, before opening an other drawer randomly and finding it on the first try again. She soon sighed. She quickly turned to leave, but bumped into me by accident, forgetting I was still in the kitchen with her.

"Sor.." She started out, but soon stumbled back in shock. I knew what was happening. Her witch powers could sense I was a vampire and...dead. "What happened to you?!" She exclaimed slightly. I sighed and looked into her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing happened to me. You felt nothing in me." I compelled her. I figure since she hasn't exactly activated her witch-like powers, she can still be compelled. I tested to make sure. She looked at me in daze, then looked down at the floor, then back at me.

"I...I'm sorry. Should have watched where I was going." She muttered before leaving the kitchen. Whew, that was a close call!

I soon left the kitchen and went to the entrance room to meet Elena's new boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. I noticed he and Elena were chatting and automatically stopped once they saw me. I froze slightly in my place but put up a good convincing smile for my little sister. "Angie, this is Stefan, Stefan this is my wonderful, big sister, Angie, I was telling you about before." Elena introduced us. "Hi." I said politely, sticking my hand out. "Uh..hi." He replied, while shaking my hand. We both smiled at each other, but it never once touched our eyes.

"I'm going to place up dinner. It'll take a minute. You wanna help?" Elena told Stefan, then asked me. "Nah I'm good. I want to get to know Stefan a bit, before dinner." I informed Elena. She smiled and nodded before leaving the scene. When I noticed she was gone and out of the scenery and ear shot, automatically I used my vampire speed and pinned him to the wall. He flipped me over.

"Who the hell are you!?" I yelled at him, yet Elena couldn't hear us. Thank god! "You have 5 seconds to tell me who you are or you're dead!" Stefan spat in my face. "No...you got 4 seconds to tell me who the hell you are or..." I started out, then flipped him over, pinning him to the wall harder than before and finished,

"You're DEAD!"

He started to stare at me in shock and confusion. I just waited impatiently to answer my question. "Can we do this more..._civilized_ for a change?" Stefan informed me. "You? You want to be civilized? You killed 4 almost 5 people this week!" I pointed out. "I didn't kill those people. You did!" He shouted out. "I never laid a hand on those people. Wait...aren't you a vampire?" I asked slightly. "Of course...aren't you?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Duh!" I told him the obvious. Then his expression grew more confused than ever. I felt the same way.

"If you didn't kill does people then who did?" I asked him suddenly. "My brother, Damon." He told me, not really happy about it. "Well keep your brother under control. And keep him AWAY from my sibling. I don't want them mixed up in this messed up supernatural crap." I told him. "Did you compel Vicki at the hospital, cause that had me baffled." He asked me. "Yeah." I sighed and nodded slightly, while releasing him. "So how long have you been a vampire?" He asked me in wonder. "About 3 or 4 months tops. You?" I told him. "Exactly 145 years." He told me. I looked at him, wondering if it was a joke, but I saw no sign of amusement in his expression after saying it.

"Impossible. I was practically stronger than you!" I pointed out. "Well I'm on an animal diet so maybe that explains why you're stronger than me." He told me. "Does Elena know what you are?" I asked him. "No not yet. I don't plan on telling her now. But I've never fed on her, if that's what you're wondering." He told me. I nodded slightly. "What about you?" He asked me. "Nobody knows I'm a vampire, except me and my creator. Anyway, if you're wondering how I got turned, I'll give you the short version. Parents died, left town, went to NYC, met a random guy, he fed on me, told me his little secrets, turned me, I, as usual, fell for him, I thought he fell for me. Long story short, I got my heartbroken and came back to town before summer was over. I haven't shut off my humanity or anything, so that's pretty much why my siblings haven't noticed I was dead...well...the 'undead' really." I told him. He nodded slightly.

"Please just...don't tell Elena or Jeremy or really anyone. About what I've become. They wouldn't understand and they'd be horrified and scared around me. I don't want them to know what I've become and I don't want them mixed up in this supernatural drama. You figure out how to deal with it, while I try to keep my family safe. Do we have a deal?" I asked Stefan. "Your deal is reasonable. I can live with it, but _'dealing'_ with the _'drama'_ isn't exactly easy, but I agree." We soon shook hands and went off to the dinner table.

* * *

After an unpleasant and boring conversation at the dinner table about high school stuff, I dared not interfere knowing the outcome of the drama. Soon the doorbell rang again. Okay, how many people did Elena freaking invited?!

We all soon went to open the door. I was behind Elena. I noticed Caroline and some random dude behind her with a leather jacket. The first thing I saw was his eyes.

They were so piercing blue!

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline told Elena. "Oh." Elena and I both said. I wasn't paying Caroline any mind anymore. I kept my eyes locked on the guy behind her. I could already tell the second I saw him that he was a vampire. And judging by the way Stefan was practically pleading for Elena to not invite him in, gave me a hint that this was his brother. Damon.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon complimented. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. Elena had invited him in and there was nothing I could do about it. But I was pretty confident I could kick his ass, if he ever stepped foot in this house again during the night.

* * *

After a long boring conversation, between the teens, Stefan, Caroline and I were eventually alone in the living room. She was babbling to Stefan about the history between Elena and Matt, while I used my vamp hearing to hear what was going on in the kitchen. Luckily, Damon hadn't tried to attack Elena. Yet.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan complimented to Caroline. I soon turned my head to see her scarf. Something didn't seem right. Now why would she have a scarf wrapped that tightly around her neck?... unless she was hiding something.

"Mm. Thank you. It's new." Caroline told him. "Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off? I'd love to feel the fabric." I suggested. "Oh, I can't." Caroline quickly added. "Why not? You ok?" Stefan wondered. I could see where he was going with this. "Um... all I know is that I can't take it off." She told us. Suddenly, Damon walked in. "What are you two kids talking about?" Damon wondered, referring to Stefan and Caroline. "We were just complimenting on her scarf." Stefan said smoothly. "Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up with the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon suggested to Caroline. "Um does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked rhetorically. To me she looked like she'd clean the windows, but yeah...dishes were out of the question.

"For me?" Damon pouted. Something clicked when I saw it. Huh, for a moment there, he almost reminded me a bit like...Wait a minute! No. No, no, no, no! I am not going to think about _him _right now...or EVER! "Hmm...I don't think so." Caroline informed him. Impatiently he looks her in the eye and says, "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

He compelled her.

"You know what? I gonna go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Caroline announced. "Great." Damon said, pleased. I scowled him slightly. Normally, I don't mind compulsion, but what Damon just did made me sick. You can't just force people to do things they don't want to do. At least I did it for good reasons, he did it for no reason! Or at least a selfish one...

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want." Stefan told Damon for me, once Caroline left the room. "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon corrected him. "Stefan's right, you know? She's a person, Damon. You can't just control her like some toy doll. I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, but what you are doing is wrong." I informed him. "So the Mama Gilbert finally speaks? You were so speechless, I thought you lost your tongue or something!" Damon teased. I gave him a firy look, that was my usual 'warning you' look. "All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan told him.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon informed him.

That's when he crossed the line.

I soon vamped out and attacked him and flinged him over the couch. He quickly got up and slammed me near a wall, far from the kitchen. He pinned me there and was about to rip my heart out, but I pushed him back. He stumbled back into another wall. I smirked slightly. Heated up he soon sped back over to me. I did the same with a lamp in my hand. I soon used it as a bat and beat his head with it at least once, until he caught it with his fist on the second. The lamp soon broke and he pinned me once again. I growled and pushed him off me to the ground. I pretty much scratched his face, as a lion would have attacked a human. Eventually, someone pulled me off him and slammed me near a wall. His face was vamped out. "**ENOUGH**!" He yelled in my face. I couldn't recognize the person from the face, but from his voice I could tell it was Stefan. I soon took in a deep breath and calmed myself down. My face went back to normal and so was his. Damon had disappeared.

"What happened? Where's Damon?" I asked Stefan, while saying his brother's name in spite. "He left. You nearly lost control. Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded slightly, while brushing his arms off my shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not the first time I almost killed someone." I told him, before leaving the scene to hide the 'now broken' lamp.

* * *

It was night-time. Nobody asked about the lamp (thank god!) and I had made an enemy. I was strong enough to fight Damon, but he was strong enough to pretty much kill me. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes and Stefan ending the fight before it grew worse... I would have been dead already. Than usual. What bothered me the most was that I almost killed Damon. Sure he pretty much deserved it, but I didn't plan on killing him, just maybe fighting him off for a bit to prove my point, that I would NEVER let him anywhere near Elena to cause her any harm. Or Jeremy. Tonight reminded me of an earlier experience. One I wished I could forget.

_'I woke up and my throat was in pain. My head was throbbing. And I was confused on my scenery. "Oh good you're awake." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned to look at him. Everything soon came back to me. "W- What happened?" I asked him just in case. "You're dead, sweetheart." He told me. I looked at him to make sure he wasn't joking. He wasn't. "I'm dead?..." I repeated to myself. It soon sank in. "I'm a vampire." I breathed out. "Not yet. You still need to finish your transition." He informed me. I nodded slightly. "You said, I must drink human blood to finish it right? Where can I find some?" I wondered. "It's easy. There's a bar right inside, that's full of people. Pick a victim, lure them out, then suck'em dry. It's that easy!" He told me. It sounded easy, but it wasn't. I soon got off the cold floor. I wobbled slightly on my knees. I soon tripped, but he sped towards me and caught me before I reached the ground. "Darling, don't tell me you forgot how to walk?!" He told me. I soon gained a bit of strength to stand myself up. I walked slowly but surely out of the parking alley and entered the bar, he was referring to earlier._

_It was full of music and people. I glanced at everyone in the bar as I walked by them. 'Pick a victim, lure them out, then suck'em dry.' His words rang through my head as a repeatedly reminder. I soon picked someone. He was a tan male. About an inch taller than me, about the age of 27 or perhaps 25. He had curly brownish black hair, he looked mixed. His eyes were hazel. I soon got courage and walked up to him. "Hi." I crocked out slightly, not really trusting my voice. He turned to look at me. He was sitting in a booth, across some other guys, who I assumed were his friends or something. He smirked smugly at me and scanned my body with his eyes. He soon looked up at me. "Well, hello there sweetcheeks." He teased slightly. I quickly glanced down at my own body and saw why he found me amusing. I was wearing a tight blue sleeveless top and a short mini jean skirt. I pretty much looked like a hooker. "I was wondering if you could help me out back. My..um... car broke down." I eventually came up with. He didn't buy it, but he nodded anyway. His friends were pretty much cheering him off as he left with me. His arm wrapped around my waist. I narrowed my eyes slightly, but chose not to restrain myself, making him think I was 'easy'. 'Men' I thought, which made me narrow me eyes even more._

_We were at the back alley of the bar. I pinned him against a brick wall and stared at his hazel eyes. They were full of lust. I smirked slightly and started to kiss him roughly. He kissed me back. We were practically eating each other from that kiss. I soon pulled away and started to kiss his neck as he started to squeeze my ass underneath my skirt with his hand. I let him kiss my neck briefly and I turned my head slightly to get a glimpse of my sire, who hid in the shadows watching the whole scene take place. He was waiting for me to feed on him. He seemed patient, yet another emotion struck him. Was it jealously? Anger? I wasn't sure. I soon turned my head back to continue kissing the guys neck. Eventually I opened my mouth and started to suck on the guys skin. He moaned slightly here and there. Eventually, my fangs went down and I bit into him. His blood flowed through my lips, down my throat. It was the must indescribable drink I've ever tasted. It was just...delicious. I blocked out the guys screams through the entire time. I eventually pulled back and sunked my teeth into his neck harder and violently. I wanted him so much. I wanted to suck him dry. "That's enough sweetheart. You've had enough." He told me, but I didn't listen. I barely heard him over the overwhelming and consuming taste of blood. "I said that's enough darling. You're going to kill him." He warned me. I still couldn't corporate. Eventually, he used his strength and ripped me off the man. _

_"I said: THAT'S** ENOUGH**!" He yelled out to me in a vamped out face. It scared me for a moment, for I couldn't recognize him, but I eventually calmed down, knowing I've seen his vamped out face before. Blood was sliding down my lips, but I didn't care. I looked over his shoulders and say the man behind him freaking out. 'Oh god did I do that!?' I screamed to myself, yet never said it out loud, knowing the answer to it already. He soon let go of me and sped off to the man. I dropped down to the ground and sat on the ground. "You shall not scream or run, or remember any of this. You shall do what I say no matter what." He compelled him. "What's your name?" "Roger." Roger answered him. "Well, Roger... I want you to go over to that girl over there and feed her your blood." He commanded Roger. Roger didn't hesitate on running towards me. He crouched down and revealed his wrist to me. I looked at his wrist then at my sire. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "I don't want you to die. I want you and I to live. For all eternity. It'll be fun." He told me, while smirking in the end. My eyes teared up slightly as I looked at Roger. "I'm so sorry." I told him, before vamping out and sinking my teeth into his wrist._

_This time with control.'_

I sighed slightly as I closed my eyes to go to sleep. What I didn't know back then was that I made a mistake. It wasn't becoming a vampire. It was letting the person I loved kill me in the first place.

* * *

A/N: There we have it. That was some first impression they all gave each other. Anyway, as it seems, Stefan and Angelia will get along for now and possibly be partners in some sense. Damon is Angelia's 1# enemy, but every friendship must start out somewhere? Eventually, their relationship will develop over time until they can find a way to tolerate each other. But they'll still be _up and down_ like Elena and Damon were _on and off_. Also the ending was obviously a small little flashback of what happened to Angie over the summer. She kinda had it rough, and this is just the beginning. You'll see more glimpses of her past soon.

Thanks for reading and see ya on the next chapter!

And my apologizes for not updating sooner. I _really_ wanted to update this story yesterday, but this site crashed and I couldn't access manage stories the whole day. Plus, I was busy getting ready to watch Teen Wolf. Anyway, sorry for the delay... hope the chapter makes up for it! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Ghost of my Ex- past

It was a typical morning at the Gilbert house. I was in the kitchen making some coffee as the T.V was on. It was on the news channel. I was talking and making fun of the idiot anchoring at the moment.

"Asshole. Stupid fuck." I muttered bitterly to myself. "Who are you talking to?" I heard Elena ask me as she entered the kitchen.

Normally, I'd get freaked out by it, but since I was a vampire, I was able to sense her before she took her first step down the stairs.

"Him." I answered bitterly. "The news guy?" Elena asked me. "Also known as Logan 'scum' Fell. Didn't mom ever tell you why Aunt Jenna left Mystic Falls in the first place?" I asked her. "Oh, no way. Him and her? He's cute." Elena told me. I scoffed slightly. "There's nothing cute about him at all." I told her. "Well why do you dislike him?" She asked me. I sighed slightly. "Well, Lena, here's one of the secret shames I had as a teen and never told you about..." I started out. She raised her eyebrow slightly in curiosity.

"We had an affair while I was 20." I admitted. Elena nearly choked on her coffee. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Yeah..." I started out. "But wait, I thought you said Jenna dated him...wait. Oh god," She mumbled to herself. I nodded while taking a sip of my coffee. "So uh...love triangle?" She suggested. I nodded.

"Yup. Love triangle... that was later cut an angle short." I informed her. Elena chuckled slightly. I shook my head slightly and soon examined her. "What were you doing anyway, before invading on my poor love life?" I asked her. "Well, Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she'd loan these safe deposits to her and founding council as a heritage display for the founder's ball." Elena told me. I soon peeked into the box slightly.

"Isn't that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I asked referring to our grandmother on our mother's side. May she rest in peace. "Originally it was great-great grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena corrected me. "Wow." I stated at how old these stuff really were. "How much do you think this stuff's worth? Like on eBay?" Jeremy soon walked in and asked us. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "You're not going to find out." Elena and I both snapped. "That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't just give it away." He told us. "She's not giving it away. It's just a loan. It'll be back by the time the party's over." I pointed out to him. Eventually, the doorbell rang. Elena went to answer it. "Hi." I heard a guy say, who I assumed from the voice was Stefan. "Hi." She replied back after kissing him. Eventually, they ended up making out upstairs in her bedroom. I groaned slightly.

Man, did I hate this sensitive hearing crap! For all I know, they could be having sex and I could be eavesdropping! That thought made my insides turn. I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust Stefan with Elena, but I sure as hell knew I liked him better than Damon! At least he didn't have the whole 'murdering' vibe rub off him.

* * *

Family Ties and Loosens

* * *

The Founders ball was today and I wasn't looking forward to it. But considering Elena was going on an official date with Stefan to the ball and I had to be the 'parent' in the family, I had to go with them and keep watch from afar to make sure _'things_ _went well properly'. _Honestly, I didn't care much about Elena's love life, but since it's with a FREAKING VAMPIRE, I need to be on alert. For all I know, he might be like Damon on the inside and just playing saint with me only in my presence.

I was in Elena's bedroom with Bonnie and Elena.

"Delicate flowers vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie debated. "Tough call. Can you mix them?" Elena wondered. I laughed slightly. "What?" Elena asked me. "Look at you getting all dolled up for your date. You look happy...ish." I told her. "Well, I am... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." Elena told me. I couldn't help but smirk at her last sentence. It reminded me of that Black Eyed Peas song. "But don't let it stop you from telling me whatever you wanted to tell me as soon as you came over." Elena eyed Bonnie. I looked between them in curiosity. "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie told Elena. She really didn't want to tell her, just by looking into her eyes.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena demanded. "Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if this gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie started out. "Really?" I wondered. "Do you know what happened with his ex girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked Elena, while ignoring my earlier comment. "I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena told Bonnie. I failed at resisting an eye roll.

NO WONDER THEY'RE SO FUCKED UP!

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie admitted. I narrowed my eyes slightly. This didn't sound like Stefan at all, but I barely knew the guy so I couldn't judge his character just yet. Also I found this story strangely familiar to the one I heard during summer time.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena stated. "I just wanted you to know." Bonnie told her. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena informed her. It was true, only except for the fact that when it came to secrets, Elena wouldn't rest until she figured it out. Luckily... becoming a vampire had improved my lying skills. The only way she'll ever know is when a few years pass and I haven't aged yet. That was the only thing I dreaded the most. Hopefully, that'll be a long time from now. I say a good 16 years...give or take.

* * *

I soon arrived to the ball. I wore a yellow, orange like dress that went above my knee. It was like a short cocktail dress. My hair was out flowing and curled out wavy. It was always naturally wavy if you think about it. So far, from earshot, Elena and Stefan seemed to be having a good time. I soon decided in order to survive the night, I might need a drink. I figured a good glass of wine would be in order.

"Angie." I heard a vaguely and mocking voice say behind me. I turned around to face him, not even trying to hold back a scoff.

"Logan." I said disgusted as if it were a sinful word, not to use in church. "It's good to see you." Logan started out. "I wish I could say the same thing, but the feelings mutual." I informed him, "One way or another... I knew you'd be here." (Given the fact he was a Fell) "You knew?" He asked me slightly. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I dreaded. Why do you think I'm trying to get drunk to begin with. The only thing that's holding me back is the whole 'authority' thing. Other than that, I'd suck that entire bottle of wine down to the bottom." I told him, pointing to a bottle of wine, behind the bartender. "But were secretly hoping." Logan added over what I said. "And now that I have..." I trailed off, trying to escape. "Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have more insults and dirty things to say to me. I can tell." Logan stated, while blocking my way. "You have a wrinkle and your hairlines receding." I started out, referring to his 'bald spot' about to commence. "No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan asked me. "Yea...No." I told him sternly near the end. Logan chuckled under his breath a bit. "You haven't changed a bit." He commented. "Oh, yes I have. I'm stronger, tougher, and over you." I stated, before walking off.

Man did it feel good to shut him down!

He had no right to screw me over the way he had. Especially with my OWN aunt!

_'He doesn't deserve a glamorous thing like you.'_

I froze slightly at the voice. I just fucking wish I could get him out of my fucking head! It's days like this when I just wish I had wished I hadn't went to that bar.

If I didn't go to that bar, I wouldn't have met him.

If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't have become a vampire.

And if I never became a vampire, the sirebond would have never existed.

And if I never had this sirebond, I would have forgotten him easily.

See the pattern here?

But a good thing did come out of it. I moved on, I learned the truth of Mystic Falls, and I was now prepared to protect my siblings from any vampire who dared tried to feed off of one of them.

* * *

Hours had passed and I noticed Damon was up to something, yet I played along pretending I wasn't eavesdropping on him from afar. He wanted some sort of necklace and sent Caroline for it. Either way, I knew it wasn't good... but as long as Elena wasn't hurt tonight because of him... I felt fine.

"Don't shoot!" I heard Logan exclaim, "Only need a refill." I looked at him with a smug look on my face. "Shooting implies caring." I 'burned' him with the comment. "Feigned indifference. I like it." Logan complimented. As if I really wanted that from him? "I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really like it if you'd just leave me alone." I told him. I didn't feel like wasting my energy on him.

"I'm sorry, Angie. About your parents." Logan told me. I looked at him in semi surprise, but hid it well. "Thank you." I accepted his eulogy, "Just a summer late." I breathed out, for him not to catch in much. "I came to the funeral." He told me. "I know. I saw you." I nodded. He was wearing a black suit that day, and stood over a hill trying to hide from the crowd. From me.

"Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls again, I thought maybe... well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right. I know you're still young and you probably won't forgive and forget in an instant, but I want to make things right by you this time." Logan told me. I looked at him for a moment. "Her name was Monica, wasn't it? And let's not forget the fact you had 'forgotten' to tell me you were in a relationship with my AUNT while we were together. Hmm... must have slipped your mind?" I shrugged, before walking off, giving him the cold shoulder.

* * *

Hours later.. there were plenty of bars to go to, but I kept finding Logan approach them. Maybe I should head home... but I couldn't leave Elena by herself. She may not know it but deep down, she needed me tonight. "Vodka tonic." I heard Logan say to the bartender near me. I groaned silently to myself.

He just doesn't give up does he?

"Ok, I know this is probably going to be a strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan told me. I sighed slightly, knowing I had no choice, but to listen to his little sob story. "Shoot." I told him. "It's persistance, groveling, commitment. Take your pick." He offered to me. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. "My aunt fled town because of you. Fled." I told him in my, 'You have to give me something better than that' voice. "I was young and stupid, and things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anybody." He claimed. My eyes stayed narrowed. "Bringing up how my life went down the drain? How low of you. But, if allowed, how would you make things better between us?" I asked him.

"Well, more groveling of course. A recap over the past few years soul-searching. Cheese fries." Logan admitted me. "How obvious?" I added sarcastically. "I know my audience." Logan said sheepishly. I soon sighed slightly. "Yes to lunch. Don't call me; I'll call you...if I feel like it." I told him, before walking off. I decided I'd give him one last chance to prove himself. It may seem like a step backward from the guy I was last with, but I was really hoping in the end we'd be close friends...and that he'd take my mind of_ him_ for a while. Hopefully.

* * *

I soon decided I was done with the bars and went to see how Elena and Stefan were doing. I couldn't find them inside, so I went outside.

"Stefan?" I called out, as I saw someone dragging a body with him. "Angie. Hey..." He started off. "Oh my god, is that... Damon?!" I asked him, referring to a knocked out raven haired man. "Yeah. I spiked him with vervain. It'll keep him down long enough to get him out of here. I'll need your help to drag him to the boarding house." He told me. "But I can't leave Elena." I told him. "Elena will be fine. It'll only take a couple of minutes." He told me. I debated on it briefly, then soon grabbed Damon's legs, as Stefan held his arms.

We then lifted him off from the ground and sped off. I did my best to keep up with Stefan in his direction. We soon made it to the boarding house. We carried Damon in all the way to the cellar. Stefan sat him down and locked the door. Damon was still unconscious.

"So... you're just gonna leave him there forever?" I wondered. "No. I'll wait for him to desiccate, then after a good 50 years, I'll move him to a different location." He told me. I nodded slightly. We were in the living room. "So...um...how was the date? I kinda tuned out most of it." I asked him. He sighed slightly. "I think I blew it. Damon ruined the night and Elena's becoming suspicious." He told me.

"She knows?!" I asked a bit steamed. "Not yet. But I'm not gonna wait when she does." He told me. I nodded slightly. I didn't want Elena to know, but it's not like I can make her forget about her 'suspicion' towards Stefan and move on with her life. I could, but that would be wrong. I'd be taking away her free will for a selfish cause. I just couldn't do it.

"What are we going to do? Elena isn't the type of girl who goes her whole life not knowing the truth. She will find out eventually." I started out. Stefan sighed and nodded in agreement. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to fit Angie in this episode, other than figuring out her past with Logan and her helping Stefan get rid of Damon. Don't worry, slowly but surely I'll reveal a bit more info how what happened during her time away from Mystic Falls and how its changed her to the better. I'll update in a few days. Hopefully, I can clear up my scheduale in time...)


	5. Chapter 5: The Not-So-Perks of Being Me

After leaving the boarding house, I was exhausted from the night. By the time I managed to be one block away from my house, I was already able to sense two people in the house. And the disturbing fact Jeremy was having sex. I groaned tiredly and soon decided to sleep in a far away motel temporarily.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Before it was even 6, I fled the motel compelling the manager there that he never saw me stay the night over. I went back home, stripped off my outfit from last night and placed on a purple floral top with a business work mini skirt in brown. I placed my hair in a high pony tail and added a bit of makeup, before drinking some coffee. I could hear movement throughout the house and the brief awkward conversation between Elena and Vicki in the bathroom. Eventually, I heard Elena descend down the stairs towards the kitchen. I already knew what she was going to ask me as she spotted me in the kitchen, sipping on my daily coffee. "You're up early." I 'played' along.

"Angie! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked me. I nodded slightly. "Try blocking it out. It works best." I told Elena. "And you have _no_ objection?" Elena asked me surprised. "Elena, I may be both your legal guardian, but keep in mind, I'm still your beloved older sister. Besides, personally, I'll grade him a D. He could have been craftier and at least put an effort to sneak her out. But I give him a B for being so bold in not hiding that a secret." I told her, "Oh and I won't be home for dinner, so you'll have to dial for take out. Again." Elena eyed me slightly stating, "Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're going to go out with Logan."

I nearly choked on my coffee hearing her say that. "Yeah, in hell. I'm not going out with Logan. I'm going to show up and torture him on what he missed out on. Oh and have you heard from Stefan, since the date?" I stated than asked in slight curiosity. "Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. _**"Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh explain in a few days."**_" Elena told me. "But didn't you call him?" I asked her. "Nope. Not going to either." Elena stated. "Okay then, if you're okay with that." I sarcastically stated before drinking a few sips out of my coffee mug. "No, Angie, I'm not okay with it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena stated. I nodded at her statement.

"Good for you, Lena. But are you okay?" I asked.

She shrugged causally and said, "I'll be fine.", before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

After finishing my coffee and leaving the house, I went to pay a _certain_ Salvatore a visit.

"Hey, Stefan." I stated, casually walking into the boarding house to his room as if I owned the place. "Angie? What are you doing here?!" He asked mildly surprised to see me. "Honestly, I don't have much to do other than stand Logan up... so... I was wondering if I could help you with Damon." I told him. "Help me how?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrow up in curiosity. I shrugged a bit. "I don't know.. I thought you'd have some ideas." I stated. "I don't, so you can leave now." Stefan stated, while leaving the room. I followed him downstairs saying, "Okay, fine. But at least tell me how he's doing. I want to know if he's suffering."

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan told me and some other guy who was human. "Who's this?" We both asked Stefan referring to each other. Stefan sighed and tilted his head to the side. "Zach, this is Angie Gilbert. Angie, this is my nephew Zach." Stefan introduced us. I waved softly at him awkwardly not sure what to say. "Nephew?" I wondered. "It's a long story." Stefan stated, "Just know I had a human half-brother and that Zach is descendant from him making him my nephew. In a long sense." I nodded slightly at the brief information.

"Is she like you?" Zach asked Stefan. "Yeah, but she's harmless." Stefan informed him. "Unless you piss me off." I added with a small innocent smile. Stefan gave me a warning look causing me to mouth "I'm joking!" to him. "You're going to school?" Zach asked Stefan. "Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And, Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Stefan reminded him. "Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked him. "What would he say? _**"Hey, Elena, uh, sorry for lying to you early about the fact I was keeping being a vampire and locking my vampire brother in my basement a secret from you. Hope you still love me!"**_ Actually, thinking about it right now... it might actually work." I sarcastically quipped. "I can't lie to her again, Zach. She already knows I'm hiding something."

"Trust me I'm stalling her as much as I can." I stated. "How?" Zach wondered. "Well, she is my sister, so it pretty much sums it up." I stated. Zach looked at me with wide eyes and looked at Stefan, who shrugged in response. I soon thought of something. "I got an idea! What if I watch Damon while you're gone to make sure he doesn't escape." I declared. "I already have Zach up for that job." Stefan told me. "What if I help Zach? I mean, he's just a human and he can't stand a chance against Damon. Remember the last time I fought Damon? He's older than me, yet I was pretty much able to kick his ass and keep up with him. Besides I don't mind. It's not like I have anything important to do." I told him. Stefan gave me a look and sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"I promise not to eat him while you're gone." I informed him, referring to Zach.

Zach didn't find this much comforting, but Stefan didn't care much and left.

"Unless he leaves me no choice and I start getting hungry.." I quickly added once Stefan was out of ear shot, causing Zach's eyes to widen more and me to smirk cockily to him.

* * *

Many hours passed and I got bored. I was in the kitchen drinking some tea and reading out of an old newspaper. As a kid I'd always skip to the comics in the end. I still do that despite my age. Unknowingly, I dozed off on the kitchen stool drooling on the newspaper and with the hot cup of tea still in my gasp.

_'The airline was a complete bust and to make matters worse I couldn't call for a taxi since they wouldn't stop by me! So I ended up catching 3 buses that were horrible as fuck. Either the drivers were mean, the company were rude or pervertive or the children were just bad to the mid section of a dry meatless chicken bone!_

_ After a while, I soon carpooled with a nice blonde girl that seemed about my age and was in college in her district. I politely asked Rachel (her name) to take me to a certain motel to stay at. She was the nicest person I've ever met that day since coming to New York on day 1. The only problem while being in the car with her was that she could TALK. She'd yap and ask me about anything and never stopped unless it was to catch a quick breath, which sadly only lasted 5 seconds every 30 minutes._

_Finally her car ran nearly out of gas and we pulled up to the nearest gas station. As she pumped the gas, I went to a bar that was across the street since I was practically starving. The minute I entered the bar nearly 3 or 5 of the people in there eyes fell on me. It lasted for a split second before they all went back to their own business. I sighed and smiled slightly. Another reason I liked New York wasn't because of the shopping and the nice city lights, but because unlike Mystic Falls, nobody knows who I am and could careless if I was new in town or not. They simply did not care about my reputation or held it against me if I do something entirely different from it. I was another nobody to them... which was okay with me._

_I went up to the bar and ordered some fries and some vodka._

_"May I see your Id ma'am?" The Bartender asked me. I pulled out my driver's license and showed him. He looked at it over at least twice, before giving it back. He then fulfilled my order and pretty much 10 minutes later my drink and fries came up. Once he left to work on another customer, I started drowning down my sorrow._

_It has been 3 weeks since my parents death. I left Mystic Falls 2 weeks ago, because I didn't feel like having pity from anyone. They'll feel all sorry for me and want to support me and all that crap. I don't want it and I don't need it. They obviously wouldn't understand, so I left them a note and phone message before leaving. Oh course I got angry text messages and phone calls from Elena, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna, but I'm sure they've calmed down and accepted my decision by now. _

_I sighed and brushed a strain of my hair back. This summer, I'm going to get over my parents death. I'll move on, be happy and start life out fresh. _

_How hard can that be?_

_"Okay ma'am that'll be..." The Bartender started out to tell me the price, while slipping me the bill._

_"That's alright, mate. Why don't you put that on my tab? Anything she orders, I'll pay for." I heard a voice come out from behind me with an accent. I turned my head to face him. He smirked down at me saying, "Well, hello stranger."'_

I gasped out slightly, forcing myself to wake up.

No, no, no, no, no! I can't! I can't be thinking about him! Not right now! Just when I was about to move on...

Suddenly, I looked around the kitchen in alert.

Where's Zach?

I soon heard signs of struggle coming from the basement and in an instant sped down to investigate. On instinct and quick thinking, I quickly pulled Zach about of Damon's grasp and pushed him further into his cell.

"Keep it up, Damon. And you'll fade out faster." I reminded him bitterly. He chuckled humorlessly and groaned slightly. "Great. It's you again. Mama Gilbert." Damon started out. I smirked slightly. "Call me whatever you want. It'll be the last thing you'll ever be able to do until you desiccate." I told him. I soon snapped my eyes over to Zach. "And you, my friend, are extremely stupid for being down here in the first place without telling me!" I snapped.

"You were sleeping." He told me, grunting slightly as he tried to get up.

When I ripped him away from Damon, I guess I tossed him to the side too hard that his back was cramping in pain.

"You still should have woken me up!" I stated.

"You looked peaceful." He added.

I eyed him slightly. "Are you flirting with me, Salvatore?"

"What? No!" Zach quickly defended himself. I nodded at his reaction. "Good cause you're not my type." I stated. Zach rolled his eyes and soon Stefan sped here in the basement to join us.

I knew I smelt musty cologne somewhere...

"What's going on here?!" Stefan asked concerned and alert. I thought over the details slightly.

"Well, Dreamer boy here lost a few brain cells and came down here to have a tea party with baby boy blue and nearly got killed during the second round if I hadn't have woken up in time and forced him away before he ended up becoming somebody's missed breakfast." I told him. Stefan looked at me confused and nearly bewildered. He looked at Zach, who just translated, "I came here to check on Damon, things got out of hand and she pulled me away from him when he started choking me."

Stefan nodded slightly and looked over me. I grinned mischievously and started walking towards him muttering, "Told ya you needed my help.", before leaving the basement.

* * *

A few hours passed and I was in the kitchen finishing up my second cup of tea.

"I know you can hear me, Mama Gilbert." I heard Damon say from the basement. Due to my vampire hearing, I could hear from afar and below, but since he was so weak, his voice was very faint. But I could still hear him clearly.

Well... more or less, to be honest.

"Yeah, but I can still ignore you, talking basement door." I informed him, before taking another sip of my tea. "Look. We got off the wrong foot. If you let me out, I'll even go as low as to take up Stefan's bunny diet and lay off the humans for a while. So what do you say Mama G?" Damon nearly negotiated. I thought it over for a split second.

"**_IF_**." was the last thing I said, before leaving the kitchen.

I could have sworn I heard him mutter out 'bitch' and other cursing words in frustration, but maybe my ears are playing tricks on me?

I smirked confidentially to myself.

Did he really think that'd work? That I'd fall for that trick? Well.. he's mistaken. Here's what'll REALLY happen.

_If_ I let him out, he'll act all weak and near innocent on me, then get his sneaky hands on some blood bags and the second he feels a little bit more strength he'll knock me out and lock me in the cellar to rot. Yeah... that's not going to happen. Especially the part where he'll end up killing everyone in Mystic Falls, because like he would do, he'll get pissed and take his frustration, anger, pain and vengeance on someone else, causing this small town to decrease in population.

And by someone, I mean all the innocent human's in town.

Sure, they're not all innocent... but nobody really deserves to die.

Especially in the hands of Damon.

I sighed softly.

I would truly never live with myself _if_ Elena or Jeremy died because of Damon. Not only would I have failed them as a guardian, but as their older protective sister as well. I need to protect them at all cost. Not just them, but also Caroline and Bonnie. They're just getting too close to the supernatural, knowingly or not, for their own good. I might as well add in Vicki and everyone else that's close to me and Elena. Me because I'm already supernatural. Elena because she's dating a vampire and unknowingly getting mixed in with the supernatural world that she should NOT be a part of! Funny though, but I always saw myself as a protector when I became a vampire. With power comes great responsibilities is what Peter Parker learned as Spiderman. I learned it too. I also might as well be the protector of this town.

Angelia the protector/guardian

How ironic is the name? They might as well have named me _Angel_, but to which its own I guess?

* * *

_I looked up at him and was stunned._

_He was...wow._

_I knew better from experience than to fall for charming looking guys, but I couldn't help myself to find him highly attractive. I honestly don't know what got me first._

_The voice or the deep blue eyes?_

_I soon realized I was practically staring and quickly looked down at the ground, before finding it in me to look back up at him. I smirked softly. "You didn't have to do that, you know? I can pay the bill myself." I told him. He eyed me slightly up and down as if he were searching for something. He soon smirked softly down at me. "Why is such a dazzling jewel like you by yourself in a bar like this?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes slightly._

_Great. Now he's hitting on me..._

_"And why do you assume I'm alone?" I asked with a small smirk forming on my lip. I soon went on, "Wouldn't you believe me that I'm actually engaged and have 2-year-old twin girls at home with my sister, from my first marriage, being put to bed right now?" He chuckled under his breath slightly. "I wouldn't." He told me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders casually. He soon took a seat on my right. "You don't mind me sitting here do you?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Not unless you keep talking to me." I remarked. "Ooh sharp tongue." He chuckled. I chuckled slightly as well. _

_"Oh, I'm just getting started." I stated, before taking another sip of my vodka._

* * *

I gasped out and nearly fell off the couch if it wasn't for my quick reflexes to prevent me from falling. I was in the living room on the couch a good distance away from the fireplace.

That's weird.. I don't remember falling asleep?

I suddenly heard footsteps running throughout the house. I could also sense a racing heart beat and death. With curiosity, I walked off following the sound with my vampire hearing. Eventually my walking fastened and I bumped into someone. She screamed in shock when she saw me.

It was Caroline.

"Caroline?! I asked confused on why and how she got here. "Angie?" She choked out scared and stunned. As if I already knew what had happened, I grabbed Caroline by the arm and lead her out of the house quickly and safely. "Run and don't stop until you're on school grounds!" I yelled out to her, as she ran off like a person would a marathon.

When I turned around, I got automatically jumped by Damon. Since he was weaker than me I was able to twist his arm causing a few bones to break. I soon punched him to get him off me, but somehow he flipped me and threw me against the wall. Hard. My vision blurred for a second and during that second, Damon staked me to the side. I let out a scream in pain as he dug it deeper that it would be hard to take out. Before I could even do anything to stop him, my world went dark.

* * *

Slowly my vision was coming back. I couldn't really make out images despite the fact I'm suppose to have a great vision. It was dark and I was probably out for a while. After a while, I soon got my vision back and saw the person in front of me.

It wasn't Damon.

It was Stefan.

"St-Stefan?" I started out. "Oh thank god you're awake." Stefan sighed in relief. "What happened?" I asked him. "I don't know. You were unconscious when I got here." He told me, "Are you okay?" I nodded slightly. "I will be once I pull this st.." I started out, but Stefan cut me off. "I already pulled it out, he told me showing me the bloody stake in his hand.

How was I able to be unconscious through that?! I mean, I know I was knocked out for a while, but wouldn't I be able to feel a little bit of pain since getting the stake out would hurt more than putting it in? "Thanks." I started out. I tried pushing myself up, but I failed miserably. "Hey. Let me." Stefan told me. He soon took a hold of my hand and got me up on my feet. I leaned my back against the wall for support not trusting my numb legs and sighed as I looked at Stefan.

"Where's Zach?" I asked him. "He's dead." Stefan informed me. I nodded softly.

"Yeah, I figured." I told him. "Where's Caroline? She was here earlier when Damon got out." "She's probably at home right now. And Damon's gone. I don't know how long you were out, but I'm assuming a good 5 hours or so, considering how long it's taking your sides to heal." Stefan informed me. I nodded softly at the sort new info. Suddenly, I felt odd.

Something wasn't right.

My left hand felt light, when usually there was this weight force on it.

I looked down at my hand and looked frantically around it in panic.

No.

Oh god.

This can't be happening..

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked me. I showed him my hand and said, "My hand. I've always worn my daylight ring on my left hand and first finger. Now it's not there anymore! It's gone!" I told him. He thought it over slightly and soon closed his eyes in frustration and reopened it to look at me. "Please tell me you took it off at some point?" He begged. I eyed him slightly. "Stefan. There is NO logical explanation as to why I would want to take off my daylight ring for even a second. Since the first day I got it, I've never once taken it off. It's my ticket to the outside world during day time. Stefan, my life depends on this ring! And Damon stole it! Without it, how will I be able to face the world in board daylight again?!" I told him firmly.

I soon ran my fingers through a few strains of my hair. Before I could pace around, Stefan held my forearms and looked at me. "Hey. Hey. Look at me. Look at me. I promise I'm going to get your daylight ring back. I promise." Stefan told me. Even though it didn't help much, it still helped calm me down for a bit.

He soon walked off with the bloody stake in his hand. I eventually followed him to make sure he had everything he needed to take down Damon. By the time I got down the hallway, I heard a heart beat and a door swing open. On instinct, I had myself hidden in the house in the hallway up against the wall. I soon heard a voice.

"What are you?"

That voice.

It was very familiar.

I was practically praying in my head that this wasn't happening. I slowly turned my head to the side to have a glimpses of the entrance doorway where Stefan stood, while still keeping myself hidden in the hallway.

It was Elena.

I mentally cursed myself as I turned my head back and wet back into hiding.

Great. What else could go wrong?

"What are you?" Elena asked firmly, with a staked in her hand. How did she find out?! But the real question here was where did she get her own stake?

"You know." Stefan stated. He seemed to be calm about this.

"No, I don't." Elena denied.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan stated.

"It's not possible. It can't be." She said in denial.

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan didn't ask, but warned and informed her.

"What are you?" Elena demanded.

I embraced myself for what I knew was coming next.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan admitted. I almost envied him for admitting it out loud. All was silent after the claim until...

"I shouldn't have come."

And Elena took off.

After a minute, I soon came out of hiding to see Elena, her car and Stefan were gone. I went out near the door way and waited for a good 20 minutes or less and soon Stefan popped up back. "How'd it go?" I asked him softly. Deep down, I was mad and felt like yelling over my lungs, but I knew that wouldn't work. We knew this would happen soon enough. That she'd find out eventually. And besides, he didn't really have another choice, other than to tell her the truth. Lying would have made the situation even worse. It took a lot of courage for him to admit it to her, so the last thing he needs is to be yelled at.

"How do you think it went?" He asked me rhetorically. I sighed slightly nodding my head.

"I'll go talk to her." I told him, ready to walk off. Before I could leave the porch, an arm grabbed mine and pulled me back to face him. "No. No you can't do that." He told me. "I can and I will." I stated stubbornly. "No, I won't let you. You don't have to do this. If you talk to her she'll know what you are as well." He stated.

"I am! You can't tell me what to do. And since we're all coming out of the closet, I might as well do the same with her, because I'm tired. I'm tired of all the lies and unfaithfulness. I have to tell her before it's too late and she'll hate me for it. She may be your girlfriend, but she's my _sister_. Shes been my sister since birth and we've always been each others best friends. We've never lied to each other. Granted, I don't mind lying, but I hate it. I hate lying even if it's for a good cause. As for Elena, you're her boyfriend... she'll forgive you at some point, but what about me? I'm her _sister_! Do you really think she'll forgive me if I tell her too late rather than too soon? And even if she does forgive me and accept me like she might with you, it wouldn't matter. Every time she'd look at me, she wouldn't see her sister, instead she'd see a monster who's been living with them this whole time. Because her real sister is dead. And shes been dead for 4 months now." I told me, before hesitantly going back inside the boarding house.

Stefan thought it over for a moment, before taking out his phone to dial Damon to negotiate on my daylight ring. As he did so, I was in the kitchen trying to wash off the blood stain on my shirt. I sighed softly as it was becoming hard to take out.

It was true.

Everything I told Stefan was true. I always thought it, but I never once said it out loud before. Now that I have, only one thing ran through my head, that I already knew before.

I'm about to get screwed over again in a matter of time.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'll update soon, but it might take a while. Also sorry if there's a few misspelled words or not, I was in a rush and had to rewrite everything after my computer crashed (I seriously **HATE** it when that happens!) -_- Anyway.. thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and catch _The Original's_ tonight!


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping Elena in the Dark

_Hours had passed and no matter how hard I tried, nothing could drive this man away. Usually I'm the queen when it comes to being a huge turn off, yet this guy wouldn't budge._

_He just wouldn't leave me alone._

_"You know, I should be going now. I've been here for far too long than I expected." I started out about to start moving. "No, stay. I enjoy your company. Perhaps I can take you to your future destination when we're done here." He told me. "Done with what?" I asked him._

_"Talking. Chatting. Mingling. That sort of stuff." He started out, pouring himself another glass of whiskey from a bottle the bartender had 'generously' gave to him after he had a brief staring contest with him. _

_How odd?_

_"Now, jokes aside, tell me about yourself." He started out. I eyed him slightly._

_"What is there to tell?" I questioned him. "See, that's your problem darling. You're not very opened up. We've been chatting here for what seems 2 hours and all you've done is throw witty remarks in my face. Nothing wrong there, but what are you hiding? Hmm?" He told me. I turned to eye him. "I'm hiding nothing." I stated without a doubt. He looked into my eyes as if scanning for something he most definitely couldn't find. "Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked me._

_"Not if you promise to tell me yours too." I stated._

_"Fair enough, darling. Fair enough." He claimed. I rolled my eyes slightly not even trying to hold back a scoff._

_"Angelia Gilbert." I told him. _

_He hummed slightly. "Angelia Gilbert. How exotic?" He started out with a smirk. "Alright, alright. Now tell me yours." I stated. "Well, sweetheart.. I am called many things, but I'd prefer if you'd call me... Nick." He told me with a devilish smirk._

_"Nick." I repeated soaking in the name, "How domestic?"_

* * *

After leaving the boarding house last night, I sped into the house and went straight to my room. I quickly changed out of my clothing and washed my previous wardrobe.

I really do hope the blood stains come out.

I quickly went back into my room and looked inside my closet, moved clothes around, pulled out a heavy locked clothing chest and unlocked it with my necklace key to drink out of the blood bags I had locked in there. When I had first came back home after summer I had only some clothing, but mainly blood bags in my luggage. I obviously relocated my B-bags to my chest and locked it up just to be on the safer side.

When morning came Elena seemed anxious to leave. I wanted to tell her right then and there, but since she was still vulnerable to the supernatural world I decided against it and wanted to give her more time on that matter, until I broke the unfortunate news to her. As for Jeremy?... He was still.. Jeremy.

I called campus and told them something really important came up at work and I would be missing a few classes tell then. Sure it was a lame unrealistic excuse, but it was all I could come up with. I'm literally stuck inside my house unable to go into the sunlight without burning up! I'm sure nobody took my excuse seriously, but since nobody cared they took it anyway. I got a few calls from Logan that I happily neglected on answering and Jeremy came home early.

Honestly, it was very boring at home. I wanted to go outside, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. Even going downstairs was almost like a deathtrap with all those windows and their practically see through curtains. So I basically lounged around the house all day, doing the best I can in avoiding the sunlight. Jeremy found it a bit odd seeing me at home since I wasn't at home all the time, but didn't really question it. Yet.

Until then, I cleverly avoided him as much as I could which was pretty simple since he pretty much stayed in his room all day.

Yup, everything was pretty normal here.

Of course until Vicki showed up.

Something was off about her. Sure she seemed pretty much the same to me but, she was giving off a weird vibe. Since the curtains were undrawn, it was okay for me to enter the kitchen. "Hey, Vicki. Its been a while. How've you been?" I started out. "AJ, what's up? Oww, my head." Vicki groaned out. I frowned slightly. "Vicki? Is everything alright?" I asked her. "Duh, of course I'm not okay! I have like.. like a major headache right now." Vicki whined.

"She's high." Jeremy added.

I nodded slightly even though that was clearly not the case.

Something was very wrong with Vicki. And it was obvious that it wasn't just some drugs she got addicted to.

After successfully leaving the room without being noticed, I called Stefan. (Yeah, I kinda had his cell number on speed dial at the moment, since last night)

**"Hello?"** He called out almost cautiously. From that I can only conclude that he was with Elena at the moment. **"Stefan, I'm not on speaker phone, right?"** I asked to make sure.

**"Yes."** He told me.

**"Yes, I am or yes, I'm not?"** I asked him cautiously.

**"The last part."** He muttered a bit. This could only mean I had to end this conversation quick before Elena becomes suspicious. **"Please come by the house as soon as you can. Vicki's here and ... I think something is wrong with her. I need you to check her out, cause I'm getting weird vibes."** I quickly informed him.

**"Okay."** He stated, before hanging up. I hung up as well. A few moments later I sensed a new presence and went towards the kitchen. There I found Matt and Jeremy confronting Vicki.

"Just turn it off!" She demanded.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked. "The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." Vicki told him.

_"You know darling, just in case your feelings overload you could just... turn it off."_

My eyes widened slightly.

No.

This can't be.

Well, it'll explain why I'm getting a weird vibe from her.

She's transitioning.

**_"...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falla cemetery." _**I overheard the TV_._ It was on the local news channel.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy stated.

Thus proved my theory of Vicki.

Also... last night? God, I need to be more active in Jeremy's life! He could have easily died last night.

After a while, Vicki freaked and left the kitchen. We all followed her, but I hid in the shadows as Elena and Stefan entered the house. Once the door close I let out a sigh.

I better get my daylight ring back and quick!

I quickly ran up to Stefan.

"Hey, Elena! You don't mind if I borrow your boyfriend do you? Thanks! Bye!" I quickly stated, before dragging Stefan away from her into the kitchen.

"Okay we have to make this quick and quiet. She might overhear us." I whispered to him. "Fine, but hurry." Stefan whispered back.

"Something's wrong with Vicki. I think she's becoming a vampire." I told him. "You're correct. Damon must have gotten to her last night." Stefan informed me. I held back a frustrating yell not wanting to alarm anyone, really Elena. I swear to god, Damon will get his ass kicked for this. I swear... "But why? Why Vicki?!" I couldn't help but ask. "I don't know. Maybe to play with us. He knows how much Jeremy cares about Vicki and he knows that you and Elena care a lot about Jeremy. And.." Stefan trailed off.

"Oh my god.." I realized, "Vicki's unstable and could hurt Jeremy or Matt. And they're upstairs!" I tried my best not to raise my voice. I soon sped off in a different direction but stop and hid myself in a corner since Elena was still in the entrance way. Stefan went back to her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her.

"Does it matter? What did my sister wanted to talk to you about?" Elena asked him. I knew that was coming.

"She was..uh worried about Vicki. She asked me if maybe it'll be a good idea to send her to the hospital, but I told her I could help her myself." Stefan lied. "My sister doesn't know what you are right? She doesn't know you're a vampire?" Elena asked him cautiously. I raised my eyebrow curious of what he would say. He stayed quiet for a minute and soon said, "A-No. No, she doesn't know." He lied. Elena nodded softly. "Good. I don't want her or Jeremy to know about it yet. I mean, I know Angie can handle a lot of things, but this... I don't think she can handle this. At least not right now." Elena told him.

What's that cliché word again? _The irony of it all_? _If only she knew_? Hmm... something like that. It rolls off the tip of the tongue you may say?

Stefan nodded understanding the situation. "So... all she wanted to talk about with you was about Vicki?" Elena asked. "Yeah, she..._ really_ cares about Vicki and wanted to know what was wrong with her. I can help her though." Stefan told her. Elena eyed him slightly. "So you do know what's wrong with her?" Elena stated. "Yeah." Stefan confirmed. "What is it?" Elena asked him.

"She's transitioning." Stefan told her.

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked.

"A vampire." Stefan revealed.

"What?" Elena said shocked. So, I guess they're on good terms now?

As it seemed like they were distracted, I took this chance to super speed all the way upstairs.

I practically prayed in my head that I went by unnoticed or didn't make any sort of sound. I soon went into Jeremy's room only to notice Jeremy and Matt were panicking. "Jeremy? Matt? What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"She was fine, and then she just-she just freaked out." Jeremy told me. "I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt told me. "I will and so will Elena." I informed him. When I turned around I spotted Elena and Stefan by the doorway. "Can you track her?" I asked him, ignoring Elena standing beside him for a moment. "Yes." Stefan told me. "Good, then go." I told him, before leaving the room. Stefan went downstairs as well and left the house in search of Vicki. All Elena, Jeremy and I could do was wait.

They waited in order to hear a call from Stefan or Matt that they found her.

I waited because I had no choice.

Dammit, next time I should get a spare day light ring!

Soon the doorbell rang and Elena went for it.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." She informed him.

From the tone of her voice I got concerned and left the sitting room towards the entrance. There I found Damon and Elena. My eyes crackled a bit, but I resisted the urge to turn right there and attack him.

It was hard and I pretty much had to bite the insides of my cheek until they nearly bled in order to keep control.

"Stay away from me." Elena warned him.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... where's Vicki?" Damon asked.

"Looking for Vicki. You know, Vicki? The girl you traumatized?" I reminded him, forgetting Elena was still in the room. "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes of yours. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon stated.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena quipped.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked.

"You're changing the subject." I muttered out.

"Well, aren't you observant. By the way you can keep this." Damon told me, throwing back my daylight ring. I caught it with ease. "It's not really my color." Damon stated. My eyes cracked a bit at him. He smirked and whistle slightly and pointed near Elena. I quickly unshifted my eyes before Elena could see.

I seriously need to have more control on my abilities. Slowly but surely I'm starting to get weak. And I hate that Damon's the one making me weak.

"Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house. Especially the ones closest to you." Damon smirked, briefly referring to me.

"Get out!" I yelled out, throwing something at the door. I wasn't sure what it was, but thank goodness it didn't break. Elena was still there, but didn't ask me why I threw whatever it was at him. Instead she went back into the kitchen without saying a word to me.

Hopefully what just happened, won't come back as a brief mention later today.

* * *

It was completely dark right now. (Damon came by around late 8).

And there was no word of Vicki from Stefan or Matt.

Things were getting worse, to the point where I had to compel Jeremy to get some sleep. The last thing I wanted was for him to look like a freaking zombie by tomorrow. As for Elena she was outside on the porch talking to Stefan.

They were out for a minute and eventually before I even knew it, Elena ran back into the house and fell to the floor sobbing. I, being the concern older sister and legal guardian I am, couldn't help but give her a good 10 minutes of space, before interfering.

"Elena, honey, what's wrong?" I asked her as Mom would have in a calm sweet voice. Elena didn't respond, but wiped her tears away and sniffled a bit. I crouched down to be at eye level with her and cupped her cheek to look up at me. "Elena, what happened?" I asked her.

"Stefan and I broke up." She told me quietly, not trusting her voice.

I nodded softly. I soon brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Elena. Elena, look at me. Honey, I know it hurts. Hell, I've been through the heartbreak a million times and it still hurts like a bitch every damn time. Elena, I know it hurts right now but know this. You fall in love again. You always will. And the next time will be just as special as the first. And it'll hurt just as much as the first. But remember, you'll fall in love again. It's only a matter of time." I told her. "But you don't understand!" Elena stated frustrated, but dared not continue what she wanted to say.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I don't understand. Tell me why you guys broke up?" I asked her.

"He uh... he has a secret. I promised to keep it, but I can't be with him because of it. It's just... I know it's hard to understand but I can't be with him because I'm scared of how I'll have to live with his secret on my conscience every day." Elena told me. I could tell what she meant and didn't push my way in this time.

"That's okay. That's okay. Now go upstairs and maybe sleep it off. You'll be fine." I told her. A part of me wanted to compel her pain away, but I resisted. After all she'll be fine. One heartbreak will lead to many so.. she'll need to learn from the first one in order the handle the future ones better. Elena nodded and soon got up and left. I got up as well and after giving her a head start, I went up into my own room and locked my door shut. I soon took out my chest drinking out of my B-bags, knowing they'll come in handy for me in the future.


	7. Chapter 7: Helping Vicki!

(^Note sarcasm in the title)

Morning came and I was the first one up as always. I got a text 15 minutes later from Stefan to meet me up at the boarding house. I agreed anyway and got dressed up before leaving.

Yup, being extremely close (in an alliance way) with your sister's now ex-boyfriend wasn't weird at all.

Nothing strange there.

Nope.

Once I got to the boarding house I made myself announced.

"Hello?! The parental guardian's here. What's your emergency?" I quipped. I got no respond and went into the living room. "Angie? We're up here!" I heard Stefan shout out from upstairs.

We? Hmm...

I soon sped all the way upstairs and stopped dead-end on my tracks. My eyes shifted.

"You."

"Mama G."

I immediately lunged myself toward my least favorite Salvatore. Before I could even touch him some _tried_ to hold me back.

"What the hell?! Stefan!" I shouted frustrated. "Angie stop! You do not want to hurt him." Stefan informed me. "Actually, she does." Damon teased with his menacing smirk. It only made me more heated at him than I already was. "Stefan!" I shouted out for him to let go. "No. Angie, keep control. Damon's not worth the time and energy you'll spend." Stefan informed me. I kept on struggling out of his grasp, but eventually gave up knowing he'll never let go unless I quit now. "Fine." I muttered bitterly to myself. Damon smirked as Stefan hesitated to let me go.

"Stefan." I said in a warning tone. He soon let go. I turned my head to the side and was shocked to see Vicki standing there.

"Vicki?" I started out.

"AJ? What the hell?!" She started out shocked and deeply confused. I mentally face plumed myself for giving myself away that easily. I seriously need to have better control or else Elena or worse, Jeremy could possibly find out. Just replace Vicki with one of my siblings right now and then we'll see how that situation will turn out.

"What is she doing here? I thought you lost her?" I asked Stefan. Last night while everyone was asleep, Stefan briefly called me to inform me that he lost Vicki and would look for her the whole night. I thought he'd never find her. "Lost is a strong word, Mama. I prefer she went out for a long stroll and we went out looking to make sure she was safe." Damon interfered. I narrowed my eyes. Even his voice annoys me to no end.

"I asked Stefan. And you don't even care if she's safe. You went out looking for her because you didn't want to be found out. That vampires are in Mystic Falls." I informed him. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you actually care about this stoner?" Damon rhetorically asked me. "She's not just a stoner. She's Matt's sister, who is Elena's ex but mainly friend. And to me, Vicki's one of my first younger friends." I informed him.

"I'm still here, wondering what the hell is happening. AJ, you're...?" Vicki started out.

"Yeah." I stated.

"But how?" She asked.

"Summer." I stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"Free will." I told her.

"Bullshit." She scoffed.

"I know." I admitted.

"Does anyone..?" She started out.

"No. Just me, Stefan, Damon and my creator." I told her.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Yeah." I stated, "Ironic isn't it?"

"Tell me about it." She nearly chuckled out.

As this was going on Stefan and Damon looked between us.

"What?" We both asked.

"Nothing." Stefan muttered, while Damon just scoffed and turned from the scene.

Like I said earlier, Vicki's one of my friends. And finishing each other's sentences just proved that.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to be stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked Stefan.

We were all seated at the moment. I sat next to Vicki, Damon sat the furthest from me and Stefan was across from Vicki. "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do along." Stefan told her. "Believe me, I know. You're gonna need all the help you can get." I informed her.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon muttered as he looked through the new paper. I turned my head quickly to look at him. "What? What did you say? You killed Logan? Logan Fell?" I asked him. "Yeah, what about him?" Damon wondered. I gapped at him slightly and tried to keep my anger under control.

I know I didn't like Logan much, but goddamnit I didn't want him to be killed! Even _he_ didn't deserve death as much as the next guy.

I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, trying not to feel guilt for not even spending a brief second with him during his supposed last days. It was the one most noticeable personality trait both Elena and I had in common. Feeling guilt when it wasn't even our faults to begin with.

"What is that?" I heard Vicki ask Damon. I turned my head to gaze at the compass in Damon's hand. "This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon stated. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

That compass.

Something was eerily familiar about that compass.

"If you're worried about being found out, why don't you just skip town, Damon?" I asked him, knowing he would unknowingly do us all a favor by doing that.

"We should all be worried." He stated.

We?

Why do I keep hearing this 'We' stuff?

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki soon asked. "Here." Stefan told her, handing over a cup. "What is it?" Vicki asked. I wondered too. I knew from the smell that it was blood (I think?), but seriously, what kind of blood was that? It smelt like rotten meat, minus the actual meat. "It's what you're craving for." Stefan told her.

Really?

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon started out. "What is it?" Vicki repeated. "Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan encouraged Vicki.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon stated to Stefan.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan told her. "You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." Damon told her.

"Or, just to be on the safe side, you can just drink from blood bags from the hospital. It'll be a little tricky at first to steal them from the hospital, but I'll help you until you get the hang of it." I suggested to her.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You can easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan told her, referring to both Damon and my suggestions.

"Hey!" I stated offended, "I'll help her remember."

"Don't listen to them. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line and she's the reason why I nicknamed her Mama Gilbert. Like all mothers she's taking the safe side and feeling remorse. Remorse's a bitch. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon told Vicki.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan told her. "Stop scaring her, Stef. Look, Vick, our actions don't define us... but Stefan's right on one thing. We choose our own paths. Stefan picked the animal diet, Damon picked the hunger games, and I picked the safety caution. It's your choice to pick. Are you going to go Animal, Bag or Human? And remember, you have all eternity to make it right, so if you make a wrong choice, you can always fix it in the end." I told her. She nodded at my advice, which I'm surprised as well turned out to be a good one.

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked Stefan. I grinned slightly. Damon scoffed and left to room muttering something I pretended I didn't hear. After Stefan gave Vicki a refill I soon heard the voice I dreaded to hear again.

"Stefan? Stefan?"

Elena.

It's rare days like this where I just wish she can disappear and go somewhere else.

Why is she even here if she broke things off with Stefan?! WHY?!

She's just making my life extra difficult without even knowing it...

I looked at Stefan with my signature puppy dog eyes. He sighed and said, "Hide for now, I'll figure out a way to make her leave." before he walked off. I mouthed 'thank you' to him before looking for a place to hide. Soon Vicki got up to leave. She was gone for a while. Curiosity struck me and I slowly creeped closer near the stairway. Luckily, no one was there so I quickly sped down the steps to avoid making a sound. I went passed the living room and spotted Vicki in the kitchen with Stefan and Elena. I hid myself in front of the door and placed my ear up against it.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have this massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead?" Vicki rambled out. I tried to hold back a chuckle.

Vicki. Classy Vicki.

I moved away from the door to let her open it and leave. She looked at me surprised. "What are yo-?" She whispered out. "Shh!" I hushed her silently. She shrugged and continue to walk off, but stopped mid-way and turned. She soon reentered the kitchen ignoring me.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki started out.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked her.

"Jeremy." Vicki told her.

Huh, well that escalated quickly.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena told her. Okay, ouch. I get we have to keep Jeremy safe, but anymore? Why not not right now? Anymore seems a bit harsh. Hey, I didn't say anything when Elena and Stefan were dating. I gave them a slide!

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki informed her.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena tested her.

Stop testing people for once in your life!

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki stated.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. (She pretty much read my mind there.) You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena told her.

Now the ending part... not so much.

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki lashed out.

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Elena warned her.

I pushed the front door a little open to see a peek of what was happening.

"Or what?" Vicki tested her, while having her in a chokehold against the wall.

I take it back... THAT escalated quickly! But to be fair, she did provoke her a little..

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 yeas and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki threatened her.

"Vicki." I whispered harshly.

She looked over at me briefly and rolled her eyes, before letting go of Elena and coming towards me. Once she left the kitchen and the door swang closed, by itself we were face to face. I took a hold of her arm and sped her all the way upstairs. Unknowingly we went into Stefan's room and barged the door open with our impact.

"What the hell was that?!" We both shouted out. We took a minute to think it over. "You are in no level to know that yet. Maybe when you're a little more advanced, sweetheart. Now, why did you threaten Elena?!" I told her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "She threatened me first, the little bitch." She muttered the ending part.

"Hey, that's my sister we're talking about!" I stated.

But to be fair Elena can sometimes ... and I mean **_sometimes _**... be a bitch.

But that wasn't the case.

"Look. Just stay up here and away from Elena, okay? She's my sister and I don't want you _'ripping her head off'_, okay?" I told her. She sighed a bit and soon nodded. "Okay, I'll try. But it won't be easy." She told me. "Yeah, I know. I felt the same way." I told her.

"About ripping her head off?" Vicki asked.

"No! About having the need to kill. Your emotions are all wired up into one thing... hunger. I know, I've been through that stage myself. It was hard the first week, but I was a quick learner. I'll help you, I promise. I don't care if it takes a whole month or maybe even a year. I'm gonna help you, because I care, Vick." I informed her. She grinned softly.

"AJ?" She started out.

"Yeah?" I wondered.

"Can I see Jeremy? You know, if I get this whole vampire thing under control?" Vicki asked me.

I shook my head. "When you get this whole vampire thing down. And yes, you can still see him once you have everything under control. Just-Just make sure you keep the whole vampire thing a secret and don't use your powers around him or show any sign of your supernatural ability. If you can pretend to be human long enough, you can and will still see Jeremy." I told her.

"Thanks. I knew I always liked you the most out of the Twins." Vicki teased. I rolled my eyes at that nickname.

For some odd reason, everyone mistakes me and Elena as twins. Sure we look-alike, but we're completely different people. For starters I'm 4 years older than her and second even IF we are twins, we most be the ones with split personalities.

She's compassionate; I can be selfish... not all the time, but still.

She's an A-B student; I'm pretty sure I guessed my way all the through kindergarten to highschool's senior year.

My hair's darker than hers and her eyes brighter than mine.

Also, she tends to date the good guys, the 'Mr. Perfect.' the ones that will do ANYTHING for her if she asks, while I end up with the cowards, (insert issue here) disorders, and losers.

Yep, we're definitely twins, right?

But... I can't help but wonder how we're both born on the same month and day, but different years?

* * *

It was now dark out (Elena was gone) and I decided to call Jeremy.

**"Hello?"** He started out unsure.

**"Jerbear!"** I teased out.

**"Angie?"** He both groaned and questioned out. He always hated that nickname since I've given it to him when I caught him sleeping with his teddy bear last year.

**"Why are you calling me?"** He asked me, almost suspicious.

**"Just wanted to check on you. You know, I haven't really seen you much. Are you okay?"** I asked him. I could picture him shrugging when he said, **"I don't know. I don't care. I just want to know if Vicki's okay." "Trust me, Jer, she's okay."** I informed him.

**"How do you know that?"** He asked me.

I bit down my tongue to prevent myself from yelping in panic.

**"I..I just know. I have a feeling she's going to be okay."** I told him.

The line went quiet for a bit.

**"Look, uh, I gotta go. I'll see you later tonight."** I started out.

**"Okay."** He stated..

**"Bye, Jer."** I sighed, before hanging up.

I stared down at my phone a bit, until I overheard Stefan and Damon talking downstairs.

I sped down to find the two of them outside, Vicki included.

Oh no.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Damon encouraged her.

Vicki nodded with a small mischief smile on her face, before getting into position and speeding away in a blink of an eye out of sight. All eyes widened surprised.

"Uh...my bad." Damon started out. I sped out the door way to see my eyes weren't deceiving me.

She was really gone.

Out in the woods.

Out of our reach.

Possibly to go home.

Where Matt might be.

Oh. My. God.

MATT!

"My bad? MY BAD?! Fuck. What's wrong with you?! She could be going into town right now! Dammit, Damon!" I started out frustrated. "Calm down, pussy cat. We can get her back." Damon stated. "Screw you." I decided to censor myself that minute, before taking off. I'm sure Stefan did the same.

_"You check the school, I'll check her house."_ I heard Stefan say.

_"Okay good, know get out of my head!"_ I demanded.

* * *

I reached the High School and saw they were throwing a Halloween party.

What the hell? HOW did I _not_ know it was Halloween?! I practically was called_ "The Halloween Queen"_ during freshman year, while everyone else was called Homecoming.

Newsflash ladies, being the Halloween Queen will always be 10x more exciting than being the freaking Homecoming Queen.

I soon say Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler Lockwood chatting. When they broke off, I walked in.

"Angie? What are you doing here? And you're not in costume?!" She gasped as if the last part was more important than anything else. "Caroline, hey, I'm looking for Vicki. Vicki Donovan. Have you seen her?" I asked politely. "No, I haven't seen the stoner anywhere. I heard she went missing or something?" Caroline told me.

Dammit! Oh well.. maybe Stefan will have better luck.

"Okay, well, thanks Caroline. Oh wait. Forgot._ That day when Damon attacked you at the boarding house and I saved you? Forget that ever happened. You were at whatever you were that day having the time of your life. Also in the future, if I ring for you and say 'come' you come to me ASAP, no matter what. Because I have a feeling I might need your help in the future. Now forget this conversation ever happened. I came by and asked how you were, you said you were fine and I left. That's all you need to know. Have a splendid day."_ I compelled her before speeding off.

I stopped when I spotted Jeremy and Elena with Matt.

"The hell they're doing here?" I muttered to myself as I walked up to them.

"Jeremy, Matt, Lena, hi." I started out calm. "Angie? What are you doing here?" Matt asked for both Jeremy and Elena.

Apparently, I'm an outcast out here.

"I just came to see how you guys were doing this year. I have to say, the party looks amazing as always. Caroline did a great job as she had done years before." I come up with, "By the way, not to sound like a cruel bitch, but have you heard from Vicki?" I asked Matt. "Yeah. I've actually seen her too." Matt told me. "Really? Where did you see her?" I asked him. "At home, but.." Matt started out, but I cut him off. "Is she here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt told me. It took all self-control and will for me not to laugh, smile or chuckle.

Oh he had no idea...

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena soon panic.

Oh great.

"I'll go look for him. Stand clear." I stated before walking off.

"Of what?!" Matt shouted out to me, but I ignored him.

I walked through the crowd using my super hearing. I heard dumb things, stereotypical things and a few disturbing things too, but I couldn't hear any sign of Vicki or Jeremy. It's like they weren't even in the damn building!

"Jeremy! Vicki! Jeremy! Vicki!" I called out occasionally, but got no response. I heard Elena was doing the same in another hallway. I soon went out to the back to find Vicki or Jeremy. Once I got near, I heard a commotion happening and ran towards the sound quickly.

"AH!" I heard Elena scream.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" I heard Jeremy cry out.

I hid myself in the dark corner as I foresaw Vicki getting staked by Stefan. I couldn't contain myself anymore and let out what sounded like a gasp and being choked at the same time. I covered myself and turned away from the scene in shock.

Vicki was dead.

* * *

I sped back home and went up to my room. I started wiping the tear stains off my face and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible and brushed my hair back. I made myself look a little decent and tried to be strong. Cause I knew that even though I lost Vicki, Jeremy lost Vicki as well. And I knew how much she meant to him and how much it'd hurt him deeply as well.

I soon heard crying from Jeremy's room and knew it was Jeremy. I soon left my room and went into his with a brave face.

"Make it stop. It hurts." Jeremy said to himself.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." Elena informed him.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Jeremy cried out.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, my god." I muttered to myself trying to hold back tears. I went up to Jeremy and hugged him tight. Elena did the same. We both held him and confronted him for that moment. In though this was a sad day, I have to admit this was the closet I have ever been with both of my siblings.

Soon Elena released and left the room.

Now's my chance.

I whipped a bit of Jeremy's tears off and stared into his eyes deeply.

I know this was wrong, but I had to do it.

Jeremy had just lost our parents and went into drugs because of it.

Vicki was the only good thing left in his life.

There's no way he'll ever get pass this. Who knows he might even attempt committing suicide!

No.

It's better this way.

I sighed before letting the words flow through my lips and watching his eyes dilate.

He looked hypnotized under my gaze and stopped crying.

While I'm at it, I might as well help him with other things.

Things I've been meaning to get rid of in the past, that are just holding him back in life.

* * *

Once I was done, I left the room only to bump into Damon. I stuck out an arm in front of hm to prevent him from entering Jeremy's room.

"Don't go in there." I told him.

"What are you talking about Mama G.?" He asked confused.

"My name is Angelia Gilbert. You can call me Angie or Ang. I already know why you're here. To take away Jeremy's memories? I already did that. I took away his suffering. Now in return I want you to lie and say you did it. I don't want Elena knowing about me yet. I'll tell her when the time's right. And as for you, Damon Salvatore, you're probably wondering why you even owe me a favor. Well, maybe that's because I might help you in the future if you help me now. So, do we have a deal?" I informed him.

He stared at me stunned, but didn't say anything. Instead he moved out of my way. I walked past with a small smirk on my face.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Salvatore." I quipped.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the last chapter, I was running low on inspiration. Seriously, that was all I could thing of! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also school's back in session for me so, I'll probably will start updating late. Hope you guys can forgive me, but school has to come first and I can't focus with my fanfics when I'm SO behind!

Don't worry I'll upload a second chapter either later today or tomorrow.

Until my school work clears up, I'll have to suffer the wrath of algebra. -_-

Thanks for being understanding!


	8. Chapter 8: Friends Comes and Goes

A day went by and it seemed Vicki's death was being covered up. Instead everybody thought she ran away like her mom. It was fine and all since I didn't want the truth going out either, but it made me curious as to way it was covered up. Surely Damon wouldn't be able to compel the whole newspaper editing team, right? Either way it was still kinda strange.

After getting dressed and fixing my hair in a ponytail (I don't have enough time to style it lately.) I went downstairs to find Elena looking almost miserable on the couch. I'd say her situation was almost laughable if I didn't know she'd be involved with vampires. Still. Her facial expression was just hard to even hold back a silent chuckle for. I soon sat next to her by the couch and saw how serious the situation was for her. She didn't even acknowledge me sitting next to her, nor entering the room. I shook my head slightly, while patting her leg softly.

"Stop being such a downer. You're wallowing." I told her. "So are you. Kind of." Elena told me. "Kind of? To be fair, I was dumped. You can still make yours work." I informed her. Elena rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." Elena reminded me. I scoffed a bit. "Don't be too kind. He's an ass. Anyway, what's he doing?" I asked Elena, while looking over at Jeremy doing something in the kitchen. "Homework." Elena muttered to me. I raised my eyebrow a bit.

Well, that's news to me...

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy asked.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to make sure my ears weren't deceiving me.

"Because I'm busy with my homework." Jeremy told me. I tried my best to hold back a smirk.

"Since when do you even do homework?" I played along.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so.." Jeremy soon trailed off. I grinned at him slightly.

Note to self: Compulsion always has an addition side effect to it in the mix.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena quipped.

"Some sort of replicant. Who knows, he could be freaking E.T for all we know!" I quipped as well.

"He can hear you." Jeremy stated.

I chuckled slightly and gave Elena a soft pat on the back before getting up to leave. "Where are you going?" Elena asked me.

"Out." I stated, before walking out leaving her alone with her other noisy unanswered questions.

I soon got in my car and drove off.

Honestly, I don't really need my car much now that I can run at an almost high rate. Almost as high as the speed of light. But it'd be weird not to use it. Also I didn't want to grow any suspicion so I'd park my car near the Wickory Bridge, hide it and leave. And when my day is almost over, I get back to the car and drive back home making it seem like I'm actually using my car to go places. Plus this way I can save up on gas so... it's a win/win.

After abandoning the camry, I soon sped near the Salvatore area and pulled out my phone to dial Damon, only to realize I don't even know his phone number.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself at my stupidity.

I was so overwhelmed last night that I didn't even remember to ask him for his phone number.

I shook my head and soon went into the Boarding house, hoping I'll find him there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out in case.

I got no respond, but heard voices indiscreetly away. I followed the voices until they became much clearer. One I could already recognize as Stefan's, but the other one not so much. I knew I've heard it before, but it was on the tip of my tongue.

That voice.

_That_ _voice_.

I soon entered the room and stopped dead-end on my tracks. Both Stefan and the blonde turned to look at me in the living room. Stefan looked at me confused. "Angie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh my god." I breathed out as she grinned at me.

After a long silence I couldn't contain my excitement anymore.

"Lexi!"

"Angie!"

We both before speeding up to each other halfway and hugging to death.

We could have hugged all day and not need air to breath, but we eventually let go anyway. "Lexi, oh my god, how are you?" I asked her. "I'm doing well. How are you doing with everything?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes a bit and nodded my head. "I'm hanging in there, but thanks to you it's getting much easier." I half-lied.

Blood wise I was okay.

Emotionally is a different story...

Stefan looked between us surprised and nearly bewildered.

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" He asked us. Lexi half face plumed the side of her face mouthing 'opps' and looked over at Stefan. "Uh, yeah, we do." She started out. "Lexi's pretty much a friend of mine I made during summer, or at least the ending of it. She saved me and placed me on my B-bag diet. I've been on it ever since, thanks to this girl." I told Stefan. I soon turned to look over at the blonde again. "By the way, not like I'm not excited and happy that you're here because I am but, what are you doing in Mystic Falls anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm here to spend the whole day with my other best friend on the only day I get to see him. His birthday." Lexi told me, keeping her eyes on Stefan. I looked between them surprised.

"Wow. Small world?" I wondered on how both Stefan and I conveniently became friends with the same person. Sure it happens sometimes, but it was still a bit strange. "So it's your birthday, huh?" I rhetorically asked. "162nd." Stefan informed me unknowingly. I nodded a bit not finding that even the slightest bit odd to live up til your 162nd birthday.

Thank god I'm still 21!

"Well then, congratulations." I told him half heartily on his accomplishment to live that long. It was obvious that I was still mad at him for killing Vicki. I mean, I know she was unstable and was going to hurt Elena and Jeremy, but killing her was _not_ the right way to go! She didn't deserve to be staked! Stefan could have easily knocked her out, or stake her to the side to make her weaker and speed off with her, or to make it super easy just snap her neck!

He didn't have to kill her! My best friend. One of my best friends, and he killed her! I guess I wasn't too upset over Vicki because she was kind of a lost cause at some point, even though I would never admit it, but the fact that I told her numberous times that I would help her and that I'd promise her everything was going to be fine went down the drain was what was killing me inside. And of course I felt guilty for not saving her. I was right there, I could have sped away with her, I mean she wasn't even a week old. She was still young and weak. I could have taken her! But no. I was too damn afraid of being found out by my siblings. And because of this Vicki's gone. She's dead.

Matt's sister is dead.

Jeremy's girlfriend is dead.

And one of my best friends is dead.

If you look at it from that perspective it kinda makes the situation even worse, plus that fact that Jeremy and Matt and pretty much every other citizen in Mystic Falls (except, Elena, Stefan, Damon and I) had no clue she was even deceased!

It was really sad when you think about it.

So yeah... I'm still mad.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts and saw Stefan and Lexi were chatting.

"..Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" Lexi asked Stefan, I assume they were talking about his birthday or whatever.

"Funny you should ask." I heard Damon enter and say.

"Well I wasn't asking_ you_." Lexi informed him.

So she doesn't like him either?

Welcome to the club, population: Pretty much the whole town if they stopped worshipping him like a freaking idol because he's good-looking with killer blue eyes.

"There's a party at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends, yeah you too Ang." Damon tried to persuade us.

I was pretty much shocked he didn't try to insult or mock me this time.

How queer?

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan stated.

Case closed.

"Well, it's not _for you_. It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon informed him.

Huh, I guess the case is still open.

"Stay away from the bubbly high school blonde, Damon. I mean it." I warned him.

As said before, it's like I have to protect everyone. I already have Elena, Jeremy and briefly Caroline on my _To-Practically-Raise_ List, I wonder who's next?

On an unrelated note, what ever happened to Bonnie?

"Geez Ang, touchy much? We're friends it's cool. Besides, it's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. Why do you think nobody suspects, Angie much? By the way Hot shot vamp, you're getting a bet rusty on your game. If you don't start getting involved in live events, people will suspect you as a vampire since you seem to hang around us all the time." Damon told us both.

I gapped at him slightly, knowing he was right. I of course hated that he was for once right about something.

"Let's go." Lexi stated. I gave her my 'I don't know' look and Stefan gave her a look as well. She looked between us with puppy dog eyes. I tried to look away, but it was way too late. Next time I should react quicker._ "Please?" _God, those eyes! I forced them close while gritting my teeth a bit. I soon sighed and released.

"Fine." I stated.

"Yay!" She cheered.

"But I'm not going." I stated.

Case closed. And for real this time!

"Sure, that's fine. You don't have to go." Damon said before giving me a stuble wink. I looked at him oddly until it sunk in.

"By the way, what did you do to Jeremy? He's been acting... strange since 'you' _compelled_ him." I 'played along'. "I told you Ang, I took away his _suffering_." He acted out, before walking off. I eyed him slightly, before following him.

Hopefully they bought that act. Once I followed him to the back of the house, he grabbed me and we sped off in his direction. Once we got to a certain point he stopped and released me. It took me a split second or two to get my balance and vision back. I shook my head and looked up to see we were outside the Grill.

"Why are we out the Grill? Of all place to hold a '_partner in crime_' meeting you pick the spot where most teenagers and people go in crowds? I thought you'd be more experienced." I stated. "Oh stop it. I need your help with something." He told me. I folded my arms firmly across my chest and looked up at him. I suddenly noticed for a short second one Damon's height. He really wasn't that tall, but he was about an inch or two taller than me. However, if I put on some high heels instead of designed fashionable flat boot, I'd probably manage to get to his height or taller.

"Okay, what is it? Keep in made if you ask me to help you, you owe me a favor every time." I stated. He rolled his eyes and scoffed a bit, before grumbling. "Fine! Every time you help me with my scheming I owe you a favor. One diabolical plan for the price of one favor. Usually I'd kill someone for this, but since it's _you_, I'll let it slide." Damon accepted. "Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked me to be less vague.

"Why, _because it's me_, you'll let it slide?" I informed him. "Because... you're more than what you lead on. Remember the first time we fought?" He asked me. "How can I forget?" I stated. "Well, I have to admit I was impressed that for a what, 4 month old baby vamp you're able to keep up with a vampire that's been around for over a century. Doesn't happen quite often. Rarely happens even. But you're strong, quick and swift, I'll need that for my plan." He told me.

"Okay, what's the plan." I asked him. "That's the thing. I can't actually tell you the plan, but I can give you a position to do." He told me. What was he holding back?

"What are you saying?" I asked him. "You see, there's this... _necklace_ that I want back. It's very important to me and Bonnie Bennett has it. For some reason the stubborn little brat won't give it to me. I already have Caroline on that job, but she sucks. Can you try to persuade Bonnie into giving you the necklace?" Damon asked. I eyed him slightly. "What does it look like?" I asked him, suspicious on why he'd want women jewelry.

"It's on her neck. You'll know when you see it." Damon insisted. "Why do you want it anyway? What's so special about that necklace, Damon?" I tested him. He eyed me for a moment before stating, "That information is classified. All you have to do is help me little by little and I'll be out of your hair. Speaking of which, why do you always have it in a ponytail?" I rolled my eyes and brushed a strain of my hair behind my ear.

"I never have time to style it in the morning and **DON'T** even _try_ to change the subject. I still want answers." I informed him.

"If you help me, no questions asked, I promise to leave town. And never come back." Damon stated.

"Now you're just saying what I want to hear." I told him.

"I'm serious, Ang, you help me get what I want and I'll leave town. Pinky promise." Damon told me. I smirked slightly. "What is it that you want?" I asked him, making my suspicion grow more. He grinned cockily at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Before walking off into the Grill.

* * *

A sped back home and walked up the porch only to find Stefan and Elena were chatting there.

"Oh, opps, sorry. Don't mean to intrude. Just, uh, looking for something from my room. Pretend I'm not even here." I told them, while making my way around them to get to the front door. "Um, no that's okay. I was... I was just leaving." Stefan stated, before waving off Elena in a stuble way, before walking off the porch. Before I could turn the door, Elena tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I wondered.

"What was that about?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"Nothing. What are you referring to?" I asked her. She shook her head slightly in confusion. As if she were looking deeper into something she didn't or couldn't understand.

"Well, uh, it's just... you and Stefan. I always see you guys around each other a lot." She started out.

I was curious where she was going with this.

"Yeah, and..?" I asked her.

"And well.." She dragged out.

"Spit it out, I don't have all day!" I almost snapped.

"Is something going on between you and Stefan?" She boldly asked me with a straight face. I looked at her bewildered.

Did not see that coming...

Silence feel before us and before even I could know it, I started laughing out loud uncontrollably.

"Oh my fucking god are you serious!? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That's the most...vaah..!" I tried speaking but continue laughing instead.

Elena kept looking at me with a straight face not finding it funny at all.

My laugher soon died down realizing she was really serious about that.

"Gosh, no Elena! Are you insane? No! God no! That's _Stefan_ we're talking about!" I exclaimed.

"But you guys are always around each other." Elena stated.

"So? SO?! What's wrong with hanging out sometimes with my sister's boyfriend? Oh wait, I meant _ex-boyfriend_! You're making it seem like a big deal when it's not! Also, it's not gonna happen. Stefan and I? Are you trying to make me throw up? I mean, no offense but he's a great guy and very handsome, but... he's not my type and he's younger than me! You really believe I'd settle for a 17-year-old when I can't even handle guys my age at my campus?" I acted out.

Honestly, I could very much be an actress one day.

I sighed slightly while rubbing my temples a bit.

"There's nothing going on between Stefan and I. Period. Nor will it ever occur in the future." I stated firmly. Elena nodded and looked down slightly. "I'm sorry I just, I don't know. It just seemed weird seeing you getting close to a boy without wanting the urge to date or kiss him, besides it'll be kind of weird. I dated him first, then you possibly date him and... I really don't want that to happen." Elena told me. I grinned softly at her.

"Neither do I, sister." I told her. She looked at me oddly and held back a chuckle. "What's with the weird accent?" Elena giggled out. I looked at her confused.

"What accent?" I asked her. "At the end you said _sister_ in a weird way." Elena told me. I looked at her surprised but decided to shrug it off. "Whatever you say, Lena." I chuckled out, before going into the house and running up the stairs to my room. I opened one of my drawers.

"I knew this would come in handy." I mumbled to myself, picking up the ashes wrapped in a white handkerchief.

* * *

Night fell and I stayed at the Grill all day waiting until everyone came by and the party would start.

Apparently there was a position opened at the Grill. If I were still human I would have gladly taken the job offer, but... oh well.

Now everybody and I mean _everybody_ was at the Grill having the time of their lives.

I decided to mingle a bit until Bonnie arrives. I saw Stefan and Lexi were having a great time on the dance floor. (Well, Lexi more than Stefan obviously.) Lexi spotted me in the crowd and motioned me to come over to her and dance. I held up my hand and shook my head rejecting her offer, but she still kept insisting it. I rolled my eyes and smiled before shrugging and walking up to her.

"Hey! I haven't gotten a chance to see you much, where've you been?" Lexi asked me.

"Avoiding Damon." I lied. It stung a bit, but I had to lie. There was really no way around it.

She rolled her eyes a bit. "I know. He's an ass." I shook my head at her statement. "Nope, he's THE ass." I corrected her. "I thought we agreed _you know who_ that did _you know what_ to your broken fragile heart last summer was _'THE ass'_?" Lexi reminded me. I thought it over slightly.

Even though he ripped my heart in two, I don't think he's THE ass anymore. Nope that was Logan and since he's no longer leaving, that pistol will gladly be given toe Damon freaking Salvatore.

"Well after doing some thinking (more or less), some searching, (no!) and more thinking... (as if I really thought about him that much).. I've grown to accept and move on. He's just another heart breaker, nothing more, nothing less." I told her. Lexi looked at me surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with my Angie?!" She exclaimed. I chuckled slightly and said, "You'll never take us alive!"

"Us?" Lexi asked.

"I'm a parasite. There's more than one you know?" I told her.

"That doesn't even make sense." She stated.

"Does it have to?" I wondered.

"Nope! Now shut up and dance." Lexi declared, while pulling me towards her to dance with her and Stefan. Even though I was still mad at him, I decided to forget the fact Vicki died just for the night.

Just for his _birthday_.

* * *

Soon Bonnie arrived.

After she chatted with Caroline I quickly walked up to her.

Now's my chance. I hate to do it, but I made a deal with Damon I promised to keep. Besides.. I _really_ want him out-of-town ASAP.

"Hello, Bonnie." I started out. She flinched in surprise and turned around to see me. "Oh hey, Angie. What's up?" She asked me with a small grin. "Nothing much, but I need your help with something. Can you follow me, please?" I asked her. She looked at me oddly and said, "Okay." and volunteerly followed me. We walked through the crowd all the way to the Ladies Room.

"Um, why do you need help in the restroom?" Bonnie asked suspicious. I soon unraveled the white handkerchief pinked up a small pint of ash and threw it at her face quickly before it burned my skin. "An? AAH!" She screamed out in pain as her eyes started to burn and made her temporarily blind.

"What is your name?" I compelled her.

"Bonnie Bennett." She said in a mono tone voice.

It worked, but I don't have much time.

"Okay, Bonnie what day is it today?" I asked.

"November 5th." She replied.

"How many siblings do you have?" I tested out.

"None." She stated.

"Good, okay.. uh... give me your necklace. Oh and put it in this plastic bag." I told her, remembering how it shocked Caroline earlier and yes I did overhear their conversation.

She slowly took off her necklace and placed it in the ziplock bag. Once it got in I placed it in my purse. "Thank you, now when this ash spell wears off and you regain consciousness again forget all of this. This never happened and your necklace is not missing. You gave it to me because it's chain some how broke and you wanted me to take it somewhere to get it fixed. You'll get it back eventually." I told her. She nodded and her blinked rapidly.

As she did that I sped out of the restroom as if I was never even there.

* * *

Everything was going fine and I was out back at the party. Bonnie came out and had no memory of our discussion earlier, Lexi was at the bar having shots with Damon (that part I found very strange) and Elena was talking to Stefan. Apparently she didn't get the memo when I told her nothing was happening between Stefan and I because, she asked Stefan the same question as well.

"What?" He asked.

"Look, I just want to know. I asked Angie earlier and she denied it. I want to know if you feel the same way too?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, she's your sister. Elena, I wouldn't go there unless you were okay with it. But I don't even feel that way about her. She's just a friend. Like Lexi." Stefan informed her. "Okay, but I'm curious why you guys hang out all the time?" Elena asked him. Stefan had a look in his eyes that every man being choked would have. When he glimpsed over at me for a split second, I scowled him.

_Don't you fucking dare, Salvatore..._

"We wanted to know each other better and she somehow ended up being my friend. But look Elena, most of the time when you see us around each other it's just a coincidence. You don't need to be worked up over it." Stefan informed her. I sighed in relief that he got the hint.

"I'm not worked up, I'm just concerned. I don't want a guy to come between me and my sister, it'll be weird. And also my sister isn't really lucky in the dating department so... I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't get rejected or her heart-broken again." Elena told him.

Huh... really... that's all I can say..._huh_.

Before I could even think of what to really think or say about that _touchy feely sibling_ moment we just unknowingly had, I turned my head to the side seeing Lexi leave the bar.

But she was leaning?

"Oh my god!" I heard Stefan mutter.

My eyes widened as I realized Lexi had been injected with Vervain.

There's no way that Sheriff Forbes would be able to move her like that unless she was _really_ weak. I followed them through the crowd, but got stopped by a guard.

"Sorry ma'am, can't get out this way." He told me.

"Let me go." I compelled him.

"I said, you can't go this way." He stated. I gapped slightly, but calmly walked off calm and collected when in reality I'm FREAKING OUT!

He was on vervain!

That's just GREAT!

I soon went to the back way of the Grill. Apparently Stefan had the same idea with Elena, so I went the opposite direction. I head fire guns being shot numberous times and soon sped near them. I hid in the dark to be unseen by Sheriff Forbes and slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming in horror.

"Why?" Lexi choked out to Damon in a small weak voice as the veins slowly crawled up her grey toning skin.

"It's part of the plan." He whispered to her, before letting her body drop dead to the ground.

Tears jerked out at the sight and everything flashed before my eyes.

_Trust me, he doesn't deserve you._

_If I didn't know any better I'd say you were my long-lost sister._

_(Laughs) We need to do **THAT** again!_

_You need to keep self-control or else you'll end up getting walked all over by everyone for the rest of your life, which will last a **long** while._

_Hey, Angie. I get it. Don't worry about me. I understand. Just promise me you won't get into trouble, just like I'll promise to cross paths with you again some day._

_It's a deal, shorty._

_Nope! Now shut up and dance._

I couldn't believe it.

She's gone.

Lexi is gone.

* * *

After speeding off into the woods I pretty much had a breakdown and let it all out. I didn't care who would hear me, I just had to let it out, or else it'll just kill me inside out. After letting it out, I felt much calmer and collected. I soon felt vengeance and sped towards the Boarding house.

I searched every room with my speed until I stopped at what seemed like a parlor.

Damon was there.

"Damon." I said in spite and pure anger letting my eyes shift this time.

"Okay, I get it already. You can give it a rest. I already got some from Stefan." He groaned covering up his wound showing me the bloody stake Stefan must have jabbed in him. "You sick bastard! You just killed two of my best friend in two days! TWO FUCKING DAYS! I didn't even get a chance to move on from Vicki's death, now I have to deal with Lexi's?! Fuck you, just fuck you." I shouted out.

"Hey, you should be grateful. Originally I was going to use you as bait, but since Lexi had conveniently showed up I decided to spare you in exchange for Lexi's life. You can thank me for not killing you later." Damon told me. My eyes crackled and I snapped.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" I yelled out before speeding up to him. I took the stake and jabbed it near his heart.

"Angie! You don't want to do this!" He yelled out. For once he was feeling weak and I had the upper hand. I guess Stefan really did get him good. Now it's my turn to finish it.

I took the stake out and repeatedly jabbed it in his wound to make it heal even slower.

"AHH! Fuck!" He cursed out in pain as I broke a rib cage. Soon a force came out and pulled me away pinning me to the other side of the wall.

"That's enough. Stop before you kill him." Stefan told me.

"Why are you defending him?! He killed Lexi! He killed your friend!" I reminded him. His eyes darken a bit, but still kept a straight face to the point. "He did it to protect us." He stated. "I didn't ask for his help! I can protect my damn self!" I shouted out. "Angie please. Angie? Angie, your eyes!" Stefan stated. I looked at him oddly before pushing him off me with great strength.

I didn't mean to push him that hard.

I breathed in heavily and soon sped out of the house quicker than I had first came.

What's happening to me?

* * *

I sped all the way home to my room and locked the door.

For some reason my eyes wouldn't unshift. I was still angry and needed to fight the urge to kill. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, but I just couldn't unshift. I can't go out looking like my true form! I need to unshift now!

_You need to keep self-control or else you'll end up getting walked all over by people for the rest of your life._

_Fight it, darling! Just. Fight. It._

I let out a frustrating yell as those voices ran through my head and clutched my head before dropping to my knees. I soon opened my eyes and stood up to look at my wall mirror.

I unshifted.

I sighed in relief and heard a doorbell ring. I left my room and walked all the way down towards the front door. I sucked in a deep breath to calm down and opened the door. I was stunned.

"Jenna?" I croaked out not trusting my voice.

"Angie, hey! It's great seeing you again." She stated, before pulling me into a hug. Beside her I saw a small black suitcase.

I forced up a smile, even though I knew she wouldn't see it.

"It's great seeing you too, Jenna." I told my aunt, when in reality she just made my situation much harder than it already was.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, so much happened in this chapter a bit. Hope you liked the small surprise of Aunt Jenna appearing. She'll be staying for a bit. As for that Bonnie and Angie scene, that'll be explained later. Just know that over the summer Angie met a witch or two and now how a napkin full of ash. The ash has a mystical power on it that permanently make them non supernatural mentally and to be almost unconscious so the victim has no control on what's happening and is unaware of what he/she is saying. So basically it's Angie's free ticket to being able to compel supernautrals. It's unclear if it works on all supernaturals though. For now we know it works great on witches, but the key is to get them in the eye quickly and be a swift talker, because the spell last pretty 30 second or so before wearing off.

Anyway that's a small fun fact for you. Have a nice day! I'll try to update eventually if I can once my homework stops piling up. Now I have to do a report on France that' due next week. Yay! -_-

Lol, wish me luck and I'll be seeing you on chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9: One Lie Leads to More

After finding our way to the kitchen, she started making tea for herself. An hour of silence passed as she fixed her tea and was now stirring it every 30 or so seconds after sipping it hot. I soon decided to break the ice.

"So..." I started out.

"So..." She repeated. I titled my head to the side slightly. "Not to be rude, but.. why are you here?" I asked her. "I thought, I'd help you out with Elena and Jeremy." Jenna told me. "But I don't need any help. I have everything under control." I lied.

In all honesty, I was a wreck! I was losing control not just emotionally but humanity wise. I didn't want to turn it off, but this week it's almost as if my switch is inching and inching closer to the off button and I'm trying to keep it on! But of course... I couldn't tell her that. But why did she want to help me now all of a sudden?

"I know, but I wanted to give you an extra hand. By the way, I've noticed you haven't been on campus much lately." She told me.

_Crap._ I mentally cursed in my head. Almost forgot about _that part_...

"How do you know?" I tested her. "I talked to some of your teachers. Some say you still come, most of them assume you dropped out or ditched." Jenna stated.

Oh crude! I _knew_ I should have compelled all the teachers, even the ones I'm not even in their classes!

"I still go, it's just..." I trailed off.

Quick, think of _something_!

"I've been really busy here with Jeremy and Elena and..."

_C__ome on, come on..._

"...work. I've been really busy at my new job." I lied.

Job? Sure, let's go with that...

"Job? I didn't know you had a job." Jenna started out. "Yep. Yep, I do. And it's not a summer job this time. It's the real deal." I informed her.

"Wow, that's impressive. Didn't know you had it in you? What is it?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"Yeah... Wa- What's what?" I asked her almost off guard. "Your job. What's your job." Jenna repeated.

If lies could kill then I'd already be dead right now.

"It's um, well,... Not only did I decide to participate in the Founding Families Council, but I also work for a historical research center out of Mystic Falls but near the district. You don't know it." I bravely dared to lie once again.

"A historical research?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, it's a secret center. The work is kinda classified like the government." I informed her.

"Okay, but.. how did you get the job?" She asked me.

This is why I always hated lying. The more you lie, the deeper you have to dig in order to help back up that lie, which will create more questions and more lies. Then you'll have to keep on digging until there's no way of escaping.

Right now I'm probably just 172 digs away before reaching the core.

"I met up with this guy, you don't know it, one day at the Grill. He sat across from me at the booth, I think he was on a lunch break and started flirting with me. I thought it was cute and flirted back. After a while, flirting aside, we were actually making conversation. He told me about his work a bit, but not too many details. I got interested and asked if they could recruit me. He wasn't so sure, but he said he'll ask. A week later I got a call from his boss and he told me the location of their center. I drove way out and took an oral test and everything. After a day, I got another phone call from them and they told me I got the job. And I've been working with them since." I story based lied.

"Huh, when did all this happen?" She asked me.

"About a month ago." I told her.

"Well congrats on the job, how come I'm the last person to know?" She questioned me.

"Like I said, it's a secret." I whispered with a smirk.

She shook her head smiling a bit. "So how long will you be staying here?" I asked her. "Not long. Maybe a week or 2. You can beg me to stay longer if you want." She told me. I shook my head slightly. "Don't won't be necessary. Now I'll give you a tour of your room. The _guest_ room." I informed her.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Morning came and the second I went downstairs I got bombarded with questions from both Jeremy and Elena on why our Aunt Jenna was here. I told them part of the truth to keep them off my back. By the time I reached for my coffee they soon backed off and went off for school. Jenna was doing the dishes from breakfast and I was pretty much home the whole morning not doing much. Soon the doorbell rang and I went up to answer it, since there was literally nothing to watch on T.V.

Once I opened the door I rolled my eyes ready to shut it closed, but he held it with his hand to prevent it from shutting.

"Ah, ah, ah." He told me, causing me to groan in annoyance.

"What the hell do you want Damon?" I asked him.

"Here." He told me, handing me a large duffel bag. I brought it close to me and opened it a bit to peek inside. I was surprised to see it was pretty much filled with blood bags. Of all positives, but many B positive. I zipped it up quickly dropping it to the side on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him, why he'd give me blood bags for.

"Peace offering. Come on, you'll need it for strength. For your information, one of my ribs is still broken from last night, thank you very much and hasn't healed yet. It's a literal pain reminder of the pain I caused both you and Stefan last night. So... I'm sorry." He apologized. I eyed him in disbelief and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me right now? '_I'm sorry'_ is not gonna cut it. Thank you for the blood bags though, I was running low. And and as for that deal we made a while back? Consider it off. Goodbye." I stated, before slamming the door shut, but his quick reflexes beat me to it. "Are you kidding me? You're just gonna break our deal because I killed your best friend?" He mocked not seeing how effective it really was to me. I scoffed again.

"You didn't kill my best friend, you killed my best _friends_" I corrected him. He looked up slightly and looked back down at me. "To be fair, Stefan's the one that killed Vicki, remember, but I do hold full responsiblity on Lexi. Angie, can you please forgive me so we can move on from this phase and be partners again? I need you." He told me.

Aww, it _almost_ sounded sincere for a split second.

I titled my head to the side and looked up thinking it over before glancing down at him.

"Give me a century and then ask me again later." I told him, before quickly closing the door with full force. "Stubborn bitch" I heard Damon mutter before speeding off. I soon walked back into the kitchen to see Jenna was done with the dishes.

"Who was that? At the door?" She asked me curious.

I hope she didn't overhear us.

I shrugged my shoulders a bit. "It was just our horrible neighbor. From across the street." I lied again.

"The Constanza's?" Jenna asked perplexed. My eyes widened a bit, but I stopped myself before it became obvious I was lying. "No, not them. The ones next to them on the left." I informed her.

"Oh." Jenna replied, "I'll be back soon. I just need to get some groceries for dinner tonight."

"Okay." I nodded with a smile.

"See you tonight." She winked, before grabbing her coat and walking off. Once I heard the door close, I sped over to the front entrance picked up the duffel bag and sped up to my room to place it in my chest with the others.

* * *

I was in my room eyeing the necklace in my hand that once belonged to Bonnie Bennett. It shocked me a few times at first, but soon stopped after I held on to it for more than 5 minutes without letting go. It looked pretty vintage but I still had no idea why Damon wanted it so badly. I wouldn't give it to him unless I know why he wanted it.

What's so special about this necklace?

I decided to call a witch I could partly trust. There was another one, but I doubted she wouldn't keep her mouth shut from _him_.

The phone rang two before someone picked it up.

**"Hello?"** I heard her say.

**"Sophie, hey! It's me. Angie Gilbert."** I reminded her.

**"Angie? Angie, Angie, Angie? Hmm..? Oh, Angie! Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while."** She told me.

**"Yeah, look you're probably busy and all."** I started out.

**"No, don't sweat it! I'm actually back in my hometown now."** She told me.

**"New Orléans? That's great."** I told her.

**"Thanks. So um, why you calling?"** She asked me.

**"I wanted to call you by next month to see how you were, but I got so busy after going back home to Mystic Falls. I sorta have a vampire plus witch problem."** I told her.

**"What is it Ang?"** She asked me a bit concerned.

**"There's this... vampire in town I made a deal with. It's for a personal matter. Anyway he wanted me to steal a necklace from a witch, which I carefully succeeded in doing, but after he killed off Lexi as bait the deal's off, but I'm curious as to why he wants this necklace so badly. It belonged to a Bennett witch."** I told her.

I heard a shocked gasp and a breath being hitched.

**"Oh my god, Lexi's dead?!"** Sophie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She's dead. He killed her. The vampire killed her." I told her. I could feel the anger rushing through her right now, without even being in the same room or state with her.

**"That son of a-!"** She started out, but I cut her off.** "I know. I know. That's why I can't give it to him. Why does he want it? I don't know. I was hoping you can tell me."** I told her.

**"Okay, but what does it look like?"** She asked me.

**"It's vintage looking. Here, I'll send you a pic."** I told her, before holding the necklace up and taking a picture of it, though my iPhone 3G and sending her through email. I waited 5 minutes until I heard her say,** "Okay. Oh, sorry I have no idea why he wants it. I've never seen it before in my life."** She told me, **"You said it belonged to a Bennett witch, right?"**

**"Right."** I sighed.

**"Ask her or maybe ask another witch or another Bennett witch. Sorry, can't help you. But it's definitely old and mystical. Maybe its been around say around a 100 years or so?"** She suggested.

**"Okay. It was great talking to you, Soph. Thanks for the help."** I told her, before hanging up.

**"You too."** I heard her say, before hanging up.

I see I have no choice but to go see Bonnie.

* * *

I soon left the house and sped off towards the school to find Damon trying to consult Bonnie.

He had no idea I had the necklace and thought she still had it.

"Leave her alone, Damon." I rolled my eyes and walked up to the scene.

"Finally! I knew you'd come to your senses eventually." He told me. "I'm not here for you lover boy, so buzz off!" I told him. "Fine, sheesh! Someone must be on their period." Damon teased.

"Bite me." I barked at him. He held his hands up in defense and walked off. I rolled my eyes at his fake statement and went up to Bonnie.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you right?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, he just wanted my necklace, that's all." Bonnie told me.

I knew it.

"You. Get in the car. We need to talk. Now." I informed her. She looked at me a bit oddly, but didn't hesitate on getting in her car. I got into the driver's seat and we drove off away from the school.

"Where are you taking me? I'm suppose to be Elena's ride home remember?" She reminded me.

"Trust me, Bon, this won't take long." I told her.

We soon drove what looked like in the woods off the paved road path.

"Oh my god, where are you taking me?" Bonnie asked a bit alarmed.

"Relax, Bon we're almost there." I told her. We soon made it to the Fell church cemetary.

Suddenly, Bonnie started to panic.

"Take me back. Take me back. Please." Bonnie pleaded slightly.

"Get out of the car." I told her.

"Are you insane? Why did you bring me out here for?" She asked me.

"To talk. Now come on, we don't have much time." I told her, referring to anyone at school that might notice she was missing. Bonnie hesitated but soon got out of the car 2 minutes after I got out.

Silence fell before us, until she built up courage to speak.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"Bonnie, we're friends right? Well, close friends the less." I told her.

"Yeah?" Bonnie stated.

"And you can keep a secret right? Even from Elena?" I tested her.

"I tell her everything." She informed me.

"Well for once will you not tell her this?" I asked her.

"Tell her what?" Bonnie asked me.

"First you have to promise me you won't tell." I told her.

"I can't promise anything unless I know what it is." Bonnie stated. I sighed slightly shaking me head a bit.

God, she's stubborn!

"Fine, don't freak out." I warned her.

"Freak out? Why would I..?" She started out, but I cut her off.

"I'm a vampire." I admitted out loud, which actually felt like a relief to me to admit to someone other than myself.

"What?" She asked me confused.

I rolled my eyes again and decided I had no other choice but to show her the hard way. My eyes shifted and my fangs came out. I could feel the veins crawling up to my eyes as I stared at her. She looked at me in horror and screamed. I quickly sped to her and covered her mouth as tears started to jerk out of her. I did the best I can to resist the urge to bit her screaming head off and unshifted. "Bonnie." I started letting her go.

"Stay away from me! You're a monster! Just- Just stay away from me." She cried out confused and in fear. I really felt bad for her and almost regretted my decision, but it had to be done. I took a small step towards her, but she still took a few steps back to be closer to the car.

"Look at me, Bonnie. Look at me. This is what I really am. I'm a vampire and I've been a vampire this entire time since the ending of summer. I'm a monster that preys on human blood. But I've never killed anyone, I swear I didn't. I've hurt a lot of people over the summer though and I'm not proud of my past actions, but trust me when I say I don't feed on humans. I drink from blood bags to keep me alive and my body working properly. Am I the only vampire in town? No, there are a few in town, for example Damon Salvatore. He's a vampire too and I want you to stay as far as you can away from him. He's dangerous." I told her.

"Like you're not?" She rhetorically stated.

"Bonnie, just listen. Listen to me when I say this. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. If I wanted to I would have a long time ago, but I haven't. It's because I care about you Bonnie. I care about you, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt. I won't let anything bad happen to you guys on my watch. I promise. You can trust me though. You can trust me more than any other vampire out there." I told her. She looked over at me a bit and slowly took a step towards me.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked me.

"Because you're a witch and I'm a vampire. Us supernaturals gotta stick together, right?" I joked. She grinned slightly trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Bonnie, I may be a vampire, but I'm still the same Angie Gilbert you know and love." I told her. She nodded slowly walking up to me.

"I trust you to not hurt me." She told me.

"Thank you." I said in relief.

It made me wonder if my siblings would take it easier like Bonnie sorta did.

"Bonnie, the reason why I brought you out here wasn't just to tell you what I really am, but to ask you a question related to it." I told her.

"Okay what is it?" She asked me.

I took in a deep breath and quickly explained to her of my deal with Damon, not telling her how I made a deal with him at the first place knowing it'd lead to the truth of Vicki's death and Jeremy being compelled to forget.

I didn't think Bonnie would be able to handle all of that in one day.

I soon pulled out the necklace from my pocket and gave it to her quickly as it shocked me again.

"Can you please tell me why Damon wants it so bad?" I asked her.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea why he wants it." Bonnie told me. I let out a frustrating yell and kicked a pebble that hit a tree trunk and got stuck in the middle. "But I know that this necklace belonged to my ancestor. Emily Bennett from the 1800's." Bonnie continued.

Emily Bennett?

1800's?

162nd birthday?

Do the math?

Of course!

Around the 1800's Damon must have either made a deal with Emily or wanted her necklace for something. Emily must have not wanted Damon to have it and passed it down through generations and wanted her descendants to hide it from Damon. Bonnie is the last descendant thus it was given to her to keep it from Damon.

Or at least that's what made sense in my head?

"Bonnie you must never give Damon this necklace, if I ever give it to you in the future." I warned her. "Trust me, I won't." She informed me. "Good. Go back to school and when you're done meet me back at the house. I think I have an idea on how to figure this all out." I told her. She eyed me slightly.

"What are you up to?" She asked me. I smirked secretively at the idea.

"You'll know shortly, darling. You'll know shortly." I toyed, before speeding away back to the house.

* * *

Night fell and it was dark out. Jenna and Jeremy were at the Grill together and I was home alone and Bonnie just wouldn't show up.

Where the fuck was she?!

I rolled my eyes as the door soon opened up and I heard footsteps. I was on the living room couch and turned my head to see three girls. Bonnie was one of the girls.

"Where have you been, I was worried sick?!" I said to Bonnie, but made it sound like I was talking to Elena.

"I was at the Grill? I forgot to tell you I'm having Caroline and Bonnie hang out here for a bit. I hope you don't mind?" Elena told me. I forced up a grin and said, "Why on earth would I mind? You guys go on ahead. Um, Bonnie can I speak to you for a bit. I have something to ask you." I told her giving her a slight look. She took the hint and followed me far away from the girls where they wouldn't hear us in the entrance way.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry but after I brought Elena home, Grams called and reminded me I promised her earlier to help her on her errands. So that took a while, then I had my homework to finish, then I had some chores to do then Elena wanted me to pick her up and take her to the Grill to meet up with Caroline and... now we're here." Bonnie whisperly told me.

"That's it? It took you nearly the whole day to get through that?!" I nearly exclaimed.

"To tell you the truth, helping Grams with her errands can last almost 3 hours depending." She stated. I rubbed my temples in slight irritation at the moment.

_Fuck..._

"Well now my plan's a step back. If Elena and Caroline are here, I can't do my idea." I told her, "_Unless_..."

_It was crazy. But maybe it was crazy enough just to work..._

"Unless what?" Bonnie asked.

"Go back and mingle with your friends. The plan must go on, Bennett." I told her, before walking off.

* * *

After an hour or so passed of teen drama I soon walked in to make my announcement.

"Hey, why don't we have a séance?" I announced.

"W-were you eavesdropping on us?" Elena asked me surprised. "Honey, I'm always eavesdropping on you. Anyway, let's go to my room and do it. Come on Bonnie, you're a 'witch', so you can perform the spell. I'll go get my candles and lighter meet back up with me at my room in 5 minutes." I didn't suggest, but insisted.

"I agree with Angie on this one! Come on. Let's go summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline agreed. Both Bonnie and Elena gapped at us both. Before they could even start protesting Caroline and I left to get the preparations ready.

And almost everyone knew that when Caroline and I put our minds to something, it's nearly impossible to talk us out of it.

* * *

All four of us were in my room sitting around a few lit candles ready to begin the séance.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close you eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline instructed her.

"Relax, Bon. You'll be okay. I promise." I whispered over at her to make sure no one heard.

"Emily you there?" Bonnie started out, which caused me to roll my eyes in disbelief.

Really? I know she's new at this but _really?_

"Really? _"Emily you there?"_ That's all you got? Come on. Fine. Jeez." Caroline stated in frustration.

Bonnie rolled her eyes slightly and sighed calmly. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie stated.

Soon the candles flared up and I leaned back a bit remembering fire is not a vampire's best friend.

_"It's coming..."_

I heard a whisper in my head.

I groaned softly, trying not to make a sound.

_What's coming? Emily is that you? _I thought to myself.

_"Don't let them out..."_

Them?

_Them, who's them?_ I asked mentally.

_"Don't let them out..."_

_I won't if you tell me who they are and why you don't want them out._ I started getting a bit frustrated and unknowingly gave myself a headache.

_"It's coming. You must help stop it."_

Now she's pissing me off with her vague riddles.

"What is it?!" I accidentally shouted out.

Immediately the windows flew open and the candles went out.

"Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie asked no one in particular.

"Hold on. I got it." Elena announced turning my bedroom light on.

I soon noticed something odd.

"Um, Bonnie... where's the necklace?" I asked her.

"I-I-I don't know. It's gone. But that's impossible I didn't throw it so far." Bonnie stated.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena accused Caroline. Caroline gawked at her slightly. "What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena asked, hearing a door opened and close downstairs.

But I heard no footsteps.

Okay this night is just getting creepier now.

I soon saw Caroline and Elena looking alarmed rushing out of the room. I followed them to see they were trying to pry the locked bathroom door open.

Apparently, Bonnie was trapped inside screaming her head off and crashing into things.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena called out concerned.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called out scared.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" I called out trying to break the door down, "Try the other door." I told Elena and Caroline. As they left to try the other door through Jeremy's room, I used my vamp strength to kick the door open to find Bonnie passed out on the floor. "Oh god. Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie wake up!" I called out extremely worried she was dead, since her heart beat was slow.

She opened she eyes up and I felt relieved. I helped her stand up and her eyes widened as she looked at me oddly.

"Abomination." I heard her mutter so quietly I almost couldn't hear her even with my vampire senses.

Abomination?

What is she talking about?

Before I could say anything, Caroline and Elena walked in a hurry.

"Bonnie! What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"I'm fine." She told her.

Something felt... off about Bonnie.

She didn't seem like herself 100 percent.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline stated and scoffed.

"Caroline. Come on." Elena told her. "No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline stated. I still kept my eyes locked on _Bonnie._ Or should I even call her that? "Bonnie?" Elena asked just in case. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." 'Bonnie' said.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said to herself, thinking this was all a joke.

No, Blondie, this was some serious shit right here.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked once again.

"I must go." Said Bonnie, before walking off.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline stated, before walking off as well.

"Bonnie." I called out, touching her briefly on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed in shock.

I knew it.

"Emily." I stated, which caused her to run off quickly.

"Emily? Oh my god, Emily!" Elena overheard us and called out in shock.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Emily told us, before leaving the house. I grunted in frustration softly on having to chase her down. I soon ran down the steps and went out the back way of the house to be unseen and sped away.

I knew _exactly_ where she was going and intended to stop her before it was too late.

* * *

Once I got to the Fell Church cemetery I say Emily and Damon were having a face off.

"We had a deal." Damon reminded her.

So I was right on that? Talk about bonus.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily told him.

"I protected you family. You owe me." Damon reminded her once again.

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily admitted.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon threatened before lounging at her. Emily used her powers to fling Damon away and had him stabbed to a tree. I soon decided to walk out in the open.

"Hello, Emily." I started out. She turned to look over at me slowly and carefully, yet cautiously.

I wonder what was her problem?

"Angelia." Emily stated.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her suspicious.

"Every witch on the Other Side knows about you. It's hard to forget a face as yours." Emily told me.

What was she going on about.

"Okay, um, whatever. Can some _please_ tell me what this necklace is all about?" I asked her, politely.

"The necklace is Damon's key to letting them all out."

"Emily." Stefan called out.

"Hello, Stefan." Emily said, looking over at him. "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan and I both asked her.

"Emily. I swear to god I'll make you regret this." He groaned out trying to take out the wooden stake from his wound. Ironically, it was in the same place I tried to wound him last night.

Karma's a bitch isn't it?

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily stated firmly.

"For heaven sakes, can **_someone_** just come out and tell me what's going on?!" I shouted out frustrated and even more confused than I already was.

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily told me.

"Her? Who's her?" I asked.

""You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked her.

"With one, comes all." Emily told him.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon stated.

Now it was all piecing together.

The Salvatore brothers lived around the 1800's.

They both dated a girl named Katherine and had a sibling rivalry because of her.

Katherine must have turned them both and was somehow locked away somewhere.

That necklace was her ticket to her freedom.

But if they free her, so will other past vampires?

At least that's what I can conclude.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan stated.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon stated.

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan told him.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon told Stefan.

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan told him.

"This town deserves this." Damon stated stubbornly.

"No we don't. You're blaming innocent people for something that occurred 145 years ago. It's not fair." I stated.

"Life's not fair, Deal breaker! There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand-witch next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon informed us both.

"Things are different now." Both Emily and I told Damon.

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded to Emily.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily chanted and fire broke out. I sped over to push her out-of-the-way quickly and took the necklace from her despite it shocking me a bit.

"That's good. Bring it here, Angie, please." Damon pleaded.

He must really love this Katherine chick.

"I would but, Karma's a bitch." I stated, before dropping it in the fire.

"No! No please!" Damon shouted out, "You bitch."

His eyes soon shifted and he went to attack Bonnie. I went over to stop him but came too late. as he started to feed on her unconscious form. I pulled him off her and speed away with him. I pushed him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly. He jumped up about to attack him but I pinned him to the tree choking him tightly with one hand.

"I can kill you right now at any time, you know that right Damon? And for some reason I'm a lot strong than you. Whatever the reason is, you do not want to tick me off. So I suggest you don't get on my bad side. The deal's back on. Consider ourselves even." I stated, before breaking a branch and staking it hard in his rib cage hearing another crack. He let out a yell like scream in pain and fall to the ground against the tree as I let him go.

Feeling satisfied from the small revenge I soon sped away back to my house and changed out of my worn out and slightly bloody clothes.

* * *

I soon went downstairs towards the kitchen to do laundry but saw Jenna was there cleaning up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. That's all I get is a "Hey"? I haven't seen you all day? What's my special older niece been up to lately?" Jenna asked me.

"I uh, I was at work." I lied again.

"Work, huh? Well... what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Some laundry. Got my clothes dirty on the job." I told her.

"Oh, okay." Jenna stated.

Something was a bit off with her too. She always seemed to ask me a lot of questions.

Soon the doorbell rang and I quickly placed my clothes in the hamper just in case.

"I'll get it." I told Jenna, to take it easy and let me answer. I soon walked over to the front door and opened it up to be shocked at what I was seeing in front of me.

No.

That can't be!

He's suppose to be dead!

"Hello Angie." He started out calmly.

"Logan." I said feeling a huge pit in my stomach.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asked me.

* * *

A/N:

3 in a row! That must be a record.

Anyway I'll update as soon as I can.

Don't have any hopes up for an update for tomorrow, but who knows! XD

Anyway see you soon, once I get through this avalanche I call 'homework'.

See you when I can!


	10. Chapter 10: Another One Bites The Dust

I was still in shock. I was conflicted whether to say something or just slam the door in his face and pace around in horror.

I couldn't believe he was still alive. And from the lack of sound I heard from his chest, I quickly concluded he was dead and a vampire.

A vampire.

A bloody vampire!

Come on! Anything but that. I've already dealt with so much right now. The last thing I need is for Logan to try to bewitch me into giving him another chance for the next miliennia...unless I stake myself before then? Yeah, that sounds pretty good right now.

"H-Why are you here, Logan?" I started out, trying to hold back my shock.

"I missed you. By the way, where were you? You never showed up for our date." Logan stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "First things first, Logan, we were never on a _date_. And second of all, it's none of your business. I just didn't feel like even looking at your face that day." I informed her. "Looking? More like staring." He stated. "Yeah... in disgust." I quipped. Logan grinned at the remark as if this was some type of game to him. "Hey, Angie.. who's at the...?" Jenna started out, but stopped mid way when she spotted Logan at the doorway. His grin faltered when he saw Jenna.

"Jenna. I didn't expect you to be in town." He started out.

Jenna looked between us cautiously. "Why is he here?" She asked me. "I was getting to that." I muttered over to her. She rolled her eyes and walked up to Logan. I held a hand out to keep her from living the house.

If Logan's a newbie vampire than that means he wouldn't be able to control himself around humans. The next last thing I wanted was for Jenna to get hurt and caught up in this. "Why are you here?" Jenna demanded him to tell her. He looked at her blankly and said, "I'm here for Angie."

Jenna was stunned and looked over at me. "What?" She quietly asked, "You took him back?" I sighed deeply and stated, "In my defense, I had no choice. He wasn't going to leave me alone in peace unless I gave him another chance, I did but that's not the point. The point is, you should go."

"Look, Angie, Jenna, I'm sorry with what happened. I never meant for any of this to happen. Just invite me in and I'll explain everything to you." Logan told us. "I'm not gonna invite you in." Jenna stated. "You can just forget it Logan, like you forgot me." I reminded him.

"Come on, Angie. It's me." He stated.

"What part of it do you not comprehend, Logan?! The answer's still no." I stated getting impatient with him. "Angie, I know you. Like your aunt, you're always a step from "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes"." Logan informed me.

We both scoffed in disbelief. "You just pointed out that I have no self-control of myself. Clever strategy! Why don't you just punch me in the face while you're at it?" I stated, before slamming the door in his face. Jenna shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.

"Jenna." I called out as I followed her back and stopped by the doorway. "Can I ever go just one day without my past coming to slap me in the face at almost every corner? ONE." Jenna started out. "Forget him, he doesn't need our attention. Hell, let's break his ego by not even having this conversation about him at all!" I told her.

"True. But I honestly just wish for once my past can just stay buried where it belongs. I don't want to be reminded of Logan and the wedge drama he put between us. I'm here so we can all try to be a family again without our past dramas. Wishful thinking, huh? I think I'm gonna crash. See you tomorrow." Jenna said, before patting me on the shoulder and walking off into the guest room to sleep. I thought over what she said.

It wasn't really wishful thinking unless you tried your hardest to eliminate all the past dramas in your life one by one.

As if that'll happen though...

I shook my head and went into the laundry room to start the machine and clean off my old bloody clothes from earlier.

* * *

Morning came and I pretty much did my daily routine.

Ponytail? Check.

Shower? Check.

Blood bag? Check.

Breakfast? Don't need it but, check.

Coffee? As if I've ever went a day without coffee!

I was in the kitchen with Jenna chatting a bit. I mentally wasn't even the slightest bit interested in our conversation nor knew what we were even yammering about in the first place. It was all just a blank to me.

Soon Elena came downstairs to the kitchen and announced, "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out."

I looked up at her with widened eyes.

And the _Jer-casso_ returns!

"You're kidding?" Jenna started out. "And the Gilbert Renaissance is resurrected!" I sarcastically stated. We all smiled a bit. "Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena stated. I sighed dramatically. "Well, it'll be tough not to tease my nickname for his art ego in his face anymore, but... but I'll try." I joked trying to keep up a straight face. Jenna nudged me playfully which made me crack up a bit. I shook my head a bit and looked back over at Elena.

"So. You and Stefan? Update." I started out.

"Her and who?" Jenna asked confused.

I hit the side of my head softly and said, "Oh yeah, I didn't catch you up on that. Well you see, Elena has or at least had a new boyfriend named, Stefan Salvatore. You know the drill, pretty highschool boy, blonde hair, green eyes, looks like a damn Roman god from afar. Anyway, they were together for what? A week? I don't know. All I know is they recently broke up and I'd like to see how she's doing." I quickly informed Jenna.

"Wow. Sounds like a keeper. What happened?" Jenna asked me.

"He was keeping something from her. She didn't like it." I stated.

"What? Really? That's it? What was he keeping from her?" Jenna asked curious.

"I'm right here." Elena stated, reminding us she wasn't some fictional tv character we could just talk about her personal love life with ease.

"But if you're really that interested in my personal life..." Elena started out. "I'm your sister. Of course I'm always interested in your personal life." I told her. She started buttoning up her jacket while saying, "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter."

"How come?" I cut in.

Elena hesitated slightly, before stating, "He's leaving, moving away."

Now this was news to me.

"Where is he going?" Jenna and I both wondered.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena informed us.

"It's a depressing cycle. Yours leaves, ours returns." I stated shaking my head. Elena raised her eyebrow a bit and looked at both of us surprised. "Logan?" She wondered.

"Who else?" I confirmed. "He's back." Jenna said as well, causing Elena to groan.

"Don't worry, we didn't let him even pass the boundary of the front door." I informed her. "I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena wished. "Ah, medium slam." Jenna recalled. I shook my head and stated, "No, I'm the one that slammed the door, remember? It looked like a medium slam but in reality.. his nose must hurt like a bitch right now."

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news." Elena said.

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna stated, before taking a sip of her coffee. "Here's to the hope he will never reproduce little 'scums' like himself!" I toasted with my coffee. "Here, here!" Jenna and Elena toasted as well. One with a mug while the other with her purse.

* * *

The beginning of my day was somewhat normal as I (shockingly for the first time in a long while) went back to college to take my courses. By the time I was finished with my last class, that's when the drama started all over again. And to think it happened from one phone call.

**"What do you want, Damon? And how did you get my number?"** I asked him boardly.

**"I need you to meet up with me, right now. And I pretty much randomly dialed."** He stated.

I stayed silent in disbelief. **"Fine! I compelled some chick at the Grill who said you use to take summer jobs there with her."** Damon eventually told me.

**"Please tell me you didn't kill Hannah."** I asked him dreading to know if it were true.

**"I may have had a small drop of blood of her, but she's still walking around breathing as we speak. Just with a bandage on her neck."** Damon informed me. I rolled my eyes softly and soon asked,** "So, you're not mad?"**

**"Mad about what?"** Damon asked.

**"Last night."** I reminded him of how I screwed him over for once.

**"I'm still royally pissed as hell, but since I'm leaving town and not looking back, I honestly don't want to waste my time on trying to get back at you. Plus like you said, we're even. I deserved it. Got mad, had a brief rampage that no one will know of but me, accepted it and moved on. Can we be friends again?"** Damon told me.

**"We were never friends, Damon. I'll see you in 25 minutes."** I stated, before hanging up. I looked in every direction around me. When the cost was clear, I started to sped away from campus towards Mystic Falls.

* * *

I stopped speeding as I got near an abandoned warehouse.

That's odd, how did I track this place down?

I saw Damon on the other side and shrugged, before speeding behind him.

"You called?" I asked.

He turned around to see me and said, "What happened to 25 minutes?" I looked at him and said, "What are you talking about? That was 25 minutes." I stated. He smirked and said, "Yeah, more like 25 _seconds_." I eyed him slightly but shook my head a bit.

I could have sworn that was at least 20 minutes or more. There's no way I could have sped from campus to this unknown place in Mystic Falls in that percentage of time. From home to campus was like 5 minutes or something. By car, it's a 45 minutes drive. Are you telling me I can speed from town district to town in just seconds?! But then again Damon could be exaggerating...

"So, what do you want?" I asked him. He handed me his phone and said, "Call Blondie."

"Caroline? Why do you want me to call Caroline for?" I asked him cautiously.

"Because she's not under my control anymore. Besides you two are buddy buddies, so she'll trust you." Damon said, "Oh and don't forget to tell her to bring my compass."

I opened my mouth to ask, but decided against it and dialed Caroline. About 20 minutes later she drove up near the warehouse. "You can give me that." Damon stated. "Why should I give you for? And why did you want me to bring Damon's compass and come out here for? It's creepy." Caroline started out. I sighed under my breath and mouthed an apology before compelling her. _"Give **me** the watch."_ She handed me the watch. Damon scoffed a bit. _"Thank you. Get in your car and go home. Forget I asked you to do this and forget the compass."_ I compelled with a small smile, _"Don't forget your report is due on Monday. You might want to get a head start."_ Caroline nodded and soon retreated to her car. Damon looked at me in disbelief.

"Really?" He started out.

"What? I didn't force her to do her report I just reminded her. Don't ask me how I know, I just like calling her on the weekends for some reason." I told him, "Now why do you want this watch?"

"None of your damn business." Damon informed me. I placed my hands on my hip firmly and stated, "Every time some says _it's none of my business_, deep down it really_ is_ part of my business. What are you up to?" I asked him.

"Trust me, you don't want _any_ part of this." He stated. "If you just told me, then maybe I'd walk away right now." I informed him. He looked behind him, before looking back at me. "There was a murder last night, I didn't do it this time, it must be a newbie vamp. I'm trying to track him down before leaving town. Think you're up for it?" Damon told me. My brain started to turn until I got a near major headache.

"Oh god, Logan." I groaned out at the obvious conclusion. Logan was recently turned so it must have obviously been him. Either him or someone else.

"Logan?" Damon asked out.

"Yes, Logan. He came over to the house last night. He kept trying to convince me to invite him in. I never did so... it has to be him. I don't know anyone else but him that could fit neatly in that category." I stated. "Okay, then. I'll check to see if he's in here. You back me up when you get the chance if he attacks." Damon stated. I nodded a little late as Damon already started to walk off into the warehouse. I gave him a 20 second start, before entering the warehouse myself quietly.

I soon heard a gunshot and froze in my place.

Luckily, it wasn't aimed on me and was from a further distance.

I swiftly continued to walk in the shadows as I heard voices.

Two of them.

Damon and Logan.

_"I have a ton of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." Logan said._

_"You don't wanna do this." Damon told him._

Another gunshot went off, with a following painful scream that nearly deafened my ears.

I finally was hidden behind large carts not so far away from both men, but away to not get noticed.

"That's what you get." Logan stated satisfied with himself.

"For what?" Damon asked. He was on the floor trying to cover up his wound.

It just wasn't his day. Not only did he get attacked brutally by me, but now he's getting shot and he didn't even seemed that healed up last night from my first blow.

Logan soon crouched down in front of him and reminded him, "You made me like this."

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon informed him. He soon pried a wooden bullet out of his chest. Logan picked it up and examined it while saying, "See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions."

"Me first. Who turned you." Damon asked, after taking out another bullet. He was slowly starting to heal, but was still weak.

Logan crouched face closer to him and stated, "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him a bit. At least I didn't get buried alive when I first turned. I couldn't even imagine how that would go if it even happened? I'd most likely freak out...

"It happens. Ow. Damn it." Damon said, taking another bullet out. They were really tight in there.

"You bite me. It had to be you." Logan stated, with the stereotypical vampire nonsense.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon informed him.

Now might not be the right time, but is it me or was there something wrong with the air I was breathing? Something thick and making my throat itch a bit.

"Who?" Logan asked him, as if he knew.

"That's what I wanna know." Damon stated.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door!" Logan informed him, as if he didn't know about it already.

Damon sat up prying another bullet out of him. "You have to be invited in." He informed him. "I know. I live alone." He told him. I narrowed my eyes a bit finding that strange, since during summer I'm pretty sure if you live alone you should be able to go through the door without an invitation, unless he had his house on one of his relatives name like his cousins for example and they're all still currently living then yeah, they'll have to invite him in even though they don't live there with him, but because they share the same last name with him.

"Ah, that sucks." Damon chuckled softly.

"So now, I am at the Ramada watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan continued. It doesn't really sound that bad, now does it?

"It could be worse." Damon said, unknowingly agreeing with me.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted." He laughed maniacally.

And... my brief sympathy for this guy is gone.

"Welcome to the club." Damon quipped, "Wait a minute. Cops only found one body?" Unless he was exaggerating on the killing people, when he really killed one person?

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there." Logan pointed over near my direction. I held back a groan as I noticed why the air was weird to me. There was stacks of rotten blood spilled dead bodies afar from me.

"You're kidding." Damon said to himself.

"They're just piling up!" Logan stated. "Now... why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. The cute, tall, young, brown-eyed one. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." He told Damon, referring to me. I'm cute, tall, young, and have brown eyes. Jenna has brown honey-dew hair, while Monica had green eyes and raven hair. Plus out of all of them, I'm clearly the youngest.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn to control it." Damon told him.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan said, after Damon flashed him his daylight ring during.

"The journals?" Damon wondered. I wondered as well. "Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan said.

Founding families?

Journals?

_Fuck.._ I cursed remembering Jeremy had been reading these books lately. It must have been the family journals. It made me wonder for a bit, what was in there?

"Who turned you?" Damon asked him.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan repeated himself.

"Who turned you?" Damon stubbornly asked again.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan stated as he stood up and pointed out his gun. Now's my chance.

"I'd hate to interfere, but if anyone's going to kill him one day... it'll be me." I stated, before shifting and grabbing Logan quickly before speeding out of the warehouse.

* * *

It was almost dark out (the evening and sun setting) and I had Logan pinned against a tree in the closet woods I could find.

"Angie?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Hello Logan. And before you ask.. yes. Yes, I'm just like them." I told him.

"Can you please let me go?" He asked.

"Why so you can run off and kill more people?" I asked.

"No, I just... I need to have a word with the sheriff. I promise I won't tell her about you." He told me. I eyed him slightly. "You swear?" I tested him, putting pressure around his neck. "I swear." He stated. "Good. And don't tell her about the Salvatore's either." I added. "Why do you care about them?" He asked. "I don't, but I don't want to see them get staked to death either. At least not yet.." I told him. "Fine, then I promise, I won't tell her about them." Logan informed me. I nodded and soon let him go and brushed off my jeans a bit.

"I'm sorry." Logan started out.

Before I could even look up, while my blind side was completely caught off guard I got shot twice in the head and blacked out before I could even touch the ground.

* * *

I opened my eyes open and groaned as I sat up.

It was pitch black outside and I had a major headache. I rubbed the side of my face and soon pulled the bullets out. I bit the inside of my checks to prevent me from screaming and once I got partly healed up I picked up my phone and called Damon.

Pissed.

"Great, you're alive. I need your help. Logan's out and he's at the school. I'll be there in a few minutes, you might beat me to it." Damon told me.

"I already did." I smirked cockily. The second he told me Logan was at the school I sped there while still being on the phone. "And I'll probably kill him before you do. This chick stopped feeling sorry for this guy a long time ago." I stated, before hanging up. I soon burst into the school and went towards the crowd but couldn't find him. I eventually found my way through the cafeteria and bumped into some guy.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Yeah, sure." I said, while getting on my toes to see if I could spot the little 'scum' anywhere from this distance.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? You remind me of someone." The guy told me. I quickly glanced over at him.

I've never seen this guy before in my life.

"Sorry, I don't know you so you can't possibly know me. I'm Angelia Gilbert." I stated, while still eyeing around for Logan.

Where the fuck could he be!?

"Gilbert? Wait aren't you possibly related to Jeremy and Elena Gilbert?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm their guardian slash sister." I told him, not even giving the guy much eye contact as I was busy looking for Logan with my eyes.

It was like playing Where's Waldo all over again! At least Waldo never tried to kill me...

"Oh, wow. I'm Alaric Saltzman. We've never met. I'm the new history teacher." Alaric told me. I snapped my eyes over at him and eyed him slightly.

"New history teacher? What happened to the old one?" I asked him.

"I don't know. They told me he died in an animal attack a long time ago at the school football game." Alaric informed me.

Huh, so Tanner's dead? How the hell did I miss that?

"I see I need to catch up more on the news." I stated.

"Nah, must of the stuff on there is garbage anyway." He told me. I grinned and chuckled softly.

The more I talk to this guy the less angrier I feel about Logan.

Almost, not completely, but it's a start.

"I like you. What's your name again? Alaric?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah, but call me Ric. It's Easier." Alaric told me.

"Okay. Call me Angie. Short for Angelia." I told him.

"Angie. Okay. I guess I'll see you around." He told me.

"You will, this town is as small as hell so... you'll definitely see more of me around." I stated. He chuckled slightly, before walking off.

There was something about that guy that just made me feel calm a bit. I shook my head slightly and continued to search for Logan. I soon spotted Stefan with Elena. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. "Elena. Stefan." I started out and pulled Stefan away from her through the crowd. "Give us 5 minutes!" I shouted out back for her. We went through the crowd until I was almost sure she couldn't spot us.

"Where's Logan?" I asked him directly to the point.

"I don't know. He was here earlier. Damon's after him." He told me.

"Good, I'll track him down. By the way, are you really leaving?" I asked him. He looked down slightly and licked his lips a bit before answering, "Yeah, I guess I am." I nodded slightly and placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him briefly. "Have a safe travel." I told him. He nodded as well. "By the way, tell Elena I was asking you where Jeremy was if she asks about me." I told him, before walking off quickly.

The longer it took to find Logan the more eager I was in killing him.

* * *

As I got outside, I still couldn't find Logan anywhere and got a quick text from Stefan.

_'Be on the lookout for Logan. He has Caroline.'- Stefan_

I turned off my phone as my blood started to boil all over again. I soon sped away from the school and stopped after a good distance to see if I could hear a car or smell Caroline's scent. I soon caught up with them as I saw Stefan vamp speed towards the car and pull Logan out of it, throwing him to the pavement. Logan got up and Damon soon came out shooting at his direction for him to fall down again. I smirked at the irony of that. As this was happening, I took Caroline's unconscious form out of the car.

Luckily, she was still alive and had no blood around her lips to show sign of her being a transitioning vampire.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon told Logan. I couldn't help but smirk at the brief inside joke. "Get her out of here." Damon told Stefan and I. Before Stefan and I could leave I turned my head back at him and called out, "Damon!"

He turned his head in my direction, while still keeping Logan to the ground.

"Make him suffer." I requested.

He nodded and soon answered his phone to talk to the sheriff.

Stefan and I soon sped off with Caroline all the way until we finally made it to her house.

"Fuck." I stated, when I saw we couldn't get in. Stefan held her firmly in his arms like bridal style as I fed her my blood to heal her. After 2 minutes her wounds started healing nearly instantly. This actually surprised Stefan at how fast my blood could heal her. She soon fluttered her eyes open weakly. I took her out of Stefan's arms and stood her.

"Caroline, sweetie, you need to invite us into your home. Don't ask why just do it, quickly before you pass out." I informed the sleepily weak girl. She murmured something and nodded slowly. She didn't seem to have her balance. I helped her move in a little further for her leg to pass the front door boundary.

"Now say 'Come in.'" I told her. She stood there sleepily ready to fall and slurred. "C-C-Comme in." She quietly whispered in a breath, until she fell back. Stefan quickly sped and caught her before she touched the floor. He handed her over to me and I took her to her room.

"I think I got it from here, Stefan." I told him as I tucked Caroline in bed.

"You sure?" He asked me, not wanting to leave me alone unless I was certain.

"Yes, I'm sure." I told him. He nodded before walking off.

"Stefan, wait." I called out, before quickly walking up to him. I stood before him and gave him a slight hug. He patted me awkwardly on my back until I pulled off. "Bon voyage, Salvatore." I said in french. He grinned slightly, before speeding off. After he left, I went back to Caroline to make sure she was doing well.

* * *

"...And after that I brought her home. I honestly don't know what got into Logan tonight. I think he just snapped." I story based lied to Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother who, ironically, was the sheriff of this town.

"I don't think I can thank you and Damon enough. If it wasn't for you two..." Liz started out as tears were forming in her eyes. We were both in Caroline's room a good distance away from her bed, where she slept peacefully. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Mrs. Forbes. It's all over now. She's safe here." I told her. She nodded and wiped a small evidence of tears at the corner of her left eye. "I know, just... just thank you so much, Angie." She told me, "I honestly don't know how to repay you." I thought it over slightly and came up with something.

"Let me join the council." I told her.

"What?" She asked me taken back by my request.

"Let me join the council. Every member of the Founding families are suppose to be a part of it. I figured since my parents... you know... I thought I'd join to make up for them, since Elena and Jeremy are too young." I explained to her.

"I don't know about this... Ang.."Liz started to tell me off, but I cut her off first.

"I know about vampires, Liz." I told her straight forward. Liz eyes widened and she quickly looked over at Caroline, before motioning me to step outside her room with her. I did and we went down the hallway away from Caroline's room. "What are you talking about, Angie?" Liz asked me, cautiously.

"I know about vampires and that the council are secretly looking for them. I've known about them during my time away from Mystic Falls last summer. I met this vampire and long story short, I know what they're capable of. I was lucky to escape him and return back home. I know I can take them Liz and I won't tell anyone. Not even my family." I told her.

"You do realize this is a big responsibility? Once you join you'll... you might have to keep this secret with you for life and keep it away from your family and future generation unless they're ready to handle the truth. Are you ready for that? For all the lies you'll have to put your family through?" Liz asked me.

I swallowed slightly, knowing I'll do a good job lying either way. She still thinks I'm human so that's good.

"I'm ready." I told her.

She eyed me slightly and nodded at my choice. "Okay, then. I'll call you when the next meeting is held and we can start business." She told me.

"Can't wait." I grinned, before starting to leave the house. By the time I got far down the block and was sure Liz wouldn't see me, I sped off back to the school, knowing I dropped my phone while trying to save Caroline earlier.

* * *

As I sped near the road where I'm sure I dropped my phone (which I did, next time I should put it in the front pocket of my jeans), I got it and took off. I stopped mid way when I heard people talking near the Parking lot. In curiosity, I sped near the parking lot and hid behind a van to see Alaric and Logan.

WTSF? LOGAN?!

My eyes cracked a bit when I saw he seemed nice and well.

I saw no sign of him getting tortured at all!

I see I need to have a little talk with Damon tomorrow...

"Who are you?" Logan asked Alaric.

Oh crap, I need to go save that guy.

"A friend of Jenna's." He told him.

Friend?

I eyed him from top to bottom.

If anything, he's a little_ too_ hot to be her friend, plus Jenna doesn't do guy friends much.

"Jenna sent you?" Logan asked.

"No, I came on my own." Alaric informed him.

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know what you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan told him.

A part of me wanted to punch him in the face and save Ric from him, but I seemed more interested in where this brief conversation would go for some reason.

"Either way, here I am." Alaric told him.

"What do you want?" Logan asked, getting irritated by the man.

Alaric hesitated for a bit, but said, "Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it."

"Was that suppose to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?" Logan mocked him.

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric informed him.

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan added.

"How's that?" Alaric asked him, as Logan turned his back to him. His eyes started to shift.

"Oh no." I muttered to myself ready to attack.

"Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan stated, before turning around with a vamp face to attack Alaric. I sped over to stop him, but stopped mid way and quickly hid behind the closet car to me after what I just quickly saw.

Oh god.

Logan's dead.

And Alaric killed him.

With a stake!

I covered my mouth in shock as Logan's body withered away and Alaric stood before him with a bloody stake. He quickly, got out of the parking lot and so did I, but with vamp speed. I soon got home and locked the door, before falling to the floor in shock.

Forget Logan.

Forget the Salvatore's.

And forget the Council.

I'm more concerned about the new vampire hunter in town and what was his secret agenda.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! XD

Okay, maybe not fully, but still. Anyway, sorry if there are any misspelling or confusion... It's late 7pm here, kinda tired and I'll look over this by tomorrow to see what the heck I just wrote here, lol. Not important but I noticed most of my chapters have death in them or revolve around them, especially my recent ones.

Weird? But it's ironic to the title so.. whatever!

Hope you liked it and Happy Valentines day, you know if you even celebrate that crap.

No offense but to me, Valentines Day is kinda overrated.

Why do we even have a holiday to be affectionate towards each other? If someone's going to show how much they care or love me they can do it any other day of the damn week! Plus, don't get me started with Cupid. I know it's all about mythology but really... It's a naked (depending) baby that shoots arrows at people and force them to fall gaga over each other. -_-

Anyway long story short, if I want to stuff myself with chocolate, I can do it without it having to have a holiday. Kinda like with Thanksgiving. Granted I'm a Thanksgiving baby, but still. I can honestly make a list of reasons why I like but also dislike the holidays, especially now since as a kid we all didn't mind but now I'm seeing it for what it is and honestly, there are **too** much hypes for the holidays these days. XD So either way, happy holidays. I'll see you next time I upload. Hopefully, it won't take a month. :D


	11. Chapter 11: Deception vs Angie

The sun sprung up in the sky once again and this morning seemed different. I don't know why, but I felt a tingling sensation as if something was wrong. I felt it the whole night and couldn't catch a wink of sleep much without feeling as if I were in pain. After taking another shower and dressing up, I decided this time to let my hair out seeing it was still in its usual waves. As I left my room again and passed Elena's room I came to a halt.

Something isn't right.

I _know_ something isn't right.

I don't know why but it's like I had a sixth sense. That sense is to detect danger or when something almost bad is about to happen. I've had that even before I became a vampire, which is a blessing but still strange to say the least.

I walked quietly near Elena's door and opened it up slowly. "Elena? Elena?" I called out softly. I soon let the door wide open to see Elena wasn't in her room. But that's not what worried me. What worried me was that Elena's bed didn't look as if it were slept in at all. Feeling concern, I went downstairs to go out to the front porch outside.

Elena's car wasn't there.

"Shit." I muttered to myself knowing something horribly wrong was happening.

I just couldn't figure out what.

After a brief moment of pacing I calmed down and thought maybe I was over reacting a bit. Maybe she's at school or hanging out with her friend or...

That's when it sunk in.

The Boarding house.

Maybe she went there to say goodbye to Stefan. Why it was a long goodbye, I don't know, but I'll figure it out. I soon closed the door behind me and sped off to the location, hoping my theory was right.

* * *

Once I got to the Boarding house, I didn't even waste time barging in as if I owned the place.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Elena!" I called out. Soon I walked into the living room and saw Stefan was still here. He didn't look like he had much sleep either, and seemed worried.

"Stefan, you're still here. I thought you left?" I started out. He didn't respond so I caught to the chase. "Have you um, seen Elena?" I asked him. He looked over at me and sighed with a brink of guilt in his eyes. "Angie.." He started out. "Stefan. Tell me. Please tell me you know where she is." I nearly pleaded, thinking of all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to her.

Yep, I'm a pessimistic type person mentally.

"She was here, but then she left." Stefan told me, causing me to be a bit confused on her whereabouts. "_"She was her, then she left?"_ What the fuck, Stefan? I don't need riddles, I need to find my sister! What happened?" I asked him. "Well, you see... last night we.. uh. We slept together.." Stefan started out, but I cut him off stating, "Skip ahead, please!"

"Anyway, when I left the room, she found a picture I had of Katherine and left." Stefan eventually admitted. I raised my eyebrow slightly. "So? You had a picture of you sire slash ex-girlfriend? It couldn't have been that bad." I stated.

This is why I fail in the relationship department. Of course this is bad! If your boyfriend is still carrying around a photo or anything that belonged to his ex-girlfriend or is of her, then that relationship will go nowhere but downhill unless he gets rid of them.

"It is. Here's the picture." He told me handing over the picture to me. I took it and glanced down over at it. I took a closer to look to make sure my eyes weren't pulling a trick on me.

Oh. My. God.

I stared at the photo in shock and a part of me wished it was photoshopped, but the look on Stefan's face proved to me he was dead serious about this photo. I couldn't believe it. Soon wheels started to secretly turn in my head.

_"So, just out of curiosity... what did she look like?" I suddenly asked him._

_"Nothing special. Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, rouge cheeks, but enough about her."_

_"You must really hate her." I stated._

_"Of course I do. Have you not been paying attention to my story, darling?" He rhetorically asked me. I rolled my eyes slightly and noticed he was still giving me an odd look. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, getting fed up with it. "Excuse me, but you take a liking of her appearance quite nicely. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were her from second glance." He told me._

_"What about first?" I tested him. He smirked and said, "I'd admire your beauty first, before noticing you resemble my enemy in the slightest."_

That's when reality finally sat in.

Katherine.

Katerina.

Elena.

Doppelganger.

Katerina IS Katherine.

And Elena IS her doppelgänger.

Now my head was starting to spin.

"So... it's a picture of Elena?" I started out in denial. "No, Angie. That's a picture of Katherine. Katherine Pierce." Stefan informed me. "What? H-How? Why does she look like Elena?" I asked in shock.

Apparently, I'm the only one that knew the history between Elena and Katherine at the moment. I figured right now would be the best time to play dumb. After all, the less people that know that Elena and I are apart of the Petrova bloodline the better.

"I don't know. But they do...look alike." Stefan stated.

"Well no shit! They could be bloody twins dammit! I need to go find her." I stated about to walk off.

"She's with Damon." Stefan told me. I automatically paused and turned to look at Stefan stunned. "Damon? She's with_ Damon_? _The_ Damon? The _Damon_ whom we both hate?" I asked him cautiously. He nodded. "I have no idea where he took her." He told me. I groaned out loud and soon decided, "Okay, this is fine. I have an idea. Do you have something that belongs to Elena?" "I, uh, I have her necklace." Stefan told me, holding up her necklace he had given to her before.

"Great." I said before taking it from him. I made sure I held on to the chains to keep me away from the vervain. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked me curious. "I have a witch to consult with." I stated.

"Bonnie?" He asked out.

"You know it." I smirked.

"Angie.." He sighed.

"What? She already knows what I am. I told her a while back. Besides she trusts me. I did sorta save her life." I told him. "I know, but as you left to deal with Damon, Bonnie was nearly bleeding to death. I saved her before she faded away. Elena told her about everything." Stefan told me. I soon remembranced that day. "Yeah, I told her what I really was earlier that day so.. she probably pretended as if she didn't know." I told him, "Anyway, she's a witch so... she can maybe help us."

"There's no other choice is there?" He rhetorically asked me.

"It's either my way or the highway." I grinned and shrugged before taking off, with Stefan following behind me.

* * *

In near seconds, we made it to the school yard. We walked around for a bit. I noticed the glance like stares I was getting from students and gave them a look to turn away. Just because I graduated High school doesn't mean it should be weird of me to visit a few times. It was lunch hours and we were lucky enough to find Bonnie sitting around by herself minding her own business.

"Bonnie." Stefan and I both called out.

"Angie.. Stefan.." Bonnie said as she looked between us. She smiled a bit when she saw me but it almost faltered when she looked over at Stefan.

"Hey." Stefan started out.

"Hi." Bonnie replied.

Well, this is awkward.

"You know, Bon, we haven't seen much of you lately. How are you doing with... um.. everything?" I asked her mutually curious. "I'm fine. It's all fine." Bonnie told us. "Good. Yeah." Stefan said. "Are you back in school?" Bonnie asked Stefan. "No. Actually I came here to find you. You see, I was hoping you could help us with something." Stefan told her.

"A spell." I stated.

Bonnie sighed as she looked between us. "Stefan, look, I know Elena's okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. Angie, I trust you even though you're... you know and I know you'd never hurt me or anyone for that matter. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet." She informed us both of her boundaries.

"I understand that. But I need your help. It's Elena. She's with Damon. I have Elena's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's okay." Stefan informed her of our current problem. "How do you know I can do this?" Bonnie asked in doubt.

"Because, you're a Bennett witch. Do I really need to say more?" I stated.

"I'm still new at this." Bonnie sighed. "It's okay. Give it a shot." Stefan told her. "Okay. All right." Bonnie soon agreed. She took the necklace and closed her eyes, while clutching the necklace between her plums to try and find something, some lead from Elena.

Out of nowhere, I was hearing bells ring. The kind of bells you'd hear ring every time someone entered a store or bar. That was odd?

"There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or... tell me if anyone's looking." Bonnie told Stefan. "Okay." Stefan said, looking around briefly of anyone unwanted attention near us.

_Bree's Bar_

Where did that image come from? I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit thinking I was daydreaming.

"Something's wrong." Bonnie started out.

"With Elena?" Stefan and I both asked.

"With me. There's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan and Ang. I can't help you." Bonnie said in a hurry, trying to walk away. I secretly followed her all the way to the side of the school before speeding off with her for a moment to the back. "Sorry about that. Bon, what's going on?" I asked her.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Bonnie told me.

"Stop lying. Literally 2 minutes ago, you just said something's wrong with you. Spit it out, Bennett." I demanded. "You wouldn't understand." Bonnie told me. I scoffed slightly. "Try me." I challenged her.

"My powers aren't working." She admitted.

I raised my eyebrow a bit. "How..how is that even possible?" I asked her, confused.

"I-I don't know. I just... They're not working properly. It's like I lost them." Bonnie tried to explain to me. "Bonnie, there's no possible way you could have lost your powers. I think there's something blocking them for you to have access. I think you should talk to Grams. No _But's_, just do it. This is serious, Bon." I told her. She sighed slightly, but nodded anyway. "Now if you excuse me, there's an abducted child named Elena, who I need to find." I told her, before speeding away.

From afar I was pretty sure I heard a light thank you from a distance.

* * *

Hours passed as I stayed over at the Boarding house with Stefan. He called Elena repeatedly, but got no response. The more time passed and the less information we knew about Elena's whereabouts or if she was even alive for that matter, was causing me to feel stressed and almost half scared to death.

Which to be honest, I don't believe I can get any deader than I am.

As this caused me to have a major headache and feeling a slight pit in my stomach. As more time passed, the pit grew worse causing me to lie on the couch all day on my stomach. Here and there I'd groan or moan a bit in pain as if I were getting struck by needles.

I, for one, was never a big fan of needles as a kid, so you can only imagine how discomforting it felt to relive it every few minutes of every hour.

Soon Stefan got a hold of Elena and chatted with her briefly. This caused me to become cautious and quickly grab the phone away from Stefan.

"And I'm suppose to believe that?" Elena asked out, supper pissed and heated.

Well, guess what sis? I'm heated too...

"Elena? Listen here and listen good, where the fuck are you?!" I started out pissed.

I'm done playing the nice sister. Elena screwed me over big time today!

"Angie? Angie, I can explain.." Elena started out. "No shit! Do you have any idea what you've put me through this whole day? You're lucky I didn't send out a fucking search party on you! You nearly gave Jenna and I a heart attack! And everyone at school are asking me questions of where the hell you are and I'm looking like a damn idiot not knowing the answer. Are you trying to give this town another reason why I shouldn't be your legal guardian?!" I ranted out.

"No. Angie, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry." Elena told me, but for some reason I couldn't hear her much over my heated rage I needed to get out of my system.

"Elena, I have a major headache right now. If you don't bring your ass back in Mystic Falls before midnight, so help be god, grounding you and taking away your car and cell phone would be _too_ kind!" I stated firmly.

Elena was silent not knowing what to say over the phone.

"Are you okay?" I asked out, starting to calm down.

"I'm fine. I-I promise I'm okay." Elena informed me, obviously effected by my words earlier.

"Good. Call me when you get back." I told her, before handing the phone over to Stefan, who was watching the scene unravel in front of him in concern.

"Elena?" He called out, but she had already hung up.

I walked over to the bourbon ready to pour myself a drink, but couldn't do it for some reason and sighed thinking over the whole thing. Stefan placed the phone down and looked over at me still with concerned. "Angie? Are you okay?" He asked me almost in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Of course I'm _fine_. Why wouldn't I be hell much _fine_?!" I faked out with a fake obvious chuckle. Stefan shook his head slightly. "You can talk to me you know." He started out. "Why are everyone asking me questions? I'm _fine_! I've always been fine! Ever since last summer, everyone has been smothering me with questions! Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, now you! Fuck, the whole town talks about me 24/7! Why is it so damn hard to believe that I'm fine!?" I started out.

"Look, I'm not trying to smother you, in fact, I don't really know you as well as any other person, but I'm worried about you Angie. From what I've seen, you can go from a nice, calm, caring person to a heated, in raged, emotionless killer in seconds. I don't know if it's because you're a vampire, or just your personality trait, but your emotions tend to be all over the place. I just.. I just want to know if you're okay. That nothing's going on with you." Stefan told me.

"I'm _**fine**_." I gritted my teeth, curling my fists into a ball as if ready to hit something, but really it's helping me keep control.

Of all things, the last thing I wanted was to turn into _him_.

I'm **NOT** _him_!

I'll never be_ him_.

I'd rather burn alive right now than to slowly turn into _him_.

I sighed and brushed a hand through my hair as I took a sit down on the couch. Thinking it over for a brief moment, Stefan had a point.

Maybe I do need help with my emotions.

The problem was, who would help me and what was happening to me?

I've noticed weird things have been happening to me that are just non vampire related.

The more I notice these things, the stranger it gets and the more concern I get.

And the scare part is, I'm _fine_. I'm perfectly fine. I'm feeding right, I'm active, I was physically okay.

So what's going on?

Why am I acting as if I'm slowly losing my mind?

As if my humanity is trying to drift away slowly without me even realizing it?

* * *

After an hour passed at the Boarding house, I decided to leave and go back home in hope of finding Elena there.

No car at the driveway, no Elena.

Once I got in I got bombarded with questions from Jenna if I've seen Elena. Her guess was as good as mine, since I had no clue where she was right now, so all we could do was wait.

Another hour passed and Elena walked in. Jenna and I quickly arose from the sitting area and quickly approached her.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why are you lying to me about it? I thought we were closer than that." Jenna started out.

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies.." Elena grumbled out.

Now I'm really starting to get tired of her little attitude.

"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything!" Jenna stated.

"Okay, question- Are Angie and I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that." Elena started out. My eyes widened slightly.

Where the hell did she go?

Jenna was shocked as well, trying to figure this all out. "Elena..." I started out. "No, Angie. She lied to me. She lied to both of us. We're adopted." Elena started out getting frustrated by the whole thing.

"I know." I stated.

Now both eyes were turned on me.

"What?" They both asked, while the other was shocked, the other felt betrayed.

"I know, we're adopted Elena. Look this isn't all Jenna's fault, you know. Mom and Dad.. they both asked us not to tell you. Yet." I tried to explain. Tears started forming in her eyes. "You knew. You knew all along and didn't tell me? I thought I could trust you. Turns out even my own family are keeping lies from me." Elena started out, feeling as if her world was crumbling.

"Elena.." I sighed. "I don't want to hear it!" Elena yelled out, before running upstairs to her room and slamming the door shut. I quickly walked upstairs to avoid the upcoming 20 questions conversation with my aunt and went to my room, sliding down to the floor. I curled up into a ball feeling almost empty inside.

Yep, she _officially_ hates me now.

I sighed, while shaking my head a bit.

Could this day get any worse?

Actually it can.

I got a quick text from Bonnie, I never knew she sent me a few hours back.

_'I know where the tomb that Damon wants to open is. It's at the Fell Church. If Damon opens it, the vampires will be released. Who knows what would happen if they're out.' - Bonnie._

I sighed groaning out a bit.

I knew deep down Damon hasn't gotten over his obsession of freeing Katherine and that he might succeed. It was at that point I had to decide.

Either don't open the tomb, that way Damon doesn't get what he wants and the town stays safe.

Or..

Open the tomb so Damon and Katherine can reunite and be together and finally leave Mystic Falls forever.

_Either way_, the town would be a _lot_ safer and better off with both options.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll explain later on or in the next chapter. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I was rushed and had to help cook today (don't ask). Anyway, see you on the next chapter. I'll look over to see if I missed anything or not. And don't worry, Angie will go and investigate the whole 'Vampire hunter teacher thing' with Alaric soon. Untill then... bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Tell Elena Yet!

A day went by and boy was it quick.

Elena was still not talking to me. Not like it mattered since I was doing the same to her. Somehow we had successfully avoided seeing each other for most of the day yesterday. We were still avoiding each other, but I had a feeling one of us were going to snap and give into to that conversation we were both dreading.

And it sure as hell wasn't going to be me!

After the pizza delivery guy got here, Jeremy took his slice up to his room, leaving Elena alone with me in the kitchen. Jenna was out doing... something? I think she was maybe working right now on her night shift?

The tension between my sister and I grew by the second making it almost hard to breath in the same room. I honestly could go a long time without breathing if I wanted to, but that really wasn't the case. We both were really uncomfortable at the moment and needed to get it out before it ends up haunting us for the next few weeks.

After I finished my pizza and placed my plate in the sink, Elena soon snapped her eyes at me.

Here it comes... She gave in...

_"I'm sorry."_ Elena muttered out, so quietly even my vampire hearings almost had a hard time picking it up.

"What?" I called out to be certain.

"I said, _I'm sorry_." She informed me. "For?" I asked her. "Not telling you were I was." Elena told me. "And?" I asked wanting more. "And not calling to let you know I was okay." Elena admitted. "_And?_" I stated firmly. "And... for acting like such an ignorant bitch to you about... you know." Elena admitted. "And?" I added.

"And? And what? That's all I got." Elena stated. _Sounds like something Jeremy would say_ I thought for a second.

"You forgot to apologize for making my blood pressure go high and nearly giving me a heart attack!" I reminded her.

"Stop yelling at me!" Elena demanded.

"I'm not yelling! I'm reminding you of how you screwed me over that day. I'm still recovering you know!" I told her. "Look, I'm really sorry, Ang. Really I am. I promise it'll never happen again." Elena sincerely stated. I cooled off a bit by not talking to her for 2 minutes and soon nodded at her promise.

Nothing but silence was between us.

Before I could even say a word, Elena had beaten me to it.

"How did you find out? That.. we were adopted?" Elena asked me. I turned to look over at her. I could tell from the look in her eyes she was in a very vulnerable state with this subject and was almost afraid to know the truth. I almost made a nanosecond lasting small grin at how she reminded me of when I was a bit younger.

Ironically, I was just as vulnerable as her when I first found out were were adopted. I just hid it well for 2 years.

"It happened after graduation and the Graduation party. I was already ready to go to Whitmore, but had to wait for summer to end before school could be in session. During the first month of summer, a week before it could end for the second month of summer I secretly overheard our parents arguing about something. Whatever it was it seemed pretty heated for them, since I'm pretty sure I almost heard Mom in tears. I got concerned and listened to their conversation. They kept going on about whether or not we should tell them and stuff like that. At first I had no clue who 'them' were but when they mentioned girls, I knew they had to be talking about us. Now I was even more interested in the conversation and kept listening. They had a secret and were keeping it from us. I knew and my curiosity got the best of me questioning what this secret was and why they were keeping it hidden. At first I thought maybe they were getting a divorce and didn't want us to know about it yet, but then I realized it didn't make much sense. They never once said "Don't tell Jeremy", they were only talking about us so whatever the secret was it was going to affect us more than Jeremy. I got worried and more confused on the matter. Then for some reason I decided to look through old family albums. I noticed something strange. Our mother was holding two babies. I knew one had to be you, but the other looked almost identical to you, like a twin. I knew it was impossible for it to be me, since I'm 4 years older than you. Other than that, I saw we held no traits from our parents. Everything we said or did or just small facial expressions did not seem to belong fully to them. I could see a little bit of Mom, but not much. We really did seem a bit different from them. I thought maybe it was a skipped generations kind of theory thing going on but as I looked back on the family tree, we seemed to share no similarities to them as well. Maybe Jeremy, but not with us. All this was confusing me until I finally came out with it and asked. They stalled and hesitated for a bit but finally admitted you and I were adopted. You could only imagine the pain and horror I was feeling. Not only have they lied to my nearly my whole life but the thought that they weren't my blood parents scared the crap out of me. It took a while, but slowly and surly I was getting okay with the idea. I asked them about our birth parents, but they didn't have much on them. They begged me not to tell you until you had graduated from High school. From there they'd tell you the truth. You were never supposed to find out this way, Elena." I story-based answered her questions.

Elena stood silence for a long moment, trying to let the newfound information I told her sink into her head. Eventually, she spoke up and asked,"Do you know who our birth parents are?" I looked over at my sister and sighed softly.

She wasn't ready for it.

She can hate me all she'll want, but it was obvious she wasn't ready to know yet.

I shook my head. "No. I don't. But I do know that our birth mother was a knocked up 16-year-old runaway. Other than that, I think they kept a lot of the truth to themselves for obvious reasons. _(Like I don't know... maybe they feared we'd go out looking for our birth parents and bring even more drama into the household?)._" I lied.

I knew very well who the father was... the mother? Not so much...

Elena nodded softly and said, "Thank you. For, for being a good sister."

I raised my eyebrow slightly. "How am I a good sister?" I asked her. She grinned softly and shrugged her shoulders saying, "You just are. You protect us from everything. Even from the truth. And now that this is sorta out-of-the-way, I guess there's nothing left to deal with, right? No secrets?"

I eyed her slighty and asked her suspiciously, "I guess. I don't know. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Elena's eyes widened slightly but quickly left before it became too noticeable to the naked eye.

Likely my naked eye was as sharp as an eagle hunting on its prey.

Elena shook her head.

What a_ little_ **dirty** liar.

I tried to resist rolling my eyes. I guess for the sake of Karma, if she won't tell me she knows about vampires and stuff like that, I won't tell her I'm actually a vampire.

Yep... I'd love to see how that'd play out in the end!

"Um... by the way, I bought you this bracelet as part of an apology present if you didn't accept my oral apology then... Plan B?" Elena told me holding up a bracelet. I eyed it slightly. "What are you cheap? I see no diamonds!" I stated, "If you want _my_ apology, you at least have to put a _little_ more effort into it." Elena rolled her eyes and held the bracelet out for me. I walked over to it and examined it with my eyes.

Vervain.

This thing was pretty much screaming Vervain from the strong smell that it almost burned my eyes looking at it. I looked up at Elena and gave her a soft grin.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You, however, can keep it. It'd look great on you." I told her, before walking out of the kitchen. I sighed in relief.

It's a good thing I was able to get out of that!

If I wear the bracelet, it'd burn me revealing the fact I am a vampire to Elena.

And it was bad enough she knew she was adopted. The last thing she needed to know was that her sister had died over the summer.

* * *

The next day came and afternoon time came quick. Earlier today while everyone was at school I pretty much stalked the history teacher.

Am I ashamed of it? No.

Will I do it again? Most likely.

Will I confront him in the future? Either when it's an emergency, I have the courage, or when I _really_ have a death wish coming.

From the looks of it, he seemed like an ordinary guy. What an interesting scenario? History teacher by day...Vampire hunter by night? And the odds of him being in Mystic Falls, a highly vampire infested town, just made it almost _too_ coincidental.

After nothing interesting happened I decided to call it an afternoon and retreated back home only to find Jenna ushering me to get ready for a dance. Before I could even ask, she bombarded me with the 50's styled clothes.

"Now go get ready!" Jenna ushered me, until I finally halted.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked her, confused.

"There's going to be a 50's dance at Mystic Falls High." Jenna informed me.

"So? We're not classmates of that school anymore, Jenna." I told her. She rolled her eyes sheepishly and stated, "I know, but that's not the case." I eyed her slightly a bit. Why was she blushing? When Jenna met my eyes she soon broke out a smile and said, "I'm going on a date." I looked at her impressed.

She has been here for what? Almost a week at least and she already moved on from our 'scum' of an ex-boyfriend? I need to hear an around of applause for this one.

"Really? That's great!" I said, feeling happy for her. "Yeah, he seems like a great guy. He's names Alaric and he works at the school as a teacher." Jenna told me. My smile faltered slightly.

Yeah... I forgot the fact they were friends.

"Okay." I stated, forcing my smile back up. I knew since he killed Logan that he really cared a lot about Jenna and he'd never hurt her. But I was a different story, considering I don't know what he's agenda is? Is he trying to wipe out the entire vampiric race? Did he want revenge on a few certain vampires? Or was this some sick hobby of his?

Before I even knew it, I ran upstairs to my room and quickly got dressed up. I changed my outfit at least 7 times until I was finally satisfied with the look. It was the wiggle dress. Not sure why I picked it, maybe the black color with designs I assume?

Once I got downstairs, I saw Elena and Jenna were engaging into a conversation.

"Your Dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a Mom." Jenna told her. I took a few steps quietly down the steps to hear them more clearly.

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" Elena asked her.

"Your Dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna told her.

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" Elena asked, wanting to know.

"Just her name. Isobel." Jenna told her.

_Isobel._

That name rang through my ears a bit. It was a pretty name, though.

Elena seemed really confused. "What about Angie? We look too much alike so we must be related?" Elena started out. Even Jenna seemed baffled. "I'm certain Angie was adopted as well, but the idea of Angie being blood related to you seems near to impossible. She's 4 years older than you. If Isobel even gave birth to her, she would have been at least 12 at the time and it seems unlikely at such a young age. It can happen, but it's near to impossible that you both came from Isobel and she was able to get pregnant twice and not learn from her mistakes. Not like you two are mistakes, but..." Jenna stated.

That confused me as well as the picture I saw 2 years ago.

There was no way that was me in that picture, I would have been most likely 3 or 4 at the time. In that picture, both babies seemed to be a month old. My parents could have told me if Elena had a twin. But happened to that twin? Is she still around? There's no way that's me in that picture. And how do Elena and I have the same parents? There's no way Isobel could have gotten pregnant at 12 to have me. It didn't feel right, plus she was most likely a child back then. Unless it was forced upon her, which makes me question how she got pregnant the second time by the same guy?, there's no way it could have happened. Besides most kids don't want sex at that age or have the urge for it.

I soon shook my head slightly and continued to descend down the stairs as if I just came down at that moment. Both Elena and Jenna turned to look over at me surprised. "Wow." Elena breathed out, while Jenna seemed sheepishly. I smirked cockily stating, "What? This old thing?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and walked up to me. Unexpectedly she gave me a hug.

Not like she doesn't give me hugs at all but, why was she doing it at a random time?

After she pulled back she gave me a soft smile. "You look beautiful." She told me. From that my eyes softened up a bit realizing why she did what she did and why she was even staying with us.

She was replacing our mother.

There were a lot of things I could do with Elena and Jeremy to fit the role of both parents and still be their loving older sister, but there were some things that Mom did that I just couldn't perfect no matter how hard I could try.

I'd never be her. I'd never replace her. Jenna would never replace her either. But she was trying.

She was trying.

And from her trying, maybe... this house won't feel so empty anymore. If I'm being honest with myself, Mom was the highlight of the household. Every time she'd walk into a room, the mood of that room would almost instantly change. She always thought us to trust, be mindful, be smart, brave, courageous, determine and be true to ourselves. She gave me many life lessons when I was younger, including Jeremy and Elena. But to be fair, I think I really needed it much more than they did. I was reckless, carefree, foolish and naïve back then. Looking back on it all, she pretty much help shape me into the person I am.

It's too bad I never thanked her enough for her morals.

"So... um... we ready to party?" I started out, trying to push those sad thoughts away before I end up looking teary eyed. Jenna nodded and said, "I guess you guys will meet me up by the school. See ya then. Be there or be square." I rolled my eyes at her ending statement and waved her goodbye as she went out the front door.

"Now. About your outfit..." I started out, eyeing her from head to toe. Elena looked at me confused and stated, "What's wrong with my outfit?!"

"Everything! If I'm being forced to go, so will you." I told her. "No, I..." Elena started out, but I quickly cut her off stating, "I'll make sure Stefan comes."

Like a trigger word, Elena started rethinking it and asked after sighing, "What decade are we doing?" "50's" I told her. "Fine." She stated, before going upstairs. I shook my head softly while slowly following her upstairs.

"You're so whipped." I muttered to myself.

* * *

2 Hours seemed to pass and I got a text from Jenna and an hour ago saying the party had started and we were late. I texted back about Elena's horrible hair situation, which caused Jenna to LOL and say she'll TTM 18ter.

"Are you ready yet? We're **SO** late!" I stated getting irritated. "I'm almost done!" Elena yelled out. I could hear her blow drying her hair. I groaned seeing she was taking as long as Caroline to get ready at this rate. As I waited for her, I noticed a compass on her bed. It looked old and eerily familiar. It soon came to me.

That's the same compass Damon had with him one time. He had stolen it from Logan. But where did Logan get it? A thought soon occurred to me.

_It was Saturday in the afternoon. Mom and Elena were out shopping, while Jeremy was downstairs making another master piece. I was bored being the short attention spanned 15-year-old I was. I soon shut off the T.V downstairs and went upstairs heading for my room but paused seeing the office door open._

_Curious, I went inside, only to stop near the doorway to find my Dad looking through old boxes. "Hey, Dad. Watcha' doin'?" I started out with a soft smirk, trying to be cute. He looked up and grinned at me saying, "Oh nothing, honey. Why don't you go hangout with your friends while I work?" He didn't suggest but seemed to request. "I don't have any **real** friends. And why are you working? It's Saturday, you're suppose to be off." I reminded him. "Oh no, I'm working on something else." He muttered, but loud enough for me to hear. I wanted to ask him what he was working on, but didn't want to push my luck._

_I soon walked around taking small glimpse of what were in the old nearly beaten up boxes. My eyes soon paused at an old vintage compass probably from back in the day. I picked it up and opened to see if it was even working. Soon Dad turned around to face me and stated, "Don't touch that." Before taking the compass slowly out of my grasp. I eyed the compass slowly. "What is an old compass doing in these boxes?" I asked. What I really wanted to ask was, where the hell did these old boxes came from anyway!? "It's more like a family heirloom. Passed down through the Gilbert family to the first born sons. This will go to Jeremy one day for him to keep. So please don't mess around with it, Angie." He informed me. I rolled my eyes softly and said, "I'm not going to break the thing."_

_"I know, but it's really delicate." He told me. _

_I still didn't see the big deal with the watch._

_I shrugged my shoulders lightly and left the office headed back to my room, deciding on that day to forget she ever saw the watch._

My eyes widened slightly almost.

So let me get this straight?

The watch belonged to my Dad, which Logan somehow got his hands on, then Damon stole it from him and now... Elena has it? Where or who did Elena even get it from and how?! I soon started noticing the arrow was spinning.

Well that's not good.

I seemed to point towards me then at something else and back at me.

What's wrong with this watch?

I soon turned to see Elena was out of the bathroom fully dressed and had her closet door opened. "Elena?" I called out, causing her to almost flinch. "Oh, forgot you were still here. I-I thought you left." Elena started out.

Something wasn't right.

She was scared.

Scared of something.

And by my guest it was probably in this house.

"Nah, I wanted to wait on you." I told her, trying to ease her up. She nodded and took out a pink scarf from a hanger, before leaving the room.

"Hey, Jenna? Jenna? Jeremy?" Elena called out to see if anyone, other than I, were still home.

Another hint that someone was definitely in the house.

By the time she got downstairs, I followed her down but went towards the kitchen. There I found Stefan, who gave me a look showing he was ready to take out whatever was about to get to Elena. I moved aside giving room. When struggles were heard in the other room, Stefan ran out of the kitchen to attack the predator hunting Elena. As this happened, I caught a glimpse of what the vampire looked like, that way I'd know for sure he was the vampire that was taunting Elena today and could attack him the next time I saw him.

After a few minutes, the attacker fled the scene, Damon dropped by to hear what had happened and Elena was okay, still a bit worried about what could have happened if Stefan didn't save her tonight. As they were talking both Salvatore brothers decided to have a talk in another room away from Elena for a minute to discuss their plan to take out the attacker. This was an obvious excuse to go into the kitchen to talk to me. Elena had no idea I was still in the house and figured I left through the back way of the house.

"So, what plan are you cooking up Mama Bear?" Damon asked me. I narrowed my eyes at his nickname for me but shrugged it off. "Well like you said, if he's stalking Elena, he'll obviously stalk her at the dance. We'll go to the dance, have the time of our lives and try our best to appear unalerted and unaware of him being there. I know what he looks like. I saw him as Stefan fought him. If I see him out of the crowd, I'll inform you guys as soon as possible and we can take him down from there. It'll be risky and a bit dangerous but it's all I got." I told them both.

"Are you really sure about this Angie? I mean, Elena's your sister and you may be putting her life on the line by doing that." Stefan informed me. "I know. I don't really like it as much as you do, but it needs to be down. Plus I have a lucky guess as to why he's after her." I told him.

"Why?" Stefan asked. I rolled my eyes a bit seeing as the answer itself was obvious.

"I don't know... starts with a K ends with an E, looks like Elena..." I started out the obvious.

"Katherine?" Both Salvatore brothers questioned out. "You think he's stalking Elena because she looks like Katherine?" Stefan asked me, trying to find it hard to believe. "Honestly at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought she was _actually_ Katherine Pe-Pierce." I stated.

For a second there, I almost slipped up and said "Petrova".

"How do you know Elena looks like Katherine?" Damon asked me suspiciously.

"Long story, catch it in theaters. Until then, we have a decade party to commence to." I stated, before walking out of the kitchen through the back way and sped off towards the school.

* * *

I was at the dance as a second chaperone. Elena was having punch drinks with Caroline and Bonnie and was actually having a decent time and even danced with Stefan a couple of times. Jeremy was working the punch bowl with this cute asian chick. And Jenna seemed to be enjoying herself. I seemed bored, but kept an eye out for Elena's vampire attacker.

I suddenly sensed somebody walking up to me and turned to meet their eyes. I froze in my place.

And... here comes my death wish.

"Angie Gilbert, right? Hey, nice to see you again." Alaric Saltzman started out.

"Mr. Saltzman. What a pleasure to see you again." I started out, feeling nervous.

Damn my heightened emotions!

"You can call me Ric." Alaric informed me.

"Well, _Ric_, we are at school on school grounds. Won't that be weird?" I asked. "Not unless you're my student." He joked out honestly. I shrugged and joined his laughter. Despite the fact he was the enemy, I couldn't help but really like this guy.

Not in a romantic way, but in a more friendly like way though.

"So, what brings you to the decade dance?" He asked me curious. "My Aunt Jenna dragged me here. You probably know her. Jenna Sommers." I told him. He nodded knowing who I was talking about. "So anyway... what's your intention with my Jenna? Hmm?" I started out. "What?" He asked out confused. I placed my hands firmly crossed over my chest eyeing him slightly.

"My Jenna is very special to me and if you hurt you, you'll have to answer to me first? Capisce?" I informed him firmly. He smirked and chuckled slightly. "You've seen the Godfather?" He asked rhetorically.

"7 times." I smirked at the fact he noticed my impression on the Godfather.

"Nice. You did nice." He rated me. "Yeah thanks. But I'm kinda serious. Jenna is.. well, she's not really lucky with guess. Neither am I so... I just- I don't want her to have to repeat her mistakes over again. She wants to move on and start fresh. Not relive the past." I informed him. Alaric looked at me for a moment and nodded saying, "I promise, that's not what I intend on doing with Jenna. I really like her and.. well... I would never hurt her in any way. I swear." He told me. I nodded while looking into his eyes seeing he was telling the truth.

He really did care for my aunt.

"Can I ask you a-uh-personal question, Ang?" Alaric started out. I raised my eyebrow slightly. "Um, sure I guess. As long as it's not too personal." I half-teased. He grinned slightly and soon asked me, "Are you... close to the Salvatore brothers?" I was almost taken back from the odd question but tilted my head to the side.

"Briefly. I mean, one dates my sister and the other, well... annoys me to death." I informed him. He laughed softly making it seem almost forced.

Something's not right here.

Why was he asking me about the Salvatore's?

Was he planning on attacking them?

"Well, then never mind. It was just a question. It was nice chatting with you." Alaric said, before walking off.

"You too." I muttered softly.

Something was off about him now, especially when we were talking about the _Salvatore's_.

I decided not to think too much into it right now and go back to looking for the vampire attacker. I soon turned to see Elena on her phone.

She seemed scared, irritated, concerned and worried.

**_"-Here's what you're going to do. There's an exist door behind you. You have 5 seconds."_** The attacker said to her through the phone.

5 seconds?

What is this a fucking SAW movie?!

"No." Elena stubbornly told him.

**_"Or your brother dies."_ **He added.

My eyes quickly turned to Jeremy who was near the punch bowl, oblivious of the vampire standing behind him, ready to attack if Elena disobeyed him. Now my blood was really boiling hot.

Not Jeremy.

You can mess with Stefan, Damon, Me, or even a few innocent people. Hell, Caroline and Bonnie can almost fit the category if I wasn't so overprotective of them.

But under **NO** circumstances will Jeremy Alexander Gilbert die under **my** watch!

**_"I can snap his neck so fast I bet there;s not even a witness. Now, start walking."_** The attacker instructed her, slowly.

"Don't you dare touch him." Elena warned him, through her cell, which was exactly what I was thinking at that time.

**_"Keep walking. Through the door."_ **He told her. Elena kept walking backwards, keeping her eye on Jeremy to make sure he was still living. The attacker soon moved past Jeremy and was out of his reach, confirming he wouldn't kill him. Elena then hang up her phone and ran towards the exist. He slowly followed her like the sick predator he was. I followed them both close behind, being swift on my feet so he wouldn't hear me. I could hear foot steps through corridors after corridors and decided to pick up on Elena's sent and follow it.

She was fearing for her life, I could sense it.

The thought of him possibly draining the life out of her, caused me to keep speeding down the hallway of the corridors until I finally found the predator. I was having a hard time finding them for some reason and quickly called for back up on my phone. It rang twice then he picked up.

**"What is it, Gilbert?"** Damon started out. He seemed to be having an off day from his tone of voice. Not like I cared.

**"Damon it's Elena. The attackers at the school. Get Stefan and hurry. They're by an exist that might most likely lead near where the cafeteria and other school subject classes are. Hurry, Damon!"** I called out, before hanging up the same time he probably did.

I could hear struggles in the cafeteria and found Elena trying to fight off the attacker until finally I had enough.

_Screw it_ I thought and quickly pulled out a stake I brought with me in my purse and sped quickly over to him jamming it up in his spin hard.

He let out a yell in pain before falling down being paralyzed, unless he could pull out the stake. Elena was in shock of everything happening so fast. At her moment of confusion of what just happened, I quickly ripped her necklace off and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

_"Forget what just happened. Stefan and Damon saved you from your attacker. You put up a good fight. That's all you remember. I was never here. I was with Jeremy the whole time. Now put your necklace back on when I snap my fingers."_ I compelled her. My eyes went slightly tear eyed knowing she'd never forgive me for compelling her if she ever found out, but she wasn't ready.

With everything going on she just wasn't ready to know.

Who our birth parents were.

What I really was.

And possibly many more...

Now wasn't the right time to tell her. Maybe another time in the future perhaps.

Once I snapped my fingers, she placed her necklace back on and blinked. After she blinked I quickly left the cafeteria, just in time for Damon and Stefan to quickly enter during the same time she blinked.

Talk about a switcheroo?

* * *

After tonight, I went back home and changed out of my outfit. I got a call from Damon confirming the attackers death, which made me feel relived and how I was right and he was after Elena because he wanted to taunt her for looking like Katherine. After that short phone call, I eventually got into bed ready to sleep.

But I couldn't sleep.

That's why I hate lying.

You end up having a guilty counsicous and it will never be clear unless you tell the truth.

But you tell me?

How can I tell my siblings, over the summer I turned into a vampire and had none my sister and I were adopted since the age of 19 and that I basically knew the connection between Elena and Katherine, why they looked alike and what that meant? Just how? Tell me how, cause I don't think telling them in the nicest way possible will be easy either!

It just goes to show you that, Elena was in serious trouble.

Not because she was a Petrova.

Not because she was a doppelgänger either.

It was mainly because she was my sister and because of that, I was certain my summer away from Mystic Falls would slowly creep up to me letting all hell run loose.

The only things left for me to do was either what for it to happen or at least stall it as much as possible, since I knew there was no way of stopping it from happening.

No way of stopping _him_ from killing her, if he ever found out the connection between them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the rush, had little time to update. I wanted to update on the 25, 26 and at least the 27, but never got the chance.

I blame the internet, my homework apocalypse and well... the site being down as well.

Hope you guys are able to go on the site and read. Wish you the best. (I'll probably re-read and re-publish later anyway.) Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: The Tomb Chapter Part 1

Once morning came and I got all dolled up, I checked Elena's room to see a note on her door.

**Went to see Stefan; be back soon.**

**Xox**

**Elena.**

I rolled my eyes at the note, but was glad she was at least telling me where she's going nowadays. I soon got outside into my car to drive off and leave it by the Wickory bridge again, before speeding off to do my daily mission on stalking Alaric Saltzman.

Again I found nothing.

Seriously, why is it so hard to see this guy in action!? It's almost as if that night with Logan, never happened.

Feeling disappointed with myself, I decided to leave when I figured he'd never leave the school's history classroom.

I quickly sped back home and walked inside to go towards the kitchen, feeling the urge to have a drink of tea only to find Stefan and Elena in the kitchen looking through boxes. "Um... hey. What's going on?" I asked out. They both looked at me for a moment, before Elena cleared up her throat. "I'm uh, we're doing a project at school about our families past and since our ancestors are the founding families of Mystic Falls, we thought we'd look through some old boxes of what they had and did back in the 1800's." Elena tried to explain. I nodded slightly raising my eyebrow in amusement.

"Uh-Huh. And why are you holding a muzzle?" I asked her. Elena looked down to see herself holding a muzzle in her hand and looked like she was panicking inside. "Well, uh.. you see.." "Look, Elena, if you're trying to have kinky sex with Stefan, the least you can do is try being stuble about it." I informed her. Both Elena and Stefan's eyes widened. "No! That's not what I..." Elena tried to explain, but I cut her off. "That's alright. As long as you two have protection, it's fine by me." I teased slightly, causing Stefan to roll his eyes and mouth 'Really?' to me.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy soon walked in on us into the kitchen. "Each other." I joked. "Okay, that's enough sex jokes for the day." Stefan sighed lowly. "Yeah, um... just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena told Jeremy. I eyed her softly and stated, "I thought you were doing it for a project?" Elena looked over at me and said, "Yeah, well, I'm doing that and for sentimental value." I looked at her for a moment, knowing that's not what she said earlier and was lying.

I wonder what they're up to?

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy and I both wondered.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked us both. "Heard about, don't know about it." I stated. "I just did a history report on it." Jeremy stated as well. Elena had a 'bingo' look in her eyes as if she was piecing a plan together slowly but surely. "Oh. So where is it now?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." Jeremy confessed.

_Oh you got to be F-ing me!_ I yelled internally to myself, now realizing what Alaric was reading in the classroom alone before I left.

It was the goddamn journal.

After Elena and Stefan exchanged looks, Stefan looked over at me briefly. From that, I knew I was going to be secretly involved.

* * *

After making up an excuse to go to the Grill, I instead went near the school grounds. I found Stefan by the school yard 20 minutes later and called him over to me. He sped up and asked me, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting involved." I stated.

"What?" He asked baffled.

"Look I want to know what's up. Do you think I was born yesterday? Did you really think I'd buy Elena's 'We're doing a project together' excuse? Bullshit. I want to know what's going on and why I have a feeling it has something to do with Damon." I told him. Stefan sighed slightly before looking back at me. "You know about the Katherine situation, right?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah, what about it? She's locked in a tomb." I started out.

"Exactly. Damon still wants her out, but there's a spell placed on the tomb. In order to break the spell, he needs Emily's spellbook and in order to find out where Emily's spell book is, we need Johnathan Gilbert's Journal to find its location." Stefan informed me.

"Yeah... um, who's Emily?" I asked him.

"Bonnie's ancestor, remember?" He asked me. It soon sunk in. "Oh_ that_ Emily. But I'm still confused on one part." I told him.

"What part?" He asked me.

"The part where you and Elena volunteer to help Damon to reunite with his supposedly lost love out of the kindness of your hearts." I stated. "Yeah, uh, we're not helping him." He confessed. "What?" I asked out. "Damon thinks we're helping him, but we're not. There are 27 vampires in that tomb, Angie, 27! I'm not going to release all those unfed vampires into Mystic Falls, just so Damon can be with Katherine. It's not worth it." Stefan told me. "Yeah, but Damon thinks you're helping him. If he actually believes you two are helping him for once, doesn't that mean he's trusting you to help him?" I asked. Stefan stayed quiet for a moment, not wanting to answer.

"You know what? Never mind. What are you going to do after you find Emily's witchy spelly cookbook?" I asked him, moving the conversation forward. "Simple. We destroy the book." Stefan stated. "Okay, and how am I helping again?" I asked curiously. "In case this plan backfires, you're the only one that I'm sure that can calm Damon down." Stefan informed me. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "You do realize Damon and I aren't even close to be friends right? Hell, we're not even close enough to be close friends! We work together, we're allied together and watch each others back during battle, but that's it. Nothing more." I informed him.

"Yeah, well it's still something. But right now, let's focus on getting that journal." Stefan told me, before speeding off into the school. I shook my head slightly, before following him close behind. As we sped through the school, I had taken up another scent.

There was another vampire in this school by scent and it wasnt by me or Stefan.

As I followed Stefan, I kept in touch with the scent. I could hear Alaric's voice in the distance. Stefan reaches the classroom first only to get shot with a wooden stake. He catches it effortlessly and stares at the teacher. As he reloads, he looks down and cocks the gun, moving towards the doorway. As he does so, Stefan vamp speeds around him and blocks his way. By the time Alaric looks up at him, Stefan grabs him by the shirt. "You shouldn't have done that." He warned Alaric, before pushing him onto the desk and taking his gun away from him.

"Don't hurt him." I stated, as I walked into the room. Alaric scrambled up to his feet, ready to fight Stefan and looks perplexed to see me at the school.

"Have a seat." Stefan told him calmly.

Alaric hesitated, but Stefan and I pointed to a chair insisting that he should listen to us or else things won't look pretty for him. Alaric soon sat down in once of his classmates desk, as Stefan examines his gun and I sat on top of the teacher's desk swinging my feet back and forth still watching his every movement.

"What is this, compressed air?" Stefan asked out. Alaric didn't respond.

"Did you make it yourself? Who are you?" Stefan asked, moving closer to him, causing him to flinch. I almost felt a little bad for the guy. "I'm not going to hurt you... unless you try that again." Stefan informed him.

Proving this, Stefan handed over the gun and Alaric slowly took it from him. Stefan crossed his arms, leaning against the desk I was sitting on.

"Now...who are you?" Stefan asked again. Alaric stayed silent for a minute.

"Oh for fuck's sakes, bloody talk already! Have you lost your tongue or something?" I asked out, getting imitated by him.

"I'm a teacher." Alaric told us.

"Gee, we would have never guessed." I sarcastically stated.

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town." Alaric added.

"So you show up like Van Helsing? Come on. Tell me the truth." Stefan stated. "The truth will _literally_ set you free." I said in a corny tone.

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric told us. I laughed slightly. "Wow, your wife honestly didn't know where she was getting herself into. Should have stayed out of it. Where is she anyway?" I asked eventually.

"Dead. A vampire killed her." Alaric admitted. "Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say. Honestly it was kind of ironic how her work killed her in the end, but I wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asked, not even taking a moment to feel sorry for the man's lose. Oh well... he was too caught up in mission mode to care I guess...

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked him, suspiciously.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked getting impatient with the man.

"It's on my desk." He soon admitted. "Um, no it's not. I should know, cause I'm sitting on the desk." I stated. Once Alaric got up, I quickly slid off the desk for him to check around.

"It was on my desk." Alaric clarified the obvious. I soon got a text from Jenna saying they had a visitor at the house that was looking for me. I found this odd, seeing I wasn't that close to really anyone. I shrugged it off trying to come up with an excuse. "Yeah, um, I'm gonna go. Jenna needs me. Good luck with the journal guys!" I cheered them on slightly, before speeding quickly out of the school. In seconds, I got to the house.

I waited a good 15 minutes, before going inside.

"Jenna! Jenna, where are you!?" I called out as I entered. I stopped in the kitchen when I saw Damon with Jenna drinking wine in the kitchen.

"Hello, Angie." Damon started out.

"Damon." I said, feeling an uncomfortable tension in the room.

"Angie, hey! I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore. He told me you two knew each other right?" Jenna started out. "Um, yeah, we do." I confirmed. "Nice seeing you again. You look well." Damon acted out politely.

Oh he's good...

"Thanks." I said, trying form up a polite grin. In reality I was kinda confused and freaking out about the fact he was talking to my Aunt. I hope he didn't compel her. "Ah, Elena hi!" Jenna started out as Elena entered, behind me.

I didn't even hear her come in.

"Uh, what's going on?" Elena asked out. "We're cooking dinner." Jenna told us both. "Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked Elena. "Um - he'll be here soon." Elena said, leaning against the counter Jenna was sitting on and eyeing Damon a bit.

"By the way, Angie, you never told me your friend was so polite and charming." Jenna started out.

The idea of Damon being charming alone almost made me want to barf up my breakfast. I'm sure Elena could agree as she was looking at Damon with distaste. "Yeah, well..." I trailed of purposely, hoping this conversation would end.

It didn't.

"By the way, how do you two know each other?" Jenna soon asked. As if on instinct I lied to her and said, "We met at the Grill."

"Oh, really?" Jenna wondered. "Yeah, remember that guy I told you about that got me a job at that historical reasearch? The secret one?" I started out.

"Wait, Damon's the guy you flirted with?" Jenna asked surprised. "Yes...wait, what?!" I asked her feeling baffled. "You told me you flirted with the guy that gave you the job at the research center." Jenna stated. I swear if I could faceplum myself right now... THIS is why I hated lying, because they'll always come back to bite you hard in the ass.

Now I have to keep digging.

"Yes, he is the guy I flirted with." I muttered to myself painfully. Damon seemed to be finding amusement in the lie, while Elena looked between us shocked and confused. "And also in the research center, we don't really believe in the saying **_business before pleasure_**, isn't that right Ang?" Damon teased slightly. All the girls, including me, eyes widened at Damon. One was in shock, while the other two were in horror.

"Really? How long has this been going on?" Jenna asked, getting really interested in my love life all of a sudden.

"Oh its been going on and off for months. We've been on for the past 3 weeks know, so that's a good sign." Damon told her. Elena looked between us in horror and in disbelief of this new information. I felt the same way. I swear to god, I will kill Damon after this.

"Damon..." I warned out.

"Ah, the way she says my name. She's a really good kisser too." Damon bragged, causing me to glare daggers at him. It took every strength in Damon to not laugh from the look in his eyes.

_So he want's to play that game? Then let's play..._ I smirked slightly. "Oh yes, you see it all started when he got in a fight with his girlfriend, _Katherine_. She worked there too. Anyway, they were fighting and she felt as if she was _stuck__ in a tomb_ when she described being in a relationship with him. She wanted to be _free_ and _away_ from him. Damon never knew why. Once they broke off, he started flirting with me to fix the void in his _broken wittle heart_. But then things got serious and boom... here we are. We're planning a June wedding." I joked, causing Damon glare fire at me.

"What?" Elena and Jenna asked out.

"The wedding is a joke. But everything else was true. Isn't that right, Damy?" I asked him with a fake embarrassing little nickname. Damon chuckled darkly and nodded slowly saying mockingly, "Oh course, my Angel."

We both smirked at each other knowing two could play at this game and were now tied.

* * *

After a few hours passed with dinner and a lot of fake stories about Damon and I at the research center, I got a text from Stefan that he got a copy of the journal. After dinner ended, Damon and I volunteered to put the dishes up. After I placed another stack of plates in the sink, Damon deliberately bumped into me, slightly touching my chest. "Whoa. Mmm." Damon muttered to himself. I smiled annoyed and shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't do that." I stated.

"Do what?" He asked out, looking confused.

"You know what. That move you did earlier? Not so stuble. Talk about deliberate." I stated.

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon said as an excuse. I grinned and scoffed. "By the way, what did you wanted to talk to me about long before dinner?" I asked Damon. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need your help in finding.." Damon started out, but I cut him off. "Emily's spellbook?" I answered for him. "How did you know?" He asked me. "I know people." I said smugly. Damon smirked and shook his head slightly. "You know what's weird?" He started out.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm actually enjoying myself today." Damon finished. "Well... that's nice I guess." I stated. "By the way, I also enjoyed being your fake boyfriend for the day. It made me see you in a different prospective." Damon stated, causing me to roll my eyes. "Oh, really? Like..." I trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Like, Logan was an _idiot_ to screw things up with you." Damon told me. For a moment, I was actually surprise to hear Damon say something genuine to me. Before I could say anything, Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Um, Angie. Can you follow me for a sec? Jenna needs us." Elena told me. "Sure." I said, before following her out of the kitchen, pass the living room, near the entrance hallway.

"Jenna's not here." I stated the obvious.

"I know I just needed to get you away from him." Elena admitted.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"What's going on with you and Damon? What research center do you two keep talking about? And why are you lying, you didn't meet him at the Grill you met him here!" Elena stated.

"For one, what's going on between us is none of your business. And two, this so-called research center is where we work together. And three, I'm not lying, I just never told you we met before one time." I informed her.

"So, you really are involved with him?" Elena asked me.

"Yes!" I lied at the top of my lungs.

"Okay, fine. It's none of my business so fine. Go ahead. But be careful... I heard that Damon can be... unstable sometimes." Elena briefly warned me. I knew deep down she wanted to tell me he was a freaking vampire, but couldn't. I nodded anyway and let her walk back into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, I walked back towards the kitchen, but paused near the doorway to eavesdrop.

"Damon, are you really dating my sister?" Elena asked, wanting to be certain.

As see she can never take my word for it.

"Yes, I am. Well, at least until I get Katherine back." Damon lied.

"Did you compel her?" Elena asked him.

"No. Why is it so hard to believe I can get a woman by my charms without the use of compulsion?" Damon asked in mocking frustration.

"Look Damon, this is my sister we're talking about. My sister. I love her and I don't want her involved in this. That includes both Jeremy and Jenna. So, if you're really dating her, I want you to keep the whole vampire thing to a low and don't bit or compel her, because I will know." Elena warned him firmly.

"And when did this happen anyway?" Elena asked him. "Well, while you were worried about your sister possible getting involved with Stefan, you failed to realize the fact she may have fallen for the more charming and dashing Salvatore." Damon stated, causing me to unknowingly roll my eyes in disbelief.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." Damon changed the conversation. Elena ignored him, while putting more silverware into the dishwasher to get washed. Soon Damon changed the subject again. "Is it real?" He vaguely asked.

"Is what real?" Elena asked to be more specific.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon asked, while placing the pot in the sink to get washed.

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena boldly said.

She soon started to walk back to the kitchen table, but Damon quickly vampire speeds over to her. When Elena turns around to look at him, Damon looks deeply into her eyes and asked once again, "Can I trust him?"

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." Elena informed him.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." Damon told her.

"Of course you can." Elena once again answered. She soon took a few steps away from him and continued gathering the dishes.

"You know, there was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon continued.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it." Elena informed him.

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Do you need to be lectured?" Elena rhetorically asked, with her hand on her hip.

She reminded me of our mother, Miranda.

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." Damon admitted. From the look in his eyes, I could almost see the vulnerable side of Damon for a second. It was as if this whole bad guy and bad boy facade was just to cover up his humanity. The side where he can feel the most weakest.

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." Elena said, before walking past Damon. Damon soon goes behind Elena to make his next statement as a threat saying, "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." Before walking away, leaving both Elena and I slightly disturbed by that statement.

* * *

Hours soon passed and Damon and Jeremy seemed to have connected.

Over video games, of course.

I swear to god, that the only way to get to Jeremy's heart is to be a video gamer!

As they were playing video games and Jenna and Elena were chatting in the kitchen, the doorbell soon rang.

"That's Stefan." Elena soon stated, before leaving the rooms to go answer the door.

Damon and I quickly get up from the living room couch to walk over to the door.

Once Elena opens the door, Damon stands behind Elena and I'm in the far distance behind Damon. Stefan looks confused of why Damon was here and looks down at Elena, who shrugs in response.

"Well?" Damon wondered out.

Stefan motions them to go outside on the porch. Once they go outside, I'm left to eavesdrop again.

It's things like this that hates being so secretive with Elena. If only I could just tell her the truth, then she might include me with the group since I can be helpful most of the time.

"Who took it?" Damon asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Damon responded.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon stated, causing me to nearly feel worried for Alaric life with Damon went after him.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan stated, purposely not mentioning me helping him briefly earlier.

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked. As if on instinct, Stefan looked through the window over at Jeremy, but doesn't say a word. Damon looks over at Jeremy also and retreats back into the house. I sped away from the hallway into another passage way, so they wouldn't see me.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena exclaimed.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon wondered.

"Damon!" Elena called out once again.

Damon soon goes up to Jeremy and sits on the arm of the sofa to speak to him.

"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked.

"Huh?" Jeremy was about to ask.

"Don't ask questions, just spill." Damon cut to the chase.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy chuckled out.

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena soon intervened.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy questioned. If only he knew... Hell, if only I knew!

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked again.

"Just that girl Anna." Jeremy admitted. Who?

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked him. Apparently, I must be the only one who doesn't know her.

"Yeah." Jeremy admitted.

"Wait, who is Anna" Jeremy asked. Well, then nevermind...

"That's what I want to find out." Damon wondered. Elena's phone rang, causing her to leave and go answer it. Once she left, I soon slipped into the room.

"How do you know her?" Damon interrogated him.

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight." Jeremy stated

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on, Mama G, you're coming too." Damon stated, while leaving the room with Jeremy and I following him behind.

"O-Okay." We bother answered, before leaving the house to the Grill.

* * *

After arriving to the Grill, Jeremy went out near the pool table, while Damon and I sat in the back together far away from him. After a few hours passed an asian looking girl around Jeremy's age walked into the Grill and walked up to him.

"You just couldn't live without me, huh?" She stated. I assumed she was Anna.

"Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick." Jeremy slightly flirted in a friendly sense.

"Oh, funny." Anna stated.

"Let's play." Jeremy insisted, before they started to set up the pool table.

Something was off about Anna.

As nice and sweet as she seemed, I had a weird vibe about her.

I looked over at Damon who looked shock and had a look of recognization on his face. From that and the fact I had a weird sense from her made me assume she was a vampire.

Oh the pure irony of all three Gilbert's falling for vampires at one point!

"Who is that?" I asked out. Damon didn't respond, but left the Grill in the back way. I followed him, until we were outside and far from the Grill.

"Again, who the hell is that Anna chick?" I asked again.

"Here name's Annabelle and she was Pearl's daughter." Damon informed me. "Okay, so..?" I asked out. "Pearl was a friend of Katherine's and I haven't seen them both since 1864." Damon added on top, confirming my theory of her being a vampire.

God, I wished I wasn't right for once!

"So, what now. We can't just leave Jeremy alone with her!" I stated. "Look Ang, if she wanted him dead, she would have killed him when they first met. She obviously is using him for information. Right know the best way to get information out of her is to get her when she's alone and less expects us." Damon told me. "Okay, so how long do we wait?" I asked him.

"As long as it takes." Damon stated, as we stood outside away from the Grill awaiting for her departure.

* * *

Hours passed and Jeremy soon got into his car and drove off. Anna, however, walked the rest of the way. We followed her close behind, but tried not to make her notice us. We then followed her to a motel.

A really cheap one if you ask me...

Since it was open to all customers, we went into her motel suite, through the back way. Once she entered the motel room through the front way, Damon appeared behind her and grabbed her by the throat before speeding her into a wall. Anna also grabbed Damon by the throat, causing them both to groan and choke as they held each others throat tightly.

Honestly, the sight of them choking each other was just highly amusing.

"Okay, I give. Okay." Damon choked out, followed by them releasing each other from the choke hold.

"Well, that was interesting. I wish I had popcorn." I started out.

"You're no help. And you're damn strong for a little thing." Damon coughed out slightly with strain in his voice.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me. You, however, are new. Are you his little sidekick?" Anna teased, causing my fangs to pop out.

"I prefer allies. There's no such thing as sidekicks in my book." I stated.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked out, ignoring my comment.

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw every chance you had to open that tomb." Anna stated. "How did you know about the spell?" Damon asked, which is what I was also wondering.

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything." Anna told us, proving the quiet ones really are the most knowledgeable ones.

Damon took a few steps closer to intimidate her and asked, "So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now."

Once again, I wondered a bit myself.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work." Anna stated with a smug look. "Okay, I know I don't know the chick, but I swear that sounds like something Katherine might do." I pointed out.

"Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me." Damon commented.

"So, you're the one that turned Logan? Rookie mistake." I chuckled out at her little error of turning him of all people.

"Well, Logan was an idiot." Anna stated. "Mm-hmm." Damon and I agreed.

Sorry, Logan, but it's true. You weren't really the brightest of the bunch.

"We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die." Anna explained.

"Who's 'We'."? I asked suspiciously.

"Just a few people I know, here and there." She answered... well... not really answered.

"What'd you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked her, once again reading my mind.

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spellbook. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria Fell, gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And according to this..." Anna stated, walking over to her bag and pulling out the Gilbert journal, "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"And why on hell's earth should we help you?" I asked out, not convinced she was that willing to volunteer and help us without a catch on the side. "'Cause you and I both want that tomb open. I don't know about you, but you can help." Anna told us both.

Anna soon flipped the journal to the page she wanted Damon to read. He read it in a matter of seconds and had a look of realization deep inside him.

"Hmm. Sorry. I work alone." He rejected her, before walking out of the motel. I followed him behind, knowing he must have figured out the location of the spellbook.

I almost lost sight of Damon, but kept up with him by speeding faster. I was pretty surprised to see how dark out it was, but didn't let it stop me from reaching him. Once I got to him, I hid behind a tree as soon as I spotted Elena.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon started out. From the tone of his voice he sounded hurt. Elena and Stefan had dug up what looked like a grave and Stefan held a book in his hands, I assumed was the spellbook we were searching for this whole time.

Damon looks between them and his lip turns into a snarl. "This is an interesting turn of events." He stated.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan confessed.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon said bitterly.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself." Stefan stated.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." Damon said, pointing in Elena's direction, "You had me fooled."

I could tell Damon looked hurt and Elena looked a bit ashamed.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon threatened.

"You won't kill her." Stefan stated. I believed it, knowing Damon wouldn't kill Elena seeing as they've grown close whether they like it or not.

Damon nodded knowing he's right, but speds over to Elena and grabs her in chokehold, before force feeding her his blood.

"I can do one better. Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend." Damon taunted him.

"Let her go first." Stefan demanded, giving into the deal.

"The book!" Damon demanded first.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan stated firmly.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon said with irony.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan reminded him.

He soon nods and says, "Okay". Stefan's eyes were filled with terror, but he slowly placed the book on the ground away from him and reaches out for Elena. Damon places his face against Elena's hair, as if he might not let her go, but slowly hands her over to Stefan, before picking up the book. Elena quickly runs into Stefan's arms and they embraced. Elena looked over at Damon terrified as they walked out of the woods. After Damon starts walking off, I come out and ask him, "Was that really necessary?"

"I needed leverage." Damon only responded back, "I'm surprised you didn't go ape on me and tried to attack me when I had her in my arms with my blood in her system."

"Because I knew you wouldn't kill her or turn her." I stated.

"And why would you possibly think that way for?" Damon asked. I shrugged my shoulders as if it weren't obvious. "Because she looks like Katherine and you love Katherine, so in a way, you care about Elena. She's like the human version of Katherine isn't she?" I asked him. Damon didn't answer, but kept on walking, proving I was right on that.

"Just so you know, I'm on your side. I'll help you get Katherine back, if you promise me this." I started out.

"And... what's that?" Damon wondered.

"You promise to leave Mystic Falls with her and_ never_ come back. Do you hear me, _never_. If I ever see your face around here after I help reunite you with Katherine, I'll go after her. I don't care if she's so and so older than me. If I can take you, I can take her too." I informed him.

Damon stayed silent for a minute and finally nodded. "And promise me this Mama G., after I leave town take over the council for me and burn all the other vampires from the tomb alive." I smirked slightly and nodded at the request.

"By the way, why did you stop trusting Stefan?" I asked out of pure curiosity. Damon stopped walking and turned to glance over at me.

"He's the reason she's stuck in the tomb." Damon admitted before continuing to walk off, leaving me to wonder if I should really betray Stefan and side with Damon.

If I side with Stefan the town will be safe, but Damon will still be in town, unhappy. And when Damon's unhappy, somebody loses a limb.

If I side with Damon, he'll live happily ever after with Katherine, but the tomb vampire will endanger the town.

But like Damon said... maybe we could just burn them all.

But first things first, I need to go talk to a certain witch in the morning in order for this plan to even work.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, this is just awful. A new month and I hadn't updated!

SOOOO Sorry! lol.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try updating another chapter either today, tomorrow, or within sometime next week.

In the words of Robert De Niro from the 2014 Oscars: **"The mind of a writer can be a truly terrifying thing. Isolated, neurotic, caffeine-addled, crippled by procrastination, consumed by feelings of panic, self-loathing, and soul-crushing inadequacy. And that's on a good day."**

That description alone is so true! XD


End file.
